The Path to Redemption
by CyrenJ
Summary: On a mission to neutral planet the Republic hopes will join them in the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan is drawn to an old foe and given a chance to right what he feels is one of his greatest failures. Perhaps in the end providing a feeling of redemption to them both
1. Chapter 1

**The Path to Redemption**

**Summary**

AU, but seeks to follow as much of the original storyline as possible. Obi-Wan Kenobi is on a mission to escort a Republic Ambassador to a planet that the Republic is seeking to join them in the ongoing Clone War. But upon visiting the planet Obi-Wan is drawn to a familiar foe, and given a chance to right what he feels is one of his biggest failures, and perhaps bring a feeling of redemption to them both.

All Star Wars characters are locations belong to George Lucas and his affiliates.

**Chapter I  
**

Obi-Wan Kenobi has always relished his time away from battle, for the Clone Wars had taken its toll on himself and the Jedi; both on their number and the very tenets the Jedi Order stands upon. He has meditated on ways to keep the true spirit of the Jedi Order intact during such times, but his fear for the well being of the Jedi Order constantly lingers in his mind. He opens his eyes from his meditation sensing the approach of someone outside his quarters.

"You may enter," he says rising to his feet.

"We have passed through the atmosphere of Malis," Kenobi is informed by a clone in the orange marked armor of the 7th Sky Corps.

"Very good Cody, is Ambassador Talen ready to depart?" Obi-Wan questions the clone troop commander.

"Yes, all we require is your presence in the hanger and we can depart for the surface," Cody replies, as he and Kenobi exit the quarters and proceed to the lift. They arrive in the hanger which is a buzz with movement as it always is, and Obi-Wan sees Ambassador Talen standing alongside a transport flanked by clone troopers.

"Greeting Ambassador Talen," Obi-Wan says bowing his head.

"Greeting General Kenobi, or should I say for the purposes of this endeavor the negotiator," she say with a smile.

"Are you ready to depart for the surface?" Obi-Wan asks, and Ambassador Talen nods her head before they walk up the ramp into the transport, and the hanger door of the Venator Class star ship begins to open.

"Let us depart," General Kenobi says as the shuttle departs the ship under the escort of two troop transports. They fly over the surface of the planet, which is many sets of mist covered hills separated by tall green forests.

"Do you think that this planet may aid us in our War against the Separatist Army?" Ambassador Talen asks Obi-Wan.

"Any systems we can persuade to join the Republic will aid us my lady and any one of them could be the stone that causes the flow of this war to change," Obi-Wan answers.

"All I have read of the Swag'Nel point to them being a non violent species who have kept to themselves for as long as our records go back," Ambassador Talen says.

"Well I fear that the Separatist Army will soon be at their doorstep, and they will not be as diplomatic as us," Obi-Wan explains. "This planet would be a prime location for a Republic base and outpost, but at the very least we must inform the Swag'Nel of the danger that will soon cast a shadow over this planet, and at least…" he says before pausing, unable to ignore a feeling growing in his mind.

"What is it General Kenobi?" Ambassador Talen questions.

"Something is wrong here," Obi-Wan Kenobi says walking to the window and looking out upon the terrain, the feeling growing stronger in his mind.

"Do you sense darkness Master Jedi," Ambassador Talen asks with a concerned voice, fear beginning to etch itself upon her face.

"No not darkness Ambassador Talen, but I sense that something is out of place here," Obi-Wan says as they pass over one last range of hills and glide over an open green field of long grass, patches of wildflowers, and scattered dwarf trees. Behind it is a city of green and white buildings resting upon a plateau in the shadow of another set of hills.

"Set down just in front of the city," Obi-Wan says as the cruiser settles down just before the city.

"Commander Cody, I need to one of the transports, and a pilot," Obi-Wan says before reaching the end of the ramp.

"Do you need me to accompany you General Kenobi?"

"No Cody, I do not believe we are in danger, please escort the Ambassador to meet with the Swag'Nel king,' Obi-Wan says, as Commander Cody nods his head.

"What could be of such importance that you would not accompany me to see the King?" Ambassador Talen questions.

"The Force Ambassador, it draws me to something upon the world, and the will of the force should not and cannot be ignored," Obi-Wan says walking to one of the troop transports, as Commander Cody motions for two of his men to accompany him.

"I will return soon, but do not keep the King waiting," Obi-Wan says as he steps upon the transport and it lifts slowly from the ground climbing into the air high enough to pass over the hills, and flying back over the tall forest.

"There, land it that clearing," Obi-Wan says pointing out the side of the transport.

"Yes sir," the clone pilot replies with a nod of his helmet, as he descends slowly and hovers over the forest, dropping delicately down through the hole in the foliage and settling on the forest floor.

"We will accompany you General Kenobi," one of the clone soldiers says stepping off the transport holding a blaster rifle.

"No, I will be fine, stay here," he says holding out his hand, as he walks into the trees.

"It can't be," he says to himself as he presses deeper into the forest until comes upon another small clearing hidden underneath a tight ceiling of foliage blocking out all but a few thin strands of sunlight. There is a small structure at the back of the clearing snuggled between two trees, the smoke of a fire still floating upon the air.

"Hello, is anybody…" but before he can complete his sentence he reaches for his lightsaber and turns his eyes up to the trees where a cloaked form if falling from the boughs, one of the few strands of sunlight gleaming off the red blade of its lightsaber. Obi-Wan rolls out of the way and rises to his feet just in time to parry the forms strike, before he extends his hand and pushes the form away, at the same time blowing the hood from its head.

"It cannot be," Obi-Wan says in disbelief, lowering his lightsaber to his side.

"Asajj Ventress, but it cannot be, I saw you die," he says continuing to stare upon his former nemesis.

"But yet here I stand."

"But how?"

"That is of no concern of yours Kenobi; the only questions that matter are how did you find me here, and why can you not leave me alone?" She demands as she draws another lightsaber from inside her cloak.

"Wait Ventress, I do not wish to fight you, I am only here on a diplomatic mission to seek the aid of the Swag'Nel in the Clone Wars," Obi-Wan explains.

"Finding you here was the will of the force."

"Then in spite of everything I have done, the things I had hoped to leave behind have found me," she says after a loud sigh.

"The War, the Jedi, the Sith, I only seek to be as far away as possible from you all, and still you find me," she says turning her gaze to him; one that was once was full of animus and hate, now somber and fearful.

"You cannot run from that which your destiny and fate are intertwined," Obi-Wan says turning off his lightsaber.

"What destiny, what fate?" she questions, anger beginning to enter her tone.

"I have been betrayed and left for dead by those I once trusted, and I have slain too many in your order to ever seek the path of a Jedi as my first master," she says, her face once again falling into sadness.

"Your former wished you to become a Jedi Ventress, he would never had wanted the path that Dooku placed you upon, nor would he want you living in solitude when you could be so much more," Obi-Wan explains, trying to mask his sorrow for her, as he feels the turmoil going on inside the once dark Jedi.

"Forget it Kenobi, I am evil, it is all I will ever be," she says dropping her head, and turning off her lightsabers.

"It is all I have ever known, even before the path Count Dooku set me upon," she says rubbing her fingers over her smooth head.

"I bear the marks to prove it," she says looking up into the boughs of the trees, a single strand of golden sunlight falling upon her face.

"I am worshiped as the Goddess of Death, because that is all that I have known, all I have brought to this galaxy," she says somberly, a tear welling up in her eye before she turns away.

"Then become something more, become what your former master would have wanted you to be," Obi-Wan pleads, but Ventress only turns to him, her face wearing a wide grin.

"A Jedi," she says shaking her head.

"Your order would not allow me within a parsec of their temple," she blurts.

"You would not be the first Jedi who was brought back Ventress."

"There is nothing to be brought back to Kenobi, no good deeds, no acts of selflessness, there is nothing but evil in my past," she says.

"You told me to protect the Galactic Core from Dooku, you said that perhaps I was right about you, and I still believe that I am," Obi-Wan says sincerely as he holds out his hand to her.

"Your history is only full of dark deeds because you choose to make it that way by to living here in exile," he explains to her. "Write yourself a new history."

"Why do you care so much, I have tried to take your life on more than one occasion, why would you trust me, why is this so important to you," she questions him, her eyes yearning for a something to hold on to, something real.

"Because I know that there is good in you; I know you can do great things if you can only get past your guilt, your feelings betrayal, you can be more than you ever were under Dooku," he says as she drops her head.

"It would be nice to be something more than a mere assassin or an exiled failure," she says, and he can feel her thoughts and feelings conceding to his words, but not for all the reasons that he would like.

"I do owe you for relieving me of my hatred and malice," she says sincerely.

"Then you will leave this place of solitude and return with me to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant?"

"If you can convince your Order to accept and welcome me, than such a miracle would convince me to stay and see what I can become under your guidance," she says, as he finally approaches her.

"But if not, you must agree to let me go, and never seek me out again," she says, as he nods his head.

"Then I will return with you."

"Then gather what things are important to you and make ready to leave," he says as she nods her head and walks towards her shelter.

"And Ventress, I can sense that one of your motives in coming with me is revenge upon those who betrayed you," he says, as she stops in her tracks.

"But you would allow me to accompany you nonetheless?" She asks without turning around.

"Yes, because I know that you can be better than this once you are shown something true."

**End Chapter One**

Hopefully you like this better than my first attempt at FanFiction, but even if you don't all comments and opinions are welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – The Jedi Council**

Obi-Wan Kenobi looks down upon the rolling clouds flowing above the surface of Coruscant like a white sea, and he wonders if he is indeed doing the right thing by bringing Asajj Ventress to the Jedi Temple to seek her training in the Jedi way. He wonders if the Jedi Council will allow it, or if such a thing is even possible given her dark past.

"It is not too late to reconsider," Ventress says looking out the window as the cruiser descends through the ceiling if clouds, and Obi-Wan begins to see the spires of the Jedi Temple becoming visible in the distance. "You do not even have to return me to Malis, just provide me a ship and I will disappear, never to be a burden upon you again," she continues as she turns from the window, her face shrouded in shadow from the hood of her cloak, before she removes it from her head, and turns back to the window.

For a moment he gives the thought consideration. _What are you doing Obi-Wan_, he thinks to himself, as he wonders if the Jedi Council will ever allow her to be trained in the temple. But the moment passes quickly and he looks deep into his heart, and believes that it was truly the will of the force that led him to find her on Malis.

"No Ventress, you will have your day before the Jedi Council," he says walking over and standing beside her in front of the window. "And hopefully you will receive a chance to learn something other than anger, revenge and death," he adds, as the cruiser slows down, to enter the hanger.

Obi-Wan and Ventress walk to the door of the cruiser, which rises slowly, as the ramp extends down to the floor. Obi-Wan begins to sense anxiety in Ventress, and though he knows that she would never admit to fear and nervousness over meeting the council, he can see the hesitation in her steps, as ill looks fall upon her from the Jedi in the hanger preparing to leave upon their missions.

"Who is she?" A young padawan whispers to her master, who only replies, "She is evil."

"I hope you are ready Ventress," Obi-Wan says, as the two make their way to the lift to be taken to the council chamber at the top of the first spire.

"I would ask your advice, but I hold no hope that they will accept me under any circumstance," Ventress says.

"Do not seek to hide anything from the council even if you feel that they would not approve," Obi-Wan says as they step on the lift. "Deception will hinder your cause more than your emotions in this circumstance," he continues as the lift speeds up to the top of the spire.

Obi-Wan takes a long deep breath, before the door of the lift slides open, and they enter the council chamber where Yoda sits upon his chair, flanked by Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Shaak Ti, Stass Allie and Plo Koon are the only other members of the Jedi Council physically within the chamber, as the rest attend the meeting in the form of holograms.

"Greetings Masters," Obi-Wan says bowing his head along with Ventress as they step into the center of the chamber. He starts to head to his council seat, but instead he decides to stand alongside one who he doesn't know how to classify. She is not a friend, but no longer is she an enemy.

"Welcome Master Kenobi," Mace Windu says, not moving his eyes for a moment from Ventress, his face stern and conflicted.

"Greeting council," Ventress says, her head still bowed her eyes to the floor.

"Not lightly do we take your presence here," Yoda says pointing at Ventress.

Obi-Wan begins to sense the fear and doubts spreading from her, creating an open book for the council to read. But even as he feels the emotions emanating from her, he is relieved that she is not seeking to mask her feelings from the council.

"Scared are you?" Yoda questions her.

"No," she replies, her voice solid and full as he raises her eyes to the Jedi Grand Master, who shakes his head. "Yes," she quickly says, her voice becoming soft and meek, her eyes dropping back to the floor.

"For the first time, no one to trust have you," Yoda says, but Ventress remains silent. "Master Obi-Wan," Yoda says turning to Obi-Wan.

"Yes master?"

"Trained as Jedi, is your wish for her," Yoda asks.

"Yes master, she has been freed of her anger and her hatred, and I feel she should be allowed to give something back to the galaxy she has taken so much from," Obi-Wan replies.

"I still sense much anger in her," Shaak Ti says closing her eyes and focusing for a moment on Ventress. "But I do not sense evil or darkness," she adds.

"But there is fear, great fear," Ki-Adi-Mundi says looking over to Yoda.

"And pride," Mace Windu says, as Obi-Wan senses Ventress becoming unsettled with all the Jedi probing her mind at once.

"Shed you must these emotions, if a Jedi Knight you wish to be," Yoda say pointing his finger at her, before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Much emotion in you there is, and unfocused it is," he continues.

"Then there is the question of whether or not she should have to answer for her many crimes against the republic," Ki-Adi-Mundi says.

"My masters, if I may," Obi-Wan says taking a step forward.

"Yes master Kenobi," Mace Windu replies.

"We have not punished Jedi for brushes with the dark side in the past, why would we seek to start such actions now?"

"The acts of Asajj Ventress, were more than a mere brush with the dark side Master Kenobi," Shaak Ti says turning and looking at Obi-Wan, before she returns her eyes to Ventress. "She was an agent of evil; which is all she has ever known," Shaak Ti continues.

"And she has never been a part of the Jedi Order," Mace Windu adds.

"That is not true," Ventress says, raising her pale blue eyes to the council, and stepping up beside Obi-Wan. "My former master Ky Narec took me as his padawan learner and taught me much of the Jedi arts and tenets; so from a certain point of view I do not seek to begin training, I only seek to finish what my former master started," she says, and Obi-Wan can sense feelings of hope and fond memory dancing inside her for the first time since she stepped into the chamber.

"Your former master did not have the approval of the Jedi council to take you as a padawan," Mace Windu says.

"Ahh, but nevertheless, padawan training she received," Yoda says. "Wish for her to be saved from the violence and hate of her planet he did."

"But would he have after seeing what she became?" Mace Windu asks.

"I believe he like Kenobi would have felt a greater need to finish my training after such things," Ventress replies.

"Well I do not agree," Mace Windu says.

"You are angry Master Jedi," Ventress says calmly turning her eyes to Mace Windu. "Is it only not acceptable for me to experience such feelings inside this chamber?" She questions.

"I do not have the blood of Jedi on my hands," Mace Windu responds.

"That is because you had those who showed you an alternative path to killing and hate," she argues, her emotions exploding from her, to an almost deafening tone to those in the room. "All I have been shown my entire life are lies, betrayal, hatred, and death," she yells. "Where would you be had you not had that one person who put you on the right path and kept you there," she continues to yell before she drops her head, and to the surprise of Obi-Wan, a tiny tear wells up in her eye, as she pauses, her demeanor returning to a calm state. "I've never had that, except for a short time that I was with my former master," she says, as the tear rolls to the middle of her cheek.

"Goodness, respect, gratitude I feel in you, when upon your former master you think," Yoda says. "To these feelings you must hold tight, if your past you wish to leave behind."

"Then perhaps Master Kenobi is correct in his belief that you are not totally lost," Shaak Ti says. "I sense goodness in you as well when your thoughts settle upon your former master," she continues as she focuses her eyes on Ventress. "But is this who you truly are now, or it is just remnants of who you could have been?"

"Neither Master Jedi, I feel that it is who I can become given the instruction my former master meant for me to have," she responds, turning and looking over her shoulder and Shaak Ti, before she turns back to Yoda. "I was not able to reward my former master's faith in me, but perhaps I may reward Master Kenobi's," she says, and for a fleeting moment Obi-Wan could sense a feeling similar to that when speaking of her former master.

"I cannot see her future, it is shrouded in unknowing," Ki-Adi-Mundi says looking upon Ventress.

"Yes, but I sense no danger in her training," Shaak Ti says.

"Then will I be allowed to honor my former master's memory by completing the training?" Ventress asks, feelings of hope moving about her, and sweeping through the chamber.

"Wait outside, deliberate on this we will," Yoda commands.

"Thank you for your consideration," she says bowing her head, before she turns and leaves the room. Yoda continues to stare at the door, before he closes his eyes and takes a long breath.

"Hard this decision is," Yoda says opening his eyes and looking about the council.

"Forgiveness and training we grant to her, or into solitude in disappointment we send her," he continues before looking to Obi-Wan.

"I feel the latter will only increase her chance of falling back to the dark side of the force," Obi-Wan states, sensing the conflict going on in the minds of those on the council.

"It seems that she has not turned back to her old ways during her time in solitude," Plo Koon says leaning back in his chair.

"The Clone War may soon reach every corner of the galaxy, and I believe it was the will of the force that led me to her before she was discovered by agents of the Separatist Army, and it was revealed that she had not died on Boz Pity," Obi-Wan explains.

"I agree," Yoda says.

"Then will the council agree to her training, and being once again taken as a padawan?" Obi-Wan asks, for the first feeling that the chances are better than not, that she will be accepted for Jedi training.

"There are no Jedi who will take her as a padawan," Ki-Adi-Mundi blurts out, shaking his head.

"None will trust her," Shaak Ti says, concurring with Master Mundi.

"Then with the permission of the council I will train her," Obi-Wan requests. "I will prepare her for the trials."

"I do not agree with her training," Mace Windu says emphatically.

"I am not sure whether I agree with her training either, but sending her back into solitude in rejection is a far more dangerous choice in this instance," Shaak Ti explains as others around the council nod their heads in agreement. "I will agree to her training."

"I believe Master Kenobi may be a constant reminder of her former master, and bring out that goodness that we all sensed in her when she spoke of him," Stass Allie says rubbing her chin, before she nods her head. "I will agree to her training as well."

"Very well then, agree with you the council does," Yoda says, but his words do not stop the faint hints of apprehension hanging in the air and failing like a heavy rain upon the acceptance of Asajj Ventress to the Jedi Order.

"I will inform her of the council's decision," he says feeling a great relief, as if the weight of the entire Jedi Temple has been lifted off his back. "Thank you," he says bowing his head, before he turns to leave the room.

"One question before you go Master Kenobi," he hears turning around to Master Shaak Ti.

"Yes Master?"

"Will there come a day when you choose a normal padawan?" She questions, her lips curling into a smile.

"Perhaps one day, perhaps," he says smiling before he turns and exits the room, where he sees Ventress standing upon a balcony looking out into the city.

"So what is council's decision," she asks without turning around, continuing to lean on the rail, looking out into the sunset, and the many colors being painted on the clouds.

"The council will allow you to be trained," he responds, stepping up beside her and leaning on the rail as well.

"Then it seems miracles are still possible in these times of war," she says.

"They have also granted me permission to take you as my padawan learner to finish your training," he says, causing her to turn to him and grin.

"Never would I have ever thought that the day would come when I would call you master," she says, her grin turning to a quick laugh, before she takes a deep breath and returns to her stoic demeanor. "So what is next?"

"Before you can officially become my padawan, you must spend a night of solitude in one of the Rotunda chapels in meditation, I will come to you in the morning," Obi-Wan explains, as Ventress nods.

"Can I ask you to prepare one thing for me?"

"What do you require?"

"Crystals," she says looking down and rubbing her lightsabers. "I no longer wish to wield these red blades, not even as a reminder of where a wrong step may lead me," she says sliding her finger slowly over the curved hilts.

"I will leave crystals for you to choose from in your new quarters, for when you complete your meditation."

"Thank you…Master," she says bowing her head, and grinning slightly.

"You will get used to it my new padawan, you will get used to it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III - Trust**

Usually Obi-Wan Kenobi is focused and attentive during his time in the Jedi briefing room, as he is brought up to date on the events of the Clone Wars. But today his mind has strayed to a task almost as daunting as victory in the war itself; his training of Asajj Ventress to become a Jedi Knight. But even splitting his mind upon both tasks he has managed to retain the important points of the briefing.

"I am happy to hear that things are going so well Master Secura," Obi-Wan says looking at the holo image of Jedi Master Aayla Secura. "I will return with the 7th Sky Corps as soon as I am able and reinforce your units."

"I look forward to fighting beside you again Master Kenobi," Aayla Secura says bowing her head.

"And I as well, may the force be with you," Obi-Wan says bowing his head before Luminara Unduli turns off the holoprojector, and they both turn to leave the Jedi briefing room.

"You were unsettled today Master Kenobi, you mind was not focused on the meeting," Luminara says turning and looking up at him. "That is not like you."

"I am sorry Master Unduli, I have much on my mind these days, but that is still no excuse."

"You thoughts fall upon your new padawan?" She questions, and he only nods his head. "I know that the council has already decided such things but I see no good that can come in her training."

"You are not alone, but if we cannot grant something as simple as forgiveness; if we hold anger within us, what has happened to the Jedi Order?" Obi-Wan asks, and Master Unduli can only drop her head and sigh.

"You are correct Master Kenobi," she says continuing to look down. "So how goes the initial phases of her training?"

"I have not seen much of my padawan since I was granted permission to train her by the council."

"That is strange, are you having problems with her already,"

"No, quite the contrary," Obi-Wan says, giving pause to his step, before he turns to Master Unduli. "She has been spending her time meditating over crystals for her lightsabers, because she no longer wishes to carry the color of Sith and fallen Jedi." Obi-Wan explains.

"A significant first step in her training indeed."

"I look in on her from time to time, but I do not disturb her," he says turning and continuing down the hall. "In fact I am going to check on her now."

"Well good luck Master Kenobi, I feel you may need it with this padawan,"

"Thank you Master Unduli," Obi-Wan says bowing his head before he turns and steps onto the lift.

Obi-Wan steps off the lift and walks down the hallway stepping quietly up to the door to his padawan's quarters, which as in previous days is not locked, and slides open before him, revealing a room in immaculate condition, almost as if it hasn't been lived in at all. He looks to his left to the familiar sight of his new padawan sitting in the same corner of the room she has called home for the past five days. But unlike the previous days there is no crystal floating before her closed eyes, instead many pieces, all essential to the operation of a lightsaber float before her, slowly coming together to form her hilt.

There is no sign of stress or strain on her face, and her breathing is calm and relaxed as the pieces continue to slowly slide into place. He looks to the floor next to her, where one of her lightsabers has already been completed and only waits for its twin to be finished as well, completing the task that has occupied her first days within the Jedi Temple.

On previous days he has only given a quick glance into the room seeking no to disturb her, but this day he decides to stay and watch the final completion of one of the tasks required of her to become a Jedi Knight.

"_A Jedi Knight_," he thinks to himself, the notion of it almost comical to him looking upon the person of which he speaks.

"You did not have to look in on me every day Master," she says as the final piece of her lightsaber slides into place, and the finished hilt lowers slowly to the floor to rest beside its twin.

"Just making sure that you didn't run off," he says jokingly bringing a slight grin the Asajj's face before she opens her pale blue eyes, and lifts them to him.

"We had a deal Master," she says picking up the hilts and rising to her feet. "If you convinced your Order that I could become more than they think I am, I would remain here and allow them to show me that they are more than what I think they are," she continues, as she walks over and looks out the window, and he knows that her trust for the Jedi Order is resting upon the edge of a blade, and one misstep from him could cause her to return to her life of solitude trusting no one, not even herself.

"So what color did you decide on my new padawan?"

She continues to look out of the window, as she releases one of the lightsabers, and with only a slight wave of her finger it floats over to Obi-Wan. "See for yourself." He looks upon the curved hilt for a moment before he brings to light a rich, deep violet blade, a color whose rarity is only matched by its beauty. "I know that I said I did not want a reminder of my old life," she softly says turning and looking to him, before she drops her head and sighs. "But in the end I decided on a mixture of blue and red to be constant reminder that things can still go either way until I decide to believe fully in one side again."

"That is why you are here Ventress," he says with fatherly concern, stepping father into the room. "So that you may have something to believe in other than yourself, and no longer feel alone."

"By becoming a Jedi," she says grinning. "The idea is still as farfetched to me as it was to you when you entered my quarters," she says looking to him the grin removed from her face, which is now devoid of emotion. "If you do not believe in your task Master, how can I?" She questions him, her words piercing him like many lightsabers, the weight of his first failure with her crushing him.

"Ventress…I,"

"I have felt many things while in my meditation over the crystals; the thoughts of other Jedi, Master and apprentice alike as they think of my presence here," she says closing her eyes and concentrating. "Ironic that as you prepare me to face the Jedi Trials, a greater and far more important trial goes on every day I am within this temple."

"Not everyone here is against you Ventress, and whether or not you choose to believe me, I do have faith that you can and will become a Jedi Knight," Obi-Wan says opening up his mind to Ventress so that she can sense his sincerity and will to see the task through. "You still do not trust me," he says sighing and dropping his head.

"No," she blurts out, turning and extending her hand to him, her eyes wide and for a single moment, one fleeting moment vulnerable, before she returns to her usual stoic demeanor, and lowers her hand. "If there is anybody here I do trust it is you."

"Then shall we begin you training?"

"I am ready, what will we do first Master?" She asks.

"Lightsaber training of course," he says letting go of her lightsaber and sending it back to her.

"Lightsaber training!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV – True Strength

When Asajj Ventress agreed to allow herself to be brought to the Jedi Temple to be trained, the last thing she thought she would require tutelage in the ways of, would be lightsaber combat. She thought that the Jedi would seek to change her spiritually before they allowed her to be involved in anything that would start a downward spiral back to the darkside, like the pressures of combat, even controlled.

"You are learning quickly my padawan," she hears, looking to her right, mirroring her master's every movement as she studies the lightsaber form Soresu. She has not felt at home in the Temple since she arrived, but the look of approval in Obi-Wan's face reminds her of those she once received from her former master.

"Master we have studied this form everyday but it does not suit me, why is it that you have chosen to teach me this form?" Ventress questions, as she continues to watch her master's steps and the shortness and his blocks and closeness of his lightsaber to his body, as he creates an almost unbreakable wall.

"I felt that this Form would serve you well in your preparation for the Jedi Trials," Obi-Wan answers. "You have fought with aggression your entire life, but with this form you can be passive and at the same time still be strong," he explains. "But if you fight with aggression it will fail you, if you fight with anger it will fail you, if you seek to overpower your opponent with power and strength, it will fail you."

"But how do you win master, you cannot defend indefinitely?"

"You wait for your opponent to tire, become impatient, reckless, and then you counter and defeat them," he replies as they continue to practice.

"I thought that the Jedi Temple had a Battlemaster to teach such things," Ventress says.

"Yes, but you will be better served to be instructed by one who has mastered its every aspect."

Ventress turns her eyes in the direction of the words origin, and sees a Jedi stepping towards them, robed in white in gray. He stands taller than her, his hair pulled back into a ponytail behind his head. Behind him walked a tall woman, robed in brown and tan, her black hair braided to either side of her face.

"This is Battlemaster Cin Drallig, and his padawan Serra Keto," Obi-Wan says bowing his head, shortly followed by Ventress who turns off her lightsabers and bows her head as well.

"Trust me when I say this, you should be honored to learn Soresu from Master Kenobi, because there is no one who knows it better than him," Cin Drallig says, Serra Keto standing behind him, her eyes burning through Ventress. She has grown accustomed to ill looks from Jedi within the temple, but she can almost feel the gaze from the padawan piercing her.

"I am glad that you could make it Cin," Obi-Wan says with a joyful smile. "It is a pleasure to see you as well Serra."

"It is always a pleasure Master Kenobi," Serra Koto says, finally a smile cracking the stoic look upon her face.

"Since you both are well versed in Jar'Kai Master Kenobi thought it would be good for you both to have a training session together," Cin Drallig says, and immediately Ventress begins to feel a fire come to life inside of her that she hasn't felt in some time.

"Finally, some worthwhile training," Ventress says turning down her lightsabers to the lowest setting, eager to pounce on the young padawan. "I am ready," she says igniting her lightsabers and striking the opening stance of Makashi.

"No my padawan, for this exercise you are only allowed to use Soresu," Obi-Wan says, causing Ventress to turn off her lightsabers and turn to him.

"But master, I cannot win this exercise using a technique so new to me," Ventress says.

"You must let go of your pride Ventress, you are not here to win, you here to learn and seek knowledge," he responds walking over to the outside of the practice area and crossing his arms. Ventress stares over at the young padawan, and the thought of losing to her gives her a feeling of almost gagging, when she knows that she could easily best her opponent if she were allowed to use her normal fighting style.

"Come to me," Cin Drallig says, as both she and Serra Keto walk to the center of the practice area and stand to either side of him. "Bow to each other," he says, as Ventress looks across into the once again cold eyes of the padawan, and bows her head, all the time sensing the growing dislike the padawan has for her. "On guard," the Battlemaster says as Serra Keto quickly brings to light two green lightsabers, and Ventress ignites hers as well.

"Serra Keto's Ataru against Asajj Ventress' Soresu," Obi-Wan says as Cin Drallig drops his hand and immediately Serra rushes forward and begins an onslaught upon Ventress, and quickly Ventress begins to recognize something familiar about her opponent even though she has never faced her in combat. She recognizes the anger, the rage, the dedication to thoroughly defeating her foe through power and strength.

"_It is me_," she thinks to herself, giving her pause in her defense, and allowing one of her opponent's lightsabers to strike her on the upper arm. She yells loudly in pain backing away as the burning spreads to her shoulder and lower arm.

"What is wrong, I thought your skill was one to be feared," Serra Keto says, her eyes still cold and slanted. "But you are weak, just like you Sith masters," she adds angrily.

"PADAWAN," Cin Drallig yells, and Ventress turns her eyes to see him stepping into the training area before Obi-Wan holds out his hand to give him pause.

"Continue," Obi-Wan says.

"Ventress raises her lightsabers again, and immediately Serra is upon her again, continuing her onslaught of blades and words, and deep inside an anger begins to grow in Ventress, and she clinches down tightly on the hilts of her lightsaber to go after her opponent, and after a flurry of strikes and parries, she feels the burning of her opponents lightsaber, and once again recoils. She gathers herself to attack her opponent again before she begins to hear her Master's words from earlier.

"_If you fight with aggression it will fail you, if you fight with anger it will fail you_," she hears in her mind, and soon she finds herself on the defense again, but no longer seeking to overpower her opponent, because a better strategy starts to form in her mind.

"You seek to defeat me for all the Jedi that I have defeated but you cannot bring them back, and you know deep down inside that of this had been a real dual where I was allowed to use a fight style I am adept at, I would show your weakness just as I did theirs," she says, and immediately the padawans eyes begin to dance in anger and Serra dashes at her.

"You dare, in this temple…" Serra yells, and soon her attacks become unfocused allowing Ventress to calmly disarm her, and strike her across the wrist of her other hand. She falls to a knee clutching her wrist which is blistered from the lightsaber touching her bare skin.

"I dare nothing, I only sought to draw on your aggression so that you would become angry and reckless," Ventress says. "You sought to distract me by playing upon emotions you thought were unfocused, and would lead me into the anger or regression back to what I once was," Ventress says standing over her defeated foe, and looking down into burning eyes where she only sees her former self. "But it was you who lost control in anger," she says turning to walk away.

"Yes, I am angry, angry that one who has killed so many Jedi would be accepted into the temple they once called home," Serra yells angrily, her breaths heavy, her lips trembling. "You are evil, this temple will never change that, Master Kenobi will never change that, you will always be an agent of the dark side," Serra continues to yell rising to her feet, as Cin Drallig comes over to try and calm her.

"Your words could not be farther from the truth, because I let go of my anger, my rage some time ago because it only brought me pain," Ventress says, giving pause to her step, and looking back over her shoulder at Serra, a further image of her old self, clinching a lightsaber in each hand, her face contorted in anger, "But standing here now, which of us is closer to the edge of the cliff, and in more danger of falling to the darkside?" She questions the young Jedi, who seems to be struck by her words, and soon after hearing them the anger begins to leave her eyes. "You choose to hate me, but in your anger you only become that which you hate," she says turning and walking away towards Obi-Wan, deep down granting some forgiveness to herself now that she has seen just how easily one may fall in their sadness.

"I am very proud of you Ventress, you controlled your anger well, you did not let it take control…"

"Why is it always about me, my emotions Master, you saw what just happened here," Ventress questions cutting off her master, her voice growing close to a yell, before she thinks of who she is speaking to, perhaps the only one who genuinely cares for her success in the temple. "I am sorry Master, but you and the council worry and fear so much my emotions controlling me, but you fail to see what is happening here," she says turning and looking at Serra. "There is anger for me here, hate for me here, hate for this war, anger over lost comrades," she says turning and looking back at Obi-Wan.

"Many here are not used to such times of War," Obi-Wan rationalizes.

"It is more than that master, I can feel myself all about this temple; your padawans and Jedi Knights do not think as you do, they do not seek knowledge, they seek strength and power to win this war and avenge lost comrades," she says shaking her head, thinking that he truly is all he says she should be; but she feels for him, knowing that he cannot see the drops of the dark side growing in number as they fall in the temple. "You are becoming more like the Sith, but you cannot see it" she says walking by Obi-Wan. "I can see it, just as I can see that this war is destroying your Order,"

"It is your order too Ventress, if you would only accept it," Obi-Wan says giving her pause, as she takes a long heavy breath, to relive the pressure that seems to be crushing her chest.

"You know I have never agreed with your unwavering faith, your blind trust of the Jedi Order," she says without turning around, only dropping her eyes to the floor. "Even though they have accepted me in spite of my past actions, such faith in them is something I may never have."

"Then why do you stay here?" Obi-Wan questions, his voice still calm and caring in spite of the words that she has just spoken of his Order.

"It is true that I have not seen enough of your Order to allow me such faith in them, but you have never given up on me and despite all I have done you still have faith that I can be something better," she says with as much appreciation as years of disappointment and anger allow her to muster. "So while your Order has not done enough for me to have such faith in them, you have done enough for me to have such faith in you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V- A Look Within**

It's been some time since Asajj Ventress has seen battle, but the feeling of great anticipation that is running through her body is more than she would have expected, enough to scare her. She wonders if the anger and rage she fought so hard to rid herself of will rush back to the surface in the heat of battle, and once again overwhelm her. "_Why are you even returning to this life_," she thinks to herself as she continues to meditate. "_Will anything I do make up for what I have done?_" She asks herself, as she begins to feel a disturbance on her mind, which brings her out of her meditation.

"It is time," she says, just as the Admiral comes over the intercom telling all hands to prepare for battle. She exits her quarters and makes her way to the lift, and takes it to the hanger bay where she sees Obi-Wan giving last minute orders to Commander Cody.

"Ahh Ventress, I hope you are read my young padawan," Obi-Wan says walking over to her.

"Battle is the one thing that I am ready for Master."

"Of that I have no doubt my padawan," Obi-Wan replies with a grin.

"I thank you for showing trust in me Master, I know that it must have been hard to convince the Jedi Council to allow me leave the temple and serve on the battlefront," Ventress says.

"You have controlled your emotions well Ventress, but that was not the only reason the Jedi Council wished you to stay within the temple," Obi-wan explains looking away.

"They feared what would happen if I came across my old Master during our battles against the separatist forces."

"Yes," Obi-Wan replies turning and looking back at her. "They had wished you to pass the trials before you were allowed to leave the temple, but I convinced them to allow you to leave under watch," he explains.

"I am ready to take your trials Master, I have been strong enough since the day I entered the Jedi temple," She says with all the confidence she can call forth. "The Jedi council has just chosen to punish me for my past,"

"Still your pride and your fear of failure are your greatest weaknesses, having replaced you anger and your rage," Obi-Wan says sternly, before he puts his hand on her shoulder. "You are not ready to face the trials padawan."

"But Master…"

"No Ventress, you will need more than strength and power as your allies when you face the trials," Obi-Wan explains. "You have great skill, and great courage, but your spirit is still broken, and it would prevent you from passing the Trials."

"But…"

"No Ventress, now is time to focus on the moment, there will be time to discuss the trials at another time," Obi-Wan scolds, just as the ship exits hyperspace into the center of a battle raging just outside the atmosphere of Malis.

"It seems that the Separatist Army did not take the news of the Swag'Nel's decision to join the republic well," Obi-Wan says as he and Ventress board one of the republic gunships along with a clonetrooper unit.

"This planet is not my home world, but it was a home for some time," Ventress says as the star destroyer clears the atmosphere and the forcefield guarding the hanger lowers to allow the gunships to exit the ship.

"They have destroyed the peace of this planet," Ventress says as she looks upon the separatist tanks, and battle droids bending and breaking the trees of the once green forests, which now burn in the fury of the fighting.

"You are angry Ventress, relax," Obi-Wan says as the gunships fly above the Separatist troops and begin to bombard them with laser and rocket fire.

"I am fine Master, do not worry about me," she says pulling both her lightsabers from her belt. "Worry about them," she says before she leaps from the gunship, the sound of her Master's call fading into the sound of blaster fire. She lands upon the burning and brittle bough of one of the trees and leaps to the ground before it breaks. She turns on her lightsabers and rushes into the fray slashing through some of the frontline battle droids.

"Commander Ventress you are alive," one of the B1 battle droids says looking at another.

"Yes," Ventress says picking up the two battle droids and crushing them together before she throws them into another one of the advancing droids.

"She's one of them, blast her," a battle droid upon a tank says pointing at her. She leaps into the air to avoid the tank fire, deflecting blaster fire from the battle droids as she rises. She lands away from the droids and dashes towards the republic forces.

"That was an entrance that would make General Skywalker proud," Aalya Secura says smiling, as she and Ventress deflect blaster fire from the droids.

"I doubt that he would approve of anything I do," Ventress says, as she picks up one of the broken tree trunks and pushes it through the ranks of the battle droids. "But I am glad that you approve General Secura."

"Padawan," she hears her Master's voice scream from behind her. "You are as reckless as Anakin," he says coming to her side.

"So I've heard," Ventress counters.

"I am glad you here Master Kenobi, your troops give us the advantage in this encounter, which was a stalemate before you arrived," General Secura says.

"Then let us finish this then," Obi-Wan says, signaling his troops. "And do follow my lead this time my padawan," Obi-Wan says looking over to her, before she nods her head.

"Of course Master," she says before the three Jedi charge the ranks of the battle droids, followed by the now emboldened clonetroopers. Ventress leaps into the air deflecting blaster fire before she cuts through the barrel extending from the turret of one of the tanks, and uses the force to pull the artillery shell from inside. She hurls the shell into another one of the tanks before she leaps off and lands at her Master's side.

"Is that your idea of following my lead?" Obi-Wan asks as he continues to deflect blaster fire from the droids.

"I'm just trying to live up to your old padawan."

"You have a long way to go then my new padawan," Obi-Wan says with a wide grin.

"Then I better get started," Ventress says darting towards the next wave of battle droids, dashing between two droids and cleaving away their heads before she rolls and cuts to others in half. She had feared how she would react when confronted with the heat of battle again for the first time. But she feels in total control with a quiet stillness in her mind, the voice of the force calm, not pained and angered as it once was. She thrusts one of her lightsabers backwards into one of the Super battle droids before she yanks it out, spins and extends both her hands sending a force wave through the ranks of the droids sending many flying into tanks and trees.

"Our reinforcements are overwhelming the clankers," Commander Cody says, as AT-TE continue to fire on the battle droid positions, along with Republic gunships.

"They are in full retreat," Commander Bly says, as he orders his men to advance upon the retreating battle droids. "We'll force them as far away from the capital as possible," Commander Bly adds before he runs off into the distance with his men.

"I had my doubts about bringing you along into battle, but it was a pleasure to fight beside you Commander Ventress," Cody says nodding his head to her.

"Commander," Ventress says confused.

"Yes, by order of the Supreme Chancellor all Jedi Padawans are given the rank of Jedi Commander," Cody explains. "General Kenobi didn't tell you?"

"He failed to mention it," Ventress says before she begins to feel a presence in her mind.

"Well I'm sure…" Cody begins to say before she raises her hand and motions for him to be silent.

"What is it?" Cody asks anxiously.

"A feeling," she replies as she walks off towards the charred tree trunks to her left.

"Where are you going Commander?"

"I have to check on something," she says without turning around.

"We will come with you," Cody says.

"No stay here, you can't help me," she says stepping slowly through the scorched trees until she comes upon parts of the forest untouched by fire and the battle. She presses forward through the forest and suddenly a dense mist begins to weave its way between the trees covering her path. But she knows the forest well, especially where she now walks, because it was once for a short time, home. She steps from the mist into the clearing where she made her home, and looks about as the presence she feels in her mind has become suffocating.

"Why here," she says as mist begins to sweep into the clearing, and the trees upon the far side begin to slowly fade away into shadows.

"What is going on?" She asks as a heavy chill wraps itself around her body.

"So this is where you hid from me," a voice bellows through the mist, but all she can see is a shadowy silhouette in front of her drawing nearer through the mist. "I thought you to be dead, but it seems that you are stronger than I had previously believed you to be," the form says, continuing to draw closer. She is almost choked by the feeling of darkness saturating the air, but still stands her ground refusing with everything inside her so show fear in the face of a dark presence that grows more familiar with every step in draws forward.

"YOU!" She screams bringing the blades of her lightsabers to light causing the mist to take on a purple hue as the form finally emerges. "DOOKU!" She screams angrily in disbelief, unable to believe that he could have found her already.

"Yes, my apprentice," Dooku says grinning as he looks down on her.

"I am no longer your apprentice Dooku," she says, a feeling of anger welling up inside her, beginning to burn every fiber of her being. "Not since you tried to kill me and left me for dead."

"So you have chosen to join the Jedi then," Dooku says, his grin changing to a look of anger, and disappointment. "Those you once called corrupt and weak you now call your allies," he questions her. "I was right all along, just like the Jedi you are weak, you could have never been Sith," he says, and with those words every ounce of resentment and anger she had held for her former master comes rushing forward along with the rage she once used to eradicate any notion of her being weak or afraid.

"I will show you weak," she blurts before she leaps at her former master who draws his lightsaber, and elegantly defends himself from her strikes as he backs away from her.

"Yes, you still have anger, you still have rage, but you do not draw on them as you once did," Dooku says parrying her blows and pushing her away. "Come with me and once again be my apprentice and I shall grant you the power you once had, which is now lost to you due to the Jedi's teachings."

"Your power is only pain Dooku, and now you will die for what you did to me," she says leaping at him and cleaving his head from his body, but both only turn to mist as begin to fade leaving on the scorched and gashed trunk of a tree.

"What," she says confused as the suffocating presence of darkness and evil upon the air seems to lift as the mist dissipates. Her breathes are heavy along with her body, weighed down by her anger and rage. She can no longer sense anything but the presence of the one she now calls Master, and an overwhelming sense of disappointment.

"As you were on Boz Pity,I guess you were right about me Master," she says after a loud sigh unable to turn around and look at her master. "I guess I am not ready for the trials after all."

"No my padawan, you are not," he says, disappointment as full in his voice as it is upon the air. "Had you visions been real, we would probably all be dead, and you would once again be in the hands of Dooku having allowed your anger and rage to once again control you."

"I would rather die," she says, visions of her dark days as Dooku's apprentice rushing through her mind.

"Then will you finally listen to me Ventress, will you let go of your pride and your fear of failing and being weak, so that you may become something better?" He asks, and deep inside her what she wants to be has finally become more important than what she wishes not to be again.

"Y…yes," she says as she finally turns around and looks at the one who may help her accomplish her goals.

"You ran to this place to leave your former life behind, but now you can use it as a grave for everything that may hinder you starting anew," he says looking about the area, where thin strands of sunlight once again fall through the boughs. "Come we must leave."

"We are going back to the Jedi temple?"

"No, we will continue with our duties for the republic," he replies.

"But I do not understand master, I failed," she says confused.

"But you know why you fail, and there is nothing in the Jedi temple that can aid with such things," he says turning to leave the area. "The only place you need look for what you require is within yourself."

She turns and looks about the area where she sees a vision if herself standing is Sith trappings, dual red lightsabers ignited to either side, anger etched upon every inch of her face.

"Rest in peace, for you are no longer a part of me," she says before the vision begins to fade away.

"Farewell."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI – Omicron Squad**

"Come on," Asajj Ventress yells, deflecting blaster fire as she runs up the hill, bisecting and beheading battle droids forming the outer perimeter defense of the CIS force. She reaches the precipice of the hill and looks into the shallow valley at Anduin, the capital city of the planet Elvian V, in the Elvian system deep in the outer rim. It has been weeks since her failure on Malis, which has only increased her desire to show all those around her that she can free herself of her past. She has no real ties to the republic of the planets she now fights for, but she has begun to feel a bond with those she fights beside, not just her master. With every planet she fights upon she sees just how much destruction she was once a part of when she served as Commander of the CIS forces. "_You really have helped crack the galaxy in half_." She thinks to herself, her thoughts soaked with guilt and remorse.

"Focus Ventress, I can feel you're unsettled," Obi-Wan says.

"I am sorry master, I am fine now."

"The droid army is consolidating its forces within the capital city," Obi-Wan says staring into the distance.

"Master the spider droids, tanks and turret droids will be well fortified, and we cannot take out their positions with cannons or fleet bombardment as long as they have that shield covering the city," Ventress says looking over at her Master, who nods his head in agreement.

"Our walkers and gunships would be too vulnerable without support to take out some of those positions in the city," Obi-Wan says kneeling down at the top of the hill.

"Then there is the matter of the king and queen being held as prisoners as well," Aayla Secura says walking up the hill and kneeling beside them. "They may kill them if we seek to take the city."

"If they have the king and queen, there are sure to be Neimoidians commanders as well to force a settlement that will claim this planet for the separatists," Ventress explains, as she pulls a long range scoop to her eyes, and looks into the distance to the city, where she recognizes the deployment of the droids guarding the city's immediate boarders. "Master, I know the droid defensive schemes, I can sneak into the city, destroy the shield generators and find the royal family," Ventress says.

"That is too dangerous my padawan," Obi-Wan replies sternly as he shakes his head.

"Master you forget that I was once an assassin, I know the ways of stealth very well," she pleads with him, but his look still falls stern and unwavering upon her. "Master I can do this," she continues to plead, and soon the stone look upon his face begins to crack.

"Then I will come with you."

"No master, you must lead the attack once the shield is down, all I require is a few of Commander Bly's best men," she says turning and looking at Commander Bly, who looks to General Secura for approval.

"It is ok commander, grant the padawan what she asks," General Secura says.

"I just need a slicer and a demolitions clone," Ventress says, and immediately Commander Bly begins to speak into the communicator on his arm.

"Send up the ARCs," he yells into his communicator, and a voice shouting "yes sir" can be heard on the other end.

"ARCs," Ventress says confused.

"They are advanced recon commandos, or ARC commandos for short," Commander Bly says walking over and standing in front of them. "They are the elite, the best of the best the clone army has to offer; they have been carrying out operations on Alvian V even before we arrived here two days ago," Commander Bly explains.

"Then they will be perfect," Ventress says, as she and Commander look into the distance at and approaching gunship, which grows larger until it hovers above them and lowers slowly to the ground. Quickly four clones step off the gunship, but they are not like any clones she has seen before, their armor is noticeably different than the other clones in size, shape as well as color. One is wearing armor trimmed in Crimson, another blue, one green, and the last purple, all carrying considerably more gear than the average cone trooper.

"Hunter, Ace, Switch, Seven come over here," Commander Bly yells as four clones quickly come their way.

"Yes Commander Bly," the clone in crimson armor says.

"We have a job for your squad Hunter," Commander Bly says, as the four clones gather in front of him.

"You know we're ready for anything sir," Hunter replies.

"One of the Jedi has knowledge of the droid defensive patterns, and with her knowledge we may be able to sneak a small group of men into the city to knock out the shield generators so that our gunships can take out some of their positions and provide us and opening to take the city," Commander Bly explains as the Hunter turns and looks over at Ventress.

"Sir, she was one of them, how can we trust her?" Hunter questions holding out his hands, before he slams his fist into the palm of his hand. "Do you know how many of our brothers she's killed?"

"CAPTIAN," Obi-Wan yells as he stands up and glares at Hunter.

"Yes General Kenobi," Hunter replies coming to attention before the glaring Jedi, Obi-Wan's gaze sharp enough to cut through the clones armor.

"Asajj Ventress is part of the Jedi Order now, as thus you are required to follow her orders," Obi-Wan scolds the clone. "She has fought beside your brothers for weeks, and some would not be her if not for her actions," he continues to yell as he points at her.

"I am sorry General Kenobi, what would you ask of Omicron Squad," Hunter says as the other three clones come to attention as well.

"Omicron Squad," Ventress says confused.

"All ARC squads have individual names," Commander Bly explains. "This is Hunter, the squads Captain, the one in blue armor is Ace the sniper and medic," Bly says pointing to the two clones in front as he walks around the side of the group. "This one in green is Switch the slicer, and the last in purple armor is Seven the demolitions expert."

"What is the plan," Hunter questions Ventress. She kneels back to the ground and sets a holo projector in the grass, and immediately an image of the city materializes before them.

"At nightfall, we will breach the droids perimeter defense, and then set charges on the shield generator here," Ventress explains sliding her finger around the image of the pausing on the position of the shield generator. "Then we will locate the royal family and secure them so that they may not be used as shields or bartering chips when the attack begins."

"Do we know where the royal family will be?" Hunter asks.

"They will either be in the high value area of the prison camp, which is here, or they will still be somewhere in the castle," she says pointing to two more locations, as Hunter stands up from the ground.

"Switch prepare the Nights Ops Armor; Seven, Ace, be ready to move out at nightfall," Hunter orders, and he watches his team step back aboard the gunship before it lifts from the ground. He watches the gunship fly into the distance before he turns, looks to Ventress and removes his helmet to stare her in the eye. "Omicron Squad has but one rule, either we all go home or no one does."

"But…"

"With all due respect Commander, there is no but," Hunter says cutting her off. "All you have out there is the man beside you, and being part of that group, something bigger than yourself makes you want to see those men come home as well," he explains. "I would think that a Jedi would understand this better than most."

"I am still new to the order," Ventress replies half heartedly, knowing that her solitude and lack of that feeling of being part of something bigger is of her own making. She is part of an ancient order fighting to protect the galaxy, but she still feels alone.

"Then perhaps one day with General Kenobi as your master you will understand," Hunter says, before he turns and walks away.

"They are not ordinary clones," Ventress says as she watches Hunter walk away down the hill.

"No they are a special group," Commander Bly says. "They were not given the behavior programming that most clones receive, instead they remained untouched to retain the critical independent thinking necessary for the missions they undertake," he explains.

"So though they share their brothers' face, they are as much an individual as I am," Ventress says.

"Yes, and though they may question an order now and again, they are good loyal men, the best of us," Commander Bly says. "You are lucky to have them along side you for this mission."

"So it seems," Ventress says before she goes and begins to prepare for the mission as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII – The Siege of Anduin**

"Clouds hold the moon, and exchange light for shadow over the valley," Asajj Ventress says standing halfway up the hill just beyond the newly erected forward command center. "Entering the city undetected will not be hard Master," she says turning and looking to Obi-Wan who is standing farther down the hill, his hood pulled over his head to try and hide the anxiety, that she can still sense all about her master.

"I will be fine master, we will lower the shield and secure the royal family so that you can lead the assault and take the city," she says. "If these ARC commandos are as good as Commander Bly says, then everything should go smoothly according to plan," she adds, as she begins to feel something in her mind. "And it seems they just might be," she says drawing one of her lightsabers and extending in front of her. "I know you're there," she says and soon a faint silhouette starts to become more defined and one of the ARC commandos takes shape before her dawning armor made of a strange black alloy.

"I guess we are lucky that the droid sensors are not a keen as the senses of the Jedi," Hunter says after removing his helmet, and the other members of Omicron squad take form as well.

"Indeed," Ventress says extinguishing the blade of her lightsaber and returning it to her belt before she walks to the top of the hill followed by the ARCs. "I hope you can keep up," Ventress says looking out onto the city.

"Looking forward to the challenge Commander," Hunter says with a grin.

"Be mindful Ventress, and remember the purpose of your mission, to deactivate the shield and secure the royal family," Obi-Wan says, his concern still apparent even as he seeks to hide it.

"Don't worry master, though things have been new to me these past weeks, this is something that I am very familiar with, infiltration and sabotage," Ventress says.

"Then may the force be with you," Obi-Wan says bowing his head.

"May the force be with you master," Ventress says bowing her head as well before she turns and looks at Hunter. She presses a button on her forearm and light begins to shine off all their faces, as a holo image of the city appears. "The droids defensive perimeter will be the most vulnerable here," Ventress says pointing to an area of the map.

"Then what are we waiting for, I'm ready to get in there and blow some stuff up," Seven says placing his helmet on his head, followed by the rest of the squad before they all turn on the stealth properties of their suits.

Ventress pulls the hood of her cloak over her head and starts down the hill into the tall grass of the valley floor. Though she cannot see the clones who accompany her, the force allows her to know where they are as they make their way through the tall grass and dwarf trees, easily avoiding scattered droid droideka rolling about the valley floor. They maneuver their way to the east side of the city near a small river, and as Ventress had predicted, there a few droids patrolling the area. Ventress raises her fist and signals the ARCs to hold within a cluster of dwarf trees just beyond the forcefield, and all that can be heard is the flowing of the river's water. She dashes quickly through the tall grass, and at the last moment ignites the blades of her lightsabers and bisects the two battle droids on patrol. She pushes their weapons and the pieces of their bodies into the river and signals for the ARCs to come.

Once inside the city they make their way slowly through back alleyways towards the large disk rising from the central area of the city, but before they can reach it they come upon the camps where the CIS forces have rounded up the citizens of Anduin. There is a small command station just outside the camps, and Ventress darts ahead of the others and destroys the three droids manning it.

"Switch, see if the royal family is here," Ventress commands as one of the ARCs becomes visible before her. "Do not worry I will sense it if danger approaches." She looks about the area as Switch slices into the console and names start to scroll down the screen.

"They are not here commander, they must still be in the castle," Switch says shaking his head and disconnecting from the console.

"Then let us set the charges on the shield generator, and make our way to the castle," Ventress says, and Switch once again cloaks himself before they continue towards the shield generator. There is tighter droid security the closer they draw to the shield generator but they are easily able to avoid the droidekas, and spider droids patrolling because they are too large to fit in the narrow alleyways between the buildings. There is a droideka standing at the end of the alleyway, and in a flash Ventress slashes through the destroyer and she pulls the pieces of the droid into the alley. She dashes forward and destroys two more battle droids, before she looks to her left and sees Hunter and Ace destroying two others with gauntlet vibroblades.

"Quickly Seven, set the charges," Ventress says looking about, clearing her mind so that she may sense the slightest hint if danger. Seven places charges about the base off the wall, and within a thermal exhaust port.

"Now to secure the royal family," Ventress says as they make their way towards the castle. Which is more heavily guarded then Ventress had anticipated, but she quickly remembers that vulture droids are deactivated unless called into combat, so the hanger may be a means of entrance. She motions for the clones to follow her, and they make their way around the perimeter of the castle until they reach the area below the landing platform. She leaps up to the platform, and the clones fire cords up to the platform and pull themselves up as well. There are a few scattered B1 battle droids about the hanger which are easily dispatched by Ventress and the ARCs before they can alert other droids to their presence.

"Slice this terminal and find out where the royal family is," Ventress says, as Switch rushes to the terminal and begins to look through the data.

"They are in the royal chambers on the fourth floor Commander, but there are too many battle droids patrolling the floors to make our way there using hallways and lifts. Our armor will not cloak us inside the castle." Seven says.

"What about the ventilation system?" Ventress asks.

"It is not large enough to accommodate us and our gear in all areas leading up to the fourth floor," Seven says pointing to the screen and showing Ventress where the ducts narrow.

"Then I will go retrieve the royal family," Ventress says looking about the hanger for the entrance to the air ducts. "I will signal you when I have them so that you can detonate the charges and our forces can begin their siege of the city."

"What are we to do until then?" Hunter asks.

"Make sure as many of these vulture droids as possible do not see the skies once the siege of this city begins," Ventress replies, as she transfers the layout of the ventilation system to the computer on her gauntlet.

"Yes Commander, it will be done," Hunter says signaling his men to spread out.

"I will rendezvous with you here when I have the royal family," Ventress says turning to make her way to the air duct. "Everyone goes home," she says before she pulls the grate from the wall and leaps into the air duct. She pulls up a holo image of the air ducts and begins to make her way to the fourth level. She makes her way to the fourth floor and takes one last look at the layout of the air ducts and the precise location of the royal chambers. She walks slowly up to the grate, the sound of voices growing louder. She looks down through the grate and sees a woman in fine cloth standing next to a window, a small girl standing beside her with her hands wrapped in the woman's robe. She looks to the center of the room and recognizes the face to King Valin, who is in a heated discussion with a Neimoidian.

"You do not have a choice King Valin, we already control your world, you will join the Separatist Alliance and Count Dooku, whether you wish to or not," the Neimoidian says with a sly grin.

"You fleet has been defeated and forced into retreat, and you have lost all but this city, the Republic will soon liberate us, and drive you wretched Separatist Alliance from our world," King Valin proclaims.

"The Republic will not attack us as long as we hold you captive, and they cannot mount a successful offensive as long as the shield is up," the Neimoidian says. "And soon reinforcements will arrive that will even the odds."

"We will never join you, my people would die first," King Valin says honorably.

"It may come to that King Valin, perhaps watching those in the detention camps executed will change your mind, but make no mistake you will join us," the Neimoidian says before he exits the room.

Ventress looks about the room to make sure no droids are present before she presses a button on her gauntlet to signal Hunter and his men that she is about to move to secure the royal family. She waits for confirmation that they received the signal, and with the flashing of a light on her gauntlet she readies herself. She lifts her hand and uses to force to push the grate from the ceiling and guide it softly down to the floor below before she drops down beside it.

"King Valin, Queen Evela I have come to see you safely from the castle," Ventress says bowing her head to them, but when she looks up she does not see faces of relief and appreciation, instead she sees ones of fear.

"I sense your fear, you need not worry I have come to take you to safety."

"Those marks on your head, I have heard of you," King Valin says, his voice trembling as he points at her, causing her to rub her hand over her head, and the twelve tattoos of the fallen warlords of her home world. "The Rattataki evil Jedi, Dooku's assassin, you are here to kill us," the King yells, as Ventress raises her hand.

"Your Highness you must calm down and be silent, I am not here to kill you, I AM here to see your family safely to Republic protection, so that we may retake your city and this planet," Ventress pleads, but she can still sense the family's fear.

"No, you are a liar, we would not agree to join the Separatists, so Dooku has sent you here to kill us," the King yells, his voice growing louder.

"Your Highness please, you must…" she begins to say before something in the force calls her attention to the door to the chamber, which opens and two B1 battle droids enter the room, with two more standing behind them, still in the hallway.

"What is going on in here?" One of the droids asks as it looks around the room.

"It is former commander Ventress, she is trying to rescue the King and Queen," the droid says before it points at her. "Sound the alarm," it yells raising its weapon.

"Roger," one of the droids in the hallway says nodding its head before it turns and runs from the doorway.

"Blast her," the first battle droid says before three of the droids open fire on her. She leaps to the air deflecting blaster fire, before slashing one of the droids on the way down and spinning to behead another. She throws the last across the hall into the wall with a force push before she steps into the hallway and looks for the one who ran off. Instead she hears the sound of an alarm, and a droid voice telling reinforcements to go their level.

"Commander Ventress, what is going on?" Hunter asks through the communicator.

"The royal family mistook me for my former self and alerted the droids to my presence," Ventress says looking down the hallway for a path of quick escape.

"We are coming to you," Hunter says.

"No, there will be too many droids, just detonate the charges, I will lead the royal family out," she commands, as she sees two droidekas come rolling around the curve of the hallway. They uncoil and stand upon their three legs before erecting their shields. They begin to open fire on her, but she deflects their blasts as she backs into room, and closes the door, jamming the controls.

"Come your Highness we must go, we have little time before they blast through" Ventress says extinguishing her lightsabers.

"So you were telling the truth before, you now serve the Republic?" Queen Evela asks.

"Yes your majesty, I am now a Jedi the padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is about to lead an assault to retake this city once I and the men that accompanied me here take down the defense shield," she says, and before she can utter another word a large explosion rocks the capital city and illuminates the night sky like a burning star. "Come, the assault will begin very soon, we must go," she says.

"Go where, we are trapped," King Valin blurts excitedly, as Queen Evela pulls her frightened daughter close to her. Ventress sees herself in the small child, the fear she had when she felt that her parents would soon leave her, and she decides that she will not her suffer the pain she did watching her parents die.

"What is your name?" Ventress asks kneeling before the small girl.

"Tayha," the girl responds her voice trembling as tears roll down her cheeks. "It will be OK I promise," Ventress says in as reassuring voice as she can muster, and the young girl nods her head. "Be still," Ventress says as lifts Tayha from the floor, raising her gently before she sets her softly into the air duct followed by the King and Queen. She jumps into the air duct herself just as the door explodes.

"They have gone into the ventilation system," one of the droids says.

"MOVE," Ventress yells pushing the royal family slowly through the air duct.

"Captain Hunter come in," Ventress yells through her communicator.

"Yes Commander."

"Rendezvous with me at the hanger, we will secure a ship."

"No Commander, Switch says that there is a balcony outside the royal library, and it is lightly guarded. We will call in a gunship to retrieve you, and create a diversion so that you may escape with the royal family," Hunter responds.

"No, we are all leaving," Ventress yells.

"The mission comes first Commander, but do not worry you will see us all back at base, or you will see none of us," Captain Hunter says before he cuts off communication.

"Captain, Captain, Hunter," she yells into her communicator, but there is no response. "I am not leaving you, we're all going home," she yells into the communicator, before she presses a button on her forearm and a holo image of the castle appears. "Come, this way," she says continuing to lead the royal family through the air ducts.

"Stop, we are here," she says igniting her lightsabers and cutting through the floor of the air duct. She lifts the piece of the ceiling and sets it in duct before she looks through and scans the library for droids, and there are two patrolling the aisles. She drops down from the ceiling bisecting one of the droids on the way down. She grips the other with the force and pulls it towards her before she destroys it.

"Be still," she says taking a depth breath before she extends her hands and lowers the royal family down to the floor of the library.

"She looks out the window where there are explosions, and bombardments from the Republic starships all about the capital city, as Republic gunships engaged with a small number of vulture droids in the sky.

"The attack has begun, the city is no longer safe, we must leave," Ventress says, leading the royal family to the balcony, shattering the window in front of them with a wave of her hand.

"Command, I am at the rendezvous point with the royal family," Ventress says into her communicator as she looks in either direction.

"We are inbound Commander, we will be there shortly," she hears, and before too long she sees two gunships coming is fast from her left. One hovers in defensive position just outside the balcony as the other lands.

"It is time to leave," Ventress says picking up Tayha and setting her on the gunship as clones help the King and Queen on as well. Ventress walks to the railing and looks from the balcony guided by the force and she sees the members of Omicron Squad pinned down in the hanger engaged with a large number of droids.

"Pilot we must go and extract the Omicron Squad," Ventress yells over the sounds of blasters fire and constant explosions.

"Commander Ventress we cannot, it is too dangerous to try and land a gunship at their position, that hanger is crawling with clankers," the pilot says, as Ventress turns away from the railing and steps onto the gunship.

"Master Kenobi, Master Kenobi come in," Ventress shouts excitedly into the communicator on her forearm.

"Yes Ventress," Obi-Wan's stressed voice comes through the communicator, loud explosions, crumbling rock, and blaster fire full in the background.

"I have the royal family, but I was separated from Omicron Squad, can you retrieve them?"

"We have not advanced that far into the city Ventress, we cannot help them," Obi-Wan responds, as an uncontrollable feeling of helplessness and sadness wells up inside her.

"Then I will retrieve them," she blurts into the communicator.

"No, your missions is to see the royal family to safety, that is all that you should be concerned with," Obi-Wan responds.

"But master we would not have made it out if not for…"

"NO Ventress, you must focus," Obi-Wan yells through the communicator. "They have done their duty, now you must do yours and bring the royal family to safety," he commands sternly as she looks down towards the hanger.

"Commander Ventress there are droid STAPs inbound we must go," the pilot says, and her hand trembles before she closes it into a fist, torn between her duty and helping those she left behind. "COMMANDER, we are exposed here" the pilot yells, before Ventress slams the bottom of her fist against the wall of the gunship.

"Take off," she concedes, pained and torn, as the gunship lifts off from the balcony and climbs into the air. She leans out to see several droid STAPs closing in behind them, and quickly one of the gunships flying escort breaks off to engage the droids.

"Those droid sleds will easily outmaneuver the gunship," Ventress says staring out of the gunship, before she turns and looks to the pilot. "Whatever happens, make sure the royal family arrives safely at the command base."

"Commander I do not understand, are you…" she does not even allow clone pilot to finish his statement before she turns and leaps from the gunship. She draws both her lightsabers and ignites the blades before she beheads one of the droids, and throws one of her sabers into the chest of another, forcing it from its sled. She returns one of her lightsabers to her belt as she lands on the abandoned sled and calls her other lightsaber back to her hand, placing it on her belt as well.

"Bank left and I will cover you," she yells through her communicator, and following her command, the gunship makes a hard bank to the left bringing the pursuing droid sleds into her line of fire. She brings down two of the sleds with blaster fire, before the remaining two break off their pursuit and swing around towards her.

"Very well then," Ventress says pulling her hands from the controls and letting the STAP glide, as she draws her lightsabers. She deflects the blaster fire back into one of the droids and slashes the other as it passes on her right side, sending pieces raining down upon the city, as two more gunships fall into escort position around them.

"Well done Commander," she hears through her communicator, as she pulls up beside the gunship.

"Pilot take the royal family back to the command base," she orders through her communicator, before she breaks off and guns the STAP making a hard line back towards the hanger bay.

"Everyone goes home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII – Everyone Goes Home**

The skies above Anduin are alive with explosions and blaster fire, as if fireworks of a celebration for a grand victory. But victory in the battle for Anduin is less than assured, and with every flash of light that falls upon her face, Asajj Ventress increases her speed as she races towards the Royal castle, where she left those who accompanied her on her mission. There is little resistance from separatist air ships, which leads her to believe that the Omicron Squad was successful in their attempt to sabotage the enemy vulture droids.

"Captain Hunter, are you still in the hanger bay?" Ventress shouts into her communicator, but she receives no reply. She presses on the accelerator and pushes the STAP to its uppermost speed ignoring the other enemy STAPS, as she comes upon the front of the castle and hugs tightly to the wall making her way to the rear of the grand structure.

"Yes you are," she says, a feeling of relief coming over her body, as she sees the four clones exchanging fire with battle droids. There are damaged vulture droids strewn across the hanger bay, which the clones use as cover moving from one to the next. She makes a wide turn and comes around into the hanger bay, just as two droideka roll near the clones' position. She steers her STAP towards the droidekas and releases the controls, leaping from the STAP and flipping backwards as the STAP slams into the droidekas and explodes, destroying both, as well as a few battle droids. She draws her lightsabers as she lands upon her knee, and dashes into the ranks of the battle droids.

"Commander you came back, have you brought reinforcements?" Hunter asks.

"I brought myself," she says standing steadfast in front of the ARCs deflecting the droids blaster fire. "Grenades," Ventress yells, as Seven tosses a grenade, and Ventress covers her eyes from the bright white explosion, which temporarily stuns the battle droids.

"COME ON," Ventress yells, as she leads the ARCS follow her to opening of the hanger bay.

"Repel, I will cover you," Ventress says turning and deflecting blaster fire, as the clones lock in ropes and repel down the ground below.

"We are clear Commander," she hears through her communicator before leaps backwards from the platform deflecting blaster fire as she descends to the ground below.

"I left a little surprise on the platform before I repelled down Commander," Seven says looking down to a trigger in hand before he presses a button and the platform illuminates the area with a ball of red fire.

"Move," Ventress yells, shielding the group from the falling stone and droid debris. They run around the side of the castle hugging the wall, before they look upon the battle raging in the city in all directions leading from the castle.

"That's a lot of clankers between us and the Republic forces," Hunter says pointing into the city.

"Then we better get started before there are none left," Ventress says turning and looking at the ARCs, who nod their heads.

"That's right up our alley Commander," Hunter says, before Ventress leads the ARCs back into the streets of the city. They run quickly down a narrow alley, hiding in the shadows as they flank a brigade of B1 and B2 battle droids walking down the center of the city's main street. She raises her clinched fist giving the squad pause, before she motions the ARCs forward. She jumps to the roof of one of the building lining the street and looks down upon the marching droids who are unaware of her presence. She pulls her lightsabers from her belt before she leaps high into the air landing in the center of the brigade sending out ripples of force as she crashes to the street, knocking the droids from her immediate presence.

"It's a Jedi, destroy her," one of the droids says, and with the familiar sound of igniting plasma blades, Ventress rises to her feet and darts towards the battle droids, drawing their attention and their fire as all turn to attack her.

"NOW Captain," Ventress yells into her communicator and instantly the ARCs emerge behind the distracted droids and begin assaulting them with blaster and rocket fire, as well as grenades destroying many instantly, as Ventress finishes off the last of the brigade.

"Commander destroyers incoming," Hunter yells, as Ventress turns to see four droidekas rolling quickly up the street.

"Find cover," Ventress yells as the droidekas uncoil and raise their shields, focusing their attention on her. She deflects their blaster fire before she darts from the street and takes cover behind a large marble statue, of a cloaked woman with praying hands. She extends her hands and the base of the statue begins to break and crack before it falls towards the droids and crushes them. The unit moves quickly back into the narrow alleys before the start to move through the city, seeking to rendezvous with the Republic forces.

"Commander there are turret droids, tanks and Octuptarra ahead and they have our forces at a standstill, but they are under heavy bombardment from the fleet and our gunships," Ace says pointing to the distance, which is lit be explosions which shake the ground they stand on.

"The fleet cannot get preoccupied with this assault, I heard the Neimoidian Commander say that they have incoming reinforcements, the fleet may be caught off balance if all their focus is down here," she says looking into the distance. "Signal the Resolute and inform them of the approaching droid ships," Ventress says as Ace nods his head and pulls off his pack to use the long range transmitter.

"I have alerted the Admiral Yularen and the fleet, and they are breaking orbit and going to set mines at the exits of all common hyperspace routes," Ace says returning his pack to his back.

"Master come in," Ventress blurts into her communicator.

"Ventress, I thought I told you to stay with the royal family, but I have been told that the gunship carrying them arrived at the command base without you," she hears in a scolding voice coming from the other end.

"They were safe and under escort Master, so I decided to come back and retrieve the ARCs who were pinned down in the hanger after distracting the droid units in the castle to cover our escape," Ventress explains.

"Where are you padawan?"

"We are almost to you, we have disabled a large number of vulture droids and destroyed a large portion of the droids back line defense to the south of the royal castle," Ventress updates her Master as she looks into the distance. "If you can break through the droids defense here you can outflank the other droids units throughout the city," she adds.

"You do have a mind for the battlefield padawan."

"Hold your fire to the buildings on your left and we will try and punch a hole Master," Ventress says.

"Very well Ventress, we will look for your signal, Obi-Wan out," she hears before she motions the ARCs forward. She raises her fist to give halt to the ARCs before she points to droid tanks just onto the street, and the ARCs activate their cloaking units and sneak out to set charges on them. Ventress once again leaps to the rook of one of the building and then bounds out towards one of the Octuptarra drawing her lightsabers. She lands on one of the turrets before she cuts off the head, grips it with the force and throws it into a cluster of B2 battle droids below. She turns to the some of the droid tanks raising their turrets, but before they can fire the battle field is rocked by explosions.

"Now Master cripple their right flank and they will crumble," Ventress yells into her communicator as the ARCs commence attack from the left with what rockets and grenades they have left. But no sooner than the droids turn towards the fire coming from the buildings they come under fire by the Republic forces from the right led by General Secura and Commander Bly. Ventress leaps to the ground to assist the ARCs in the holding of the left flank, as Obi-Wan leads the Republic forces up the main street, and soon the droids are caught in a deadly crossfire.

"FORWARD!" Obi-Wan yells pointing his lightsaber ahead as the droids dwindle under the onslaught, and the newly gained air superiority against the thinned out vulture droid units. After a long night of fighting Ventress can finally take sigh of relief as she tears into the droid ranks along with the other Jedi knowing that the battle for the city will soon become a victory for the Republic.

"General Kenobi, all forward units are advancing all over the city," Commander Cody says, as AT-RT walkers sprint forwards through the city streets under the cover of gunships.

"What about the fleet?" Obi-Wan questions.

"They were able to ambush the droid ships coming out of hyperspace and have gained the advantage," Cody responds.

"Then this planet will soon be returned to its people," General Secura proclaims, as she turns and watches the advancing Republic troops.

"Then let us finish this," Ventress says.

"No Ventress, you have had a long night, your men are low on ammo, and I know you must be tired," Obi-Wan says in almost a fatherly voice of concern, before he calls for a gunship to come to their location. "Go and rest, I will ferret out the remaining droid units and clean this up."

"But Master…"

"No padawan, you have already disobeyed me once tonight, and though it worked to our advantage, you must learn to follow my commands because I only do what is best for you."

"I did not mean to disobey you Master, but I could not leave the ARCs behind, I made a pledge to them."

"Why was this so important to you padawan, there are always casualties in battle?"

"Because I made a pledge to them Master, that we would not leave each other, and that loyalty, that honor, that trust, being part of something like that is what I wish to one day find in the Jedi Order," she says backing up and standing with the members of the Omicron Squad. "If such things are tossed aside so easily, why become part of them?" She continues before for she lowers head and sighs loudly. "I may have been filled with anger and rage, evil for a time Master, but I have never been without honor or loyalty, it was just misplaced."

There is a moment of silence from her Master but she can sense his frustration and anger subsiding.

"You are going to make a fine Jedi Knight one day Ventress," he says stepping forward and putting his hand on her shoulder. "I told you once that you could have been one of the brightest lights in the Order, and I still feel that is true," he says with great sincerity as he looks her in the eye. "But until then I am still your Master and I will do what is best for you, and that is for you and your men to return and rest, you have done well this night, and you should be proud," he says, and finally she concedes and bows her head.

"Yes Master," she says, as a gunship lowers down behind them.

"Go with her Aayla, contact the Jedi Temple and inform them of what has transpired here," Obi-Wan orders.

"Yes Master Kenobi," General Secura says bowing her head. "Come padawan," she says motioning for Ventress to follow her.

"Come, you deserve a rest as well," Ventress says motioning for the ARCs to follow her as well. They all climb aboard the gunship before it rises from the ground and takes off towards the city boarders.

"You fought well today padawan, Obi-Wan was right, you will make a fine Jedi one day," General Secura says nodding her head. General Secura continues to stare at her for a moment, her face twisting with confusion. "You are surprised to hear such praise?'

"Honestly, yes," Ventress replies, still holding to her thoughts and feelings of the Jedi, which circle around her creating a wall, which keeps her from trusting and believing in the Jedi Order. But every day she has spent outside of the early days of accusing and convicting eyes of some in the temple has caused cracks to form in the wall.

"You think that we will hate you because of your past?

"It would be your right."

"You are not evil Ventress, you were just deceived," General Secura says looking over and putting her hand on her shoulder. "Obi-Wan has told me of your past, how your parents were killed, and then the one thing you had to hold onto in the never ending violence of your planet was your Jedi Master," she continues, and even years later the events still sting Asajj Ventress with sadness with just a mentioning. "He was killed and you felt great sadness, great anger, guilt, and weakness that you could not protect him."

"He would not have wanted for me what I became."

"There is not one Jedi who can truthfully say that they would not have taken the same path given the circumstances," General Secura says sincerely. "You were offered power to heal your sense of weakness, so that you could stop one you loved from ever being killed again, and you were given a focus and a target for your great anger," she explains. "Dooku deceived you."

"It was still I who chose to give into the dark side," Ventress says, before General Secura's face becomes pained and sad.

"What…what is it?" Ventress questions the Jedi, confused by the sudden feelings of guilt coming from her, feelings that have become very familiar to Ventress.

"You are not the only Jedi who was tempted by the dark side. I once gave into the dark side as well after my uncle was killed," General Secura explains. "I too was responsible for the deaths of others, and I even attempted to kill my own Master," she continues, her voice full with guilt.

"One cannot be held responsible for acts committed while they have no knowledge of who they are," Ventress says, as General Secura looks at her strangely. "I asked Master Kenobi of you, and he told me of your past," Ventress says as gunship lowers down in front of the command base.

"Maybe so, but that does not change what has happened, nor does it bring anyone back," General Secura says somberly. "Neither does living in the past Ventress, all we can do is what we think is right today," she continues before Ventress nods her head. "Now I must contact the Jedi Temple and inform them of the situation here," she says before stepping off the gunship.

"General Secura," Ventress says, but as General Secura turns around she is unable to form the next words she had meant to say.

"You are welcome padawan," General Secura says with a slight smile, before she turns to around. "And you may call me Aayla," she adds before walking away.

"In our opinion, you are a fine Jedi now Commander," Hunter says stepping off the ship with the rest of the Omicron Squad. "For one who is used to leading dispensable droids, you did the Omicron Squad a service today Commander Ventress," Hunter says removing his helmet before he holds it at his side and bows his head.

"I do not take my pledges lightly Captain, though I am sure you have returned from much tighter situations," Ventress says, drawing a slight grin from the clone.

"Yes we have Commander, but it does not change the act," Hunter says, as he and his men walk off towards the entrance of the command base as well. Ventress did not know just how tired she was from the night's events until she was taken away from the adrenaline of the battle field. She walks slowly down the hall past a room where she sees the royal family standing and before she knows it Tayha comes running up to her.

"Thank you," the young girl says looking up at her with a now spoiled innocence, but Ventress is happy to see the young girl happy with her family.

"I told you it would be OK," Ventress says.

"Come Tayha, the Jedi must be tired, let her go and rest," Queen Evela says from the doorway waving her hand for her daughter to come back over.

"Bye bye, thank you saving my parents," she says before she turns and runs back over the Queen, who nods her head to Ventress, before she turns and walks back into the room.

"_Definitely a more fulfilling path_," Ventress thinks to herself before she turns and goes to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX – Gazing into the Mirror**

Asajj Ventress has never liked leaving the planets she has helped to liberate or protect because she hates the feeling of unknowing of what will happen after she departs. Will the garrisons of troops left behind be able to protect the planets liberty or will the Separatist armies succeed in retaking the planets. She looks down to her wrist at a small bracelet given to her by Tayha, a small girl she helped to save on Elvian V and she thinks that the life of a Jedi is far more fulfilling than serving a side bent on destruction and domination of others.

"We are approaching the command ship," Obi-Wan says, before she turns and looks out the forward window of the shuttle. She had never seen this many battle groups together since she joined the republic forces, and she is impressed by the force of the Open Circle Fleet. They dock in the bay of the Venator class starship and Ventress shakes her head with a feeling she has not felt in some time. Not since he struck her down on Boz Pity. She ramp lowers slowing to floor, and at the bottom she sees him, glaring at her, his cutting eye bisecting the scar that she gave him. But surprisingly to her, she does not have the anger or ill feeling that expected to have upon seeing him for the first time since Boz Pity.

"Skywalker," she says before walking down the ramp and bowing her head.

"So it's true, they Council actually allowed you to serve the Republic after what you have done," Anakin says looking down on her.

"Anakin, now it not the time for this, and you are out of line," Obi-Wan says.

"Out of line Obi-Wan, with all the Jedi she's killed, she tried to kill you and…"

"ANAKIN," Obi-Wan yells, drawing the attention of some of the clone troops in the hanger bay. "She has served the Republic admirably since she has taken up its defense, and she has earned the great respect of the clones in our battle group because of her refusal to leave her ARCs behind on Elvian V, even against commands to withdraw and leave them," Obi-Wan continues. "You should fight beside her before you judge her Anakin."

"She is your padawan Master, trust her if wish, I still do not," Anakin says looking over Obi-Wan's shoulder at her before he turns and walks away.

"Do not mind him padawan, he has not had the best times as of late," Aayla Secura says putting her hand on Ventress' shoulder. "You have shown who you really are when not deceived by Count Dooku."

"That is of no concern now, I sensed a great deal of urgency when Master Windu summoned us here, so we had better see what he wants; let us go to the briefing room," Obi-Wan says as the three exit the hanger bay, take the lift up to the command level, and make their way down the hall to the briefing room. They walk down a small set of stairs where Anakin stands next to a large table which serves and holoprojector, which is already glowing with the images Masters Windu and Yoda, as well as Chancellor Palpatine and his advisors.

"Greeting Masters, Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan says bowing his head, followed by Aayla Secura.

"Greeting Masters, greeting Chancellor," Ventress says, as a familiar feeling swims through her that she cannot place.

"Greeting padawan, heard good things of you we have," Yoda says nodding his head.

"Yes, Dooku's former assassin," Chancellor Palpatine says rubbing his chin, before he starts tapping the tips of his fingers together. "I have heard of your deeds since you joined the Jedi Order, and perhaps one day you may return to this galaxy what you have taken from it," the chancellor says nonchalantly, but his words sting her, and spring up new fountains of guilt within her.

"With all due respect Chancellor, Asajj Ventress is not a part of the Jedi Order to repay some debt she owes for past acts against this galaxy and the Republic," Obi-Wan says in her defense. "She now protects the Republic as any other of us."

"Fair enough Master Kenobi, but nevertheless we have a task for your padawan," the Chancellor responds.

"What would that be?" Obi-Wan questions.

"I have received intelligence that the Separatists have a listening post in the rings of Corin, the third planet in the Undar system. They have been intercepting our Holonet transmissions for some time since we have begun the sieges of the Outer Rim," Chancellor Palpatine says.

"Ambushing our fleets they have been, destroy this listening station we must," Yoda adds.

"We have also learned that they have a new Command Computer in this listening post that analyzes our data and sends tactical commands to the droid fleets for immediate response to our forces," Chancellor Palpatine says stepping from behind his desk. "If we can access this computer we may be able to acquire the locations of all droid forces in that sector," he adds.

"And use it as an advantage to ambush the droid fleets," Obi-Wan says nodding his head.

"Yes Master Kenobi, it could swing the tides or war to our advantage in the Outer Rim," Palpatine responds.

"I will leave with my padawan at once Chancellor," Obi-Wan says bowing his head.

"No Master Kenobi, this mission is tasked to your padawan, you are required for another task," Master Windu says.

"With all due respect Master, I do not feel that I should be separated from my padawan when she is about to embark on such a dangerous task," Obi-Wan pleads with this masters.

"The mission tasked to your padawan is not as dangerous as the one we send you upon," Master Windu replies.

"What mission?" Obi-Wan asks.

"We have uncovered some clues on the location of the Sith, and we ask that you and Skywalker investigate this matter," Master Windu says.

"Master Windu, Obi-Wan will need my help should he and Skywalker discover the Sith," Ventress says stepping beside her Master.

"To face a Sith, ready you are not," Yoda says pointing his finger at her, before he places his hand back on his cane. "A long way you have come since joining the Order, proud of you we are," Yoda continues.

"Then why can't I accompany my Master on such a dangerous mission?" Ventress questions the Jedi Grandmaster, and though encouraged by his words, she feels slighted by her exclusion from the mission.

"Because padawan, quickly lost can such gains be, your failure on Malis, remember it do you," Yoda questions her, as visions of her encounter with the vision of her former Master run through her mind, as she remembers the anger and rage taking control of her, even as she thought she had banished them.

"I have learned much since then Master, I am ready to face such things," Ventress pleads.

"Our own council will decide upon when you are ready," Yoda says sternly. "Unusual it is for a Master and padawan to be separated, but strange are these times, and to risk the loss of padawan Ventress to the darkside once again, wise it is not."

"I understand Master," Ventress says, finally conceding the point to Master Yoda. But at the same time she concedes a point to herself as well, that maybe the Council's decision is based not upon a distrust of her, but a genuine wish to protect her.

"When do we leave Master," Anakin asks.

"You and your battle group will leave as soon as you are prepared," Master Windu says.

"I am still uneasy about leaving my padawan Masters," Obi-Wan says, his voice full of concern.

"Accompany General Secura your padawan will," Yoda says pointing to Aayla Secura, who bows her head. "Work with the ARC commandos again you will," he adds.

"Good luck to all of you, may the force be with you," Mace Windu says, as all the Jedi bow to their Masters and the Chancellor before the holo image disappears.

"Master no disrespect to the Council but something about all of this does not sit well with me," Ventress says, and Obi-Wan nods his head. "I also felt a familiar presence and it was not Master Yoda or Master Windu," she adds.

"What are you saying padawan?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I think that the Chancellor or someone in his inner circle does not have the best interest of the Republic at heart," Ventress replies. "I do not have a good feeling about either of these missions."

"Who are you to question the Chancellor, YOU of all people," Anakin screams at Ventress as Obi-Wan steps between the two. "The Chancellor is a good man, and a close friend, he would never do anything to jeopardize the Republic or the Jedi," Anakin continues to yell.

"Calm down Anakin, Ventress is only saying that she does not get a good feeling from these missions, and I must admit that I feel something is out of place as well," Obi-Wan says shaking his head.

"Well I trust the Chancellor, through his leadership this War will soon be over," Anakin says with his voice full of pride. "And your padawan needs to learn her place, she has no right to question the Chancellor."

"Calm down Anakin," Obi-Wan pleads holding out his hands.

"I won't stand here and listen to you question the Chancellor as if he can't be trusted," Anakin says angrily turning towards the door. "I'm going to prepare my men," he says before he exits the briefing room.

"He has not been the same since he lost his padawan," Obi-Wan says. "He still blames himself." Obi-Wan continues, shaking his head as he stares at the door Anakin exited.

"You should go and ready yourself as well Master Kenobi, Master Windu made it sound as if you would be leaving immediately," General Secura says.

"Watch over my padawan until we return Aayla," Obi-Wan says.

"Do not worry I will accompany her and the ARCs into the listening post Master Kenobi, we will be fine," General Secura says bowing her head.

"You should get some rest before your mission Ventress, you will need it," Obi-Wan says.

"I will not fail you Master."

"How many times must I tell you Ventress, these missions are not tests to prove yourself, and you cannot fail me, I can only fail you," Obi-Wan says as Ventress bows her head. "But be mindful padawan, I get an uneasy feeling from these missions as well."

"May the force be with you Master," Ventress says.

"May the force be with the both of you as well," Obi-Wan says before he turns to leave.

"I am going to discuss some things with Commander Bly and Admiral Yularen, but do what your Master said and rest," General Secura says, before Ventress bows her head and exits the briefing room to take the lift. She exits the lift on the floor her quarters are on, but as she approaches her room, she feels a familiar presence. "_What is he doing here_?" She thinks to herself before she opens the door to her quarters.

"Skywalker, to what do I owe this pleasure," Ventress asks, even as she feels the coldness coming from the Jedi.

"You may have fooled Obi-Wan Ventress, he's always had some unexplainable desire to save you, thinking that you will make a good Jedi one day, but I know that will never happen," Anakin says angrily. "The Council knows you are dangerous and they will never make you a Jedi Knight."

"You heard Master Windu and Master Yoda's words in the briefing, they have put the past behind them, I have put the past, our past behind me, why can you not do the same Skywalker?" She questions him, but there is no change in his demeanor, or the feeling saturating her quarters like and angry mist. "When all is said and done, we are all Jedi."

"You don't know what it is to be a Jedi Ventress." He says dismissingly.

"And you do Skywalker," she blurts out finally having enough of the Jedi's accusations and undermining of all she's done to prove that she isn't that person anymore. "I wonder what the Jedi Council would say if they knew about how you called upon your anger and rage to defeat me on Yavin and again on Coruscant," she says pointing at him. "That you threw a defeated enemy from the roof, that is not the Jedi way," she continues and though she knows that her next words will not defuse the situation she decides to hurt him how has hurt her. "What if they knew about you and the Senator, what would they say," she says and though she doesn't think it possible the smell of igniting plasma reaches her nose, and a flash of blue blurs her vision of him, momentarily.

"I warned you on Coruscant what you happen if you threatened those I cared about Ventress, do not taunt me further," Anakin says his eyes cutting her with every word.

"I do not threaten anyone Skywalker, I only ask you to look at what you have done and think of where you would have been if you had not had Obi-Wan as your Master," Ventress replies not backing down one inch from the Jedi. "Be careful Skywalker because in your anger I see something in you." She says staring back right into his eyes looking at her reflection on his pupils, where she sees a flashing image of a person she wishes never to see again.

"And what would that be Ventress?"

"Myself, or rather how I used to be."

"We are nothing alike Ventress," he says extinguishing his lightsaber, and turning to leave. He pauses for a moment before he turns and looks over his shoulder at her. "And forget you ever heard of Padme, never mention her name to me again," he says before he leaves the room.

"Yes Skywalker we are alike, only we are moving in opposite directions."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X – Unintended Trials**

"You are troubled Asajj, do you miss your master," Aayla asks with a concerned voice.

Asajj does not know what bothers her more, the constant delving into her emotions and her thoughts by the Jedi, or the audacity of them to think that they can understand them. Her emotions are as complicated as her life has been, and if she cannot understand them at all times how can anyone else?

"Miss him no," she says, a small chuckle trickling through her lips. "I am not a child who misses her father," she says standing up and walking away from Aayla over to the window, where she drops her head and lets out a sigh. "If I do miss something, it's the sense that I belong here, in the Jedi order."

"Master Kenobi is not the only one who wishes to see you become a Jedi Knight Asajj."

Asajj knows every word Aayla is saying to be true, but even so, how can she trust that she will ever be accepted, or more so, how can she truly trust the Jedi Order itself. This mission still does not feel right to her, nor should it have to the Jedi council. Are they corrupt as she once thought, or is it the Republic itself that which is corrupt? "_But the Jedi serve the Republic_," she thinks to herself.

"Do you trust the Chancellor, the Republic, your place in this war?" Ventress asks turning and looking to Aayla, who she can sense is uncomfortable with the questions posed to her.

"It has always been the duty of the Jedi Order to protect the Republic," Aayla responds.

That answer is not good enough for Ventress though, she needs a why, a belief that what she is doing is right, an assurance that she is not once again serving the same evil that she sought to rid herself of.

"But do you trust it, do you believe in the Republic, because something about this war does not feel right," Ventress says. "I know Jedi are taught to not use emotion or become attached, but can one become attached to a cause, or do we blindly follow our duty?"

"Or cause and our duty are one and the same Asajj."

"I am not so certain Master Secura, already the leader of one side of this War has proven to be not what he appeared, and every day that passes I sense that the Senate and the leaders of the Republic may not be either."

"Count Dooku once said that the Sith had infiltrated the Senate and controlled the minds of many senators," Aayla responds shaking her head. "We thought he was just creating mistrust as Sith do, but of late clues have given us doubt in that belief," she continues.

"Then why continue to have such blind faith in the Republic?"

"Because it is mere speculation until we have proof," Aayla responds, but Ventress can sense that is more than mere speculation to her. "Perhaps if Master Kenobi and Skywalker are successful in their mission we will know more about any connection between the Sith and the Senate."

"Then let us hope that they are successful before any plan the Sith may be planning to hatch catches us off guard."

"But until then we must continue with our duty and complete this mission," Aayla says before they both turn to the sound of the intercom, and Captain Hunter calling them both to the cockpit of the Jedi light cruiser J381.

"Are we nearing Corin Captain?" General Secura asks stepping into the cockpit along with Ventress.

"Yes General Secura, we will be dropping out of hyperspace in thirty seconds," Captain Hunter says.

Ventress finds no relief in a full deep breath, or the tapping of her fingers on the hilt of one of her lightsabers. Even the peaceful sight of the crystal rings of Corin in the distance as they drop out of hyperspace isn't enough to ease her anxiety over this mission. Aayla may have been correct earlier when she spoke of her missing her Master because along with a feeling of belonging Obi-Wan Kenobi also brings a calming feeling.

"Jam their sensors," General Secura orders.

"It looks as if the listening post is acting as a satellite moon on the second planetary ring," Hunter says bringing up a holo image. "The rings are made up mostly ice and rock fragments, we can drop into the rings and approach without the droids being able to detect us," he continues to explain. "We can enter through this maintenance shaft General, switch can slice the controls."

"Very well then let us prepare ourselves to leave immediately, we have to destroy this listening post and gather the information from the command computer as soon as possible," General Secura says as the three exit the bridge and make their way down to the belly of the cruiser where the rest of Omicron Squad waits for them already geared up for the mission.

Asajj hates the feeling of the enviro-suit, and wishes she could wear some of the clones' special armor instead, and even more so she hates the feel of wearing a helmet, and carrying the extra weight of the rocket pack. "_I guess it's tolerable until we get inside the listening post_," she thinks to herself. "_I guess you would welcome it if you were stranded in space_," she thinks, her thoughts leading her to another.

"Master Secura I have an idea, why don't we use an escape pod to jettison us towards the listening post, the droids won't be able to tell the difference between us and the rock fragments from the rings," Ventress suggests.

"That may work General, we can use rocket packs for the rest of the way," Captain Hunter says, before General Secura nods her head.

"Pilot be prepared to stop on my order, and turn the starboard side of the cruiser towards the listening station?" General Secura says through her communicator.

"Yes General Secura," the pilot replies.

"I still do not have a good feeling about this General Secura, I sense a presence upon the listening station, something more than just mere droids," Ventress says.

"I do not sense anything, I think you are still unsettled about this mission, but your focus needs to be here and now, this mission must be completed," General Secura replies sternly.

"_There is something there_," Ventress thinks to herself, but it seems that she'll find out what it is soon enough.

"All right pilot now," General Secura says as the cruiser stops and the listening posts comes into view from the window of the escape pods. "Ok pilot jettison escape pod one."

They are not abandoning ship but Ventress feels and anxiety worse than if they had been. There is a violent jarring as the escape pod is jettisoned into space, and she watches the fragments of ice and rock bounce off the window as General Secura uses the small boosters to maneuver the pod towards the station.

"Alright, exit the pods and head to the maintenance shaft," Master Secura orders setting the pod adrift and opening the hatch to the escape pod. They use their rocket packs to maneuver themselves up to the sealed maintenance shaft, and Switch floats directly to the control panel. He pressurizes the shaft before the hatch opens and the squad enters the shaft. They open the bottom end of the shaft and see a few droids standing in front of some control panels. Ventress motions for the ARCs to stay put before she drops down along with General Secura and dispatches the droids.

"Switch the control panel," Ventress orders as the ARCs drop down, and Switch moves quickly to the computer interface. Ventress takes the opportunity to remove her suit and mask along with General Secura.

"The reactor core is on the level below us, and the control room with the command computer is two levels up in a more secure area of the station," Switch says.

"Captain Hunter, take Seven and Ace and set the detonators, Switch will accompany Commander Ventress and I to the control room to slice the command computer, and maybe implant so commands of our own," General Secura says. "Once finished we'll contact the cruiser and rendezvous for extraction in the hanger bay."

"Yes General," Hunter says nodding his head before he disappears through a door on the far end of the passage followed by Ace and Seven.

"Can we use the ventilation system to get to the control room?" Ventress asks.

"We can use it to get to the floor Commander, but we will still have to find a way past the security to enter the room itself," Switch replies.

"Come Asajj, and be mindful, I sense that you may be right after all," General Secura says motioning for Ventress and Switch to follow. They enter the ventilation system from the first place they can find and take the shafts connecting the floors until they reach the proper level. Ventress motions for the others to be silent as she sees the feet and lower legs of a droid passing back and forth in front grate. She waits until she feels the approach of the droid before she lifts her lightsaber and ignites it, driving it through the wall above the grate. She watches as the top half of the droids body falls to the floor along with the second before she pushes the grate away, and exits into a side passageway. They slide along the wall until they reach a larger passageway, and Ventress peaks around the corner to see a group of droids in a central area where the passageway intersects others.

"Intruders…" One of the battle droids says as Ventress rolls out and dashes towards them igniting her lightsabers. "Sound the…" The droid cannot even finish its command before Ventress separates its head from its body, before moving on to the other droids.

"Which way?" General Secura asks.

"This way," Ventress says extinguishing her lightsabers.

"How do you know," General Secura questions, a doubting look on her face.

"Because whatever it is I sense will be in the place we need to go, I'm certain of it," Ventress says, and though she can't place the disturbance in her mind, something in the force is telling her she must find it. "And what I sense is this way."

"I sense something here, but it is not focused, it is everywhere elusive," General Secura says.

"Trust me Master, I know exactly where it is," she says turning to make her way down the passage. "What lies ahead is the only question," she says walking down the hallway as the others begin to follow. They make their way slowly towards the control room clearing out the droids as they go, and doing it as silently as possible to avoid bringing the whole station to alert of their or the others presence.

"There it is," Ventress whispers, peaking around the corner to the doors to the control room, which are guarded by large number of battle droids. Ventress looks over to Secura, who nods her head and readies her lightsaber, as she holds up three fingers and begins to count down. When she hits one, the Jedi ignite their lightsabers and leap from behind the wall tearing into the battle droids, which last little time before the combined might of the two Jedi.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Switch says coming up behind the two Jedi.

"That was too easy," Ventress says.

"Get this door open," General Secura commands before Switch walks to the control panel and begins to work on the controls.

Ventress can hear the inner latches of the door beginning to move before the loud sound of the largest bolt unlocking, flowed by the doors parting and opening before them.

"Come on," General Secura says motioning for the others to enter the control room, which is conspicuously absent of droids, or anything security at all.

"I have a bad feeling about this General," Switch says.

"As do I," Ventress says, and at that moment the lights fail, before they return dimmer than before, as if only being powered by auxiliary generators. She knows something is out of place as the disturbance in her mind is almost making her head explode.

"Did the others cut the power?" General Secura asks.

"No General, I know how the Captain operates he would have given us warning," Switch replies.

"Well there is the command computer, let's get the information and get out of here," General Secura says pointing across the control room, but before they can take another step shadows begin to move above them, and four objects drop down before them, and the room is given some light by the a violet light.

"MangaGuards," Ventress says igniting her lightsabers.

"Get out of her Switch, go and rendezvous with the others and call the ship," Ventress commands.

"But Commander, what about the computer?" Switch questions.

"That may not be possible now Switch, just do as the Commander says, that's an order," General Secura orders, as they two Jedi leap forward to engage the elite droid fighters.

"Yes General," Switch says exiting the room, as the two Jedi continue to duel two MangaGuards each.

"I told you master, this was a trap from the beginning, some in the Chancellor's inner circle gave him false information to lead us here," Ventress says parrying the blows of the droids before she cuts off one of the droids heads, and cuts it in half as well to make sure it's finished. "What if it was the Chancellor himself?"

"If the Chancellor were evil the Jedi would know it," Secura says leaping away from the strikes of one MangaGuards and bisecting another from its head on down, before she takes the two pieces and throws them at the other knocking it down.

"Not if he were a Sith, and Dooku was right," Ventress says.

"Be careful padawan we cannot make such accusations without proof," Secura responds.

"We are here in this trap are we not Master?"

"This may not be a trap padawan, these MangaGuards serve General Grievous, and this station is a high value target, worthy of the General's protection," Secura says.

"Grievous could not generate such an overwhelming presence of darkness as I feel," Ventress says opening up the droids guard with one of her lightsabers and destroying it with another, as the pieces fall to the floor. "And Grievous is not the only one who uses these bodyguards."

"I do not feel such darkness padawan," Secura says cutting through one of the MangaGuards legs, and watching it fall to the ground, where she drives her lightsaber through the second MangaGuard, and drags it upward cutting the droid in half.

"I do, I have not felt such choking darkness since we were on…" she says thinking back to her encounter in the clearing on Malis.

"Aayla we are…" but before she can finish her warning, threads of blue lightning crackle in the air as they flow swiftly towards the Jedi Master. They crash violently into her body, snaking around before they lift her from the floor and hurl her body through the air glancing hard off the ceiling before crashing into a control panel. Her body is snaked by loose energy from the control panel as well before it falls onto the floor, smoking and motionless. Ventress sees a flash of red appear as the form leaps towards the still body.

"AAYLA," Ventress screams, reaching out with everything she has clinching her fist and gripping Aayla Secura before she yanks her hand back pulling the body towards her, just as the form drives its lightsaber into the floor where she once was.

"Well done, but saving her is of no consequence, because I am not her for her, I am here for you my apprentice."

"DOOKU!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI – Trial of the Spirit**

It was supposed to be a routine mission, sneak upon the separatist listening post and destroy it. But this mission has been anything but routine, and it has become more troubling given the realization that it was a trap set by the Sith Lord, Count Dooku himself.

Ventress looks to her side where her only source of help the Jedi Aayla Secura lay unconscious, driven into that state by the Sith Lord. She feels a swelling anger inside of her, but her mind fades back to her test on Malis and her failure. "_Do not let it consume you, or you are lost,_" she thinks to herself as she seeks to calm herself, and conceal her feeling from the Sith Lord.

"Interesting, you do not curse me," Dooku says slowly circling her, a confident smirk upon his face.

"I once would have," she says trying to remain calm, as thoughts of Boz Pity swirl around her mind, a burning sensation growing where the blaster rifle stuck her as she yelled for her Master to wait for her. "I have thought of this moment ever since I awoke on that medical barge after you ordered you guard to gun me down, but now that I stand face to face with you Dooku," she says loosening her grip upon her lightsabers, which she has begun to clinch tightly in her swelling anger. "No I will not curse you Dooku."

"And why is that child?"

"Because that is what you want," she replies, as the air has become so saturated with darkness that she can no longer tell whether the darkness in the room is emanating from the Sith Lord or from within her. "You wish me to become angry so that you may use my anger to return me to your side."

"A conclusion reached by deferring to you Jedi teachings no doubt," Dooku says widening his grin. "That you should not use your emotion as an ally, but such teachings have only made you WEAK," he blurts forcibly before he dashes at her.

Under normal circumstances she may have been caught off guard by such quickness, but she has dueled the Sith Lord before and her memories of their sparring make her well aware of the true power of her opponent.

"You are a shadow of your formal self," he taunts her, as she catches his blade upon hers, and he slowly pushes them towards her. "Only through calling upon your anger, you rage can you hope to defeat me," he continues to goad her, as her arms begin to tremble under his strength and the small of her back begins to burn as his power arches her backwards.

"_Maybe he is right, maybe for a time, just for this fight,"_ she thinks to herself for a moment before her thoughts fade back to what she used to be. _"No, that is a trap,"_ she thinks before she musters the strength to push him away and leap backwards.

"You have forgotten who you are Ventress, you have forgotten what it means to be strong," he says lowering his lightsaber and extending his hand to her. "I can return you to who you once were, I can give you power back if you would only take it."

"I don't want your power Dooku that is no longer who I am, it was a lie," she says trying to guard herself against his words. She can feel the darkness calling to her and pulling at every bit of her being that has yet to be rehabilitated. She knows she cannot defeat him in a duel, so she thinks of ways that she can defend herself both physically and mentally.

"Nonsense child, it is your Jedi life that is the lie, you are an assassin, you are the Queen of Rattataki, the warrior who killed the twelve warlords and unified an entire planet," Dooku lauds her past deeds as he grins widely. "Your head tells the tale of who you are my child, you cannot deny it," he continues.

She rubs her hand over head slowly and thinks back to her days upon her home world and the acts that brought her to be its ruler. "_Soresu_." She thinks to herself. It was passive defense, but she was still not fully trained in the form. How could she hope to defend herself?

"_But he is not trying to kill your body, he is after your mind, you must be passive_," she says to herself as she falls into a defensive stance and breathes deeply.

"No that's not who am I Dooku, not even who I was," she says shaking her head. "I had a master before you and he showed me what true power was," she says raising her lightsaber.

"And what would that be child?"

"Bringing freedom and hope to a planet that had never known it," she replies before she lets out a loud sigh. "I let my master down by not finishing what we started, I became the very thing we wished to cleanse the planet of," she continues as Dooku's demeanor begins to change. "But I make amends for my past acts by protecting the galaxy from you and your master."

"You are a fool Ventress, if you think that you are anything but an assassin, a killer. You reveled in it, you desired nothing but power," he says before he dashes at her, and she parries his blows. She realizes that her assumptions were correct, that he is not trying to kill her, but bring her back to his side.

"No Dooku, I will never be that person again, I am a now a Jedi."

"You cannot hide your feelings from me child, you do not yet trust the Jedi, you are not yet sure of their intentions," he retorts as the two exchange a flurry of lightsaber strikes.

"They seek to stop you Dooku that is all that matters, they are spreading you thin and will soon defeat you and your master."

"Is that so child, it seems you have forgotten more than your just the path to your true power," Dooku replies with a grin. "Jedi teachings have clouded your mind, and still you serve them even though they still do not trust you and you do not trust them."

"There are some I trust Dooku, more than I do you."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi you no doubt speak of," he says continuing to grin. "I am not surprised by that, but…" he pauses as he turns his eyes to Aayla Secura lying upon the floor still unconscious. "You thought have now given away the identity of another you have come to call friend," he says slowly raising his hand.

He looks to Ventress and then back to the Twi'lek Jedi before he sends strands of blue lighting streaking through the air and crashing into the body of the Jedi. Her eyes spring open followed by loud screams of pain as her back arches from the floor. Ventress tries to act indifferent to the act even as strands of blue lightning hop about the body of Aayla Secura, one of very few she considers a friend in her new order.

"Interesting, you claim new found fondness for the Jedi Order but yet you do not care for the fate of your fellow Jedi Knight," Dooku says looking across the floor to Aayla Secura, her body still cracking with strands of lightning. "Perhaps there was some other Twi'lek Jedi I saw in your mind," Dooku continues as he walks slowly towards the injured Jedi.

Ventress grasps the hilts of her lightsabers more tightly with each step he takes towards Aayla. "But if you truly do not care for this Jedi, I will just kill her," Dooku says raising his lightsaber above his head.

"STOP!" Ventress yells as she leaps across the floor and catches the blade of Dooku's lightsaber upon hers.

"Or perhaps I was correct after all," Dooku grins as he steps away from Ventress.

"You are going to pay for this Dooku, for this and everything you've done," Ventress seethed, familiar feelings flowing through her body. She rushed her former master who elegantly parried her strikes.

"No…stop Asajj…" Aayla pleads weakly as she rolls over and looks to Ventress. "I would rather die than have Dooku use me to return you to the dark side of the force," she continues, her voice a soft murmur.

"Your death will come in time Jedi," Dooku responds angrily.

"You will have to go through me first Dooku," Ventress declares, while ignoring the pleas of Aayla Secura to stop.

She continues her attack upon her former master, who retreats in the face of her onslaught. Even though he looks to be on the defensive she knows that he does not fear her, he only seeks to let her draw upon her growing anger so that he may use it to his advantage. But she is not angry she is in control, no matter how much she wears the garb of anger.

"Enough child," Dooku says catching her blades upon his before he pushes her away with the force. "You do not have the skill to accomplish what you seek."

"And what is it that I seek Dooku?"

"You seek my death, but even in your anger you will not have it," Dooku replies before his face contorts itself into a picture of confusion.

"Are confused Dooku?" Ventress questions smugly, and the look upon Dooku's face slowly turns from confusion to impatient anger. "It is simple I do not act out of anger, but out of compassion, something I learned from my true master," she says drawing a evil scowl from Dooku.

"Your master was weak, and that is why he died, leaving you alone," Dooku retorts angrily before he points the tip of his lightsaber at her. "And when you were alone it was your anger that kept you alive, and brought you the revenge that you sought. It was your anger that led you to your true power, compassions has only made you weak, and it will only get you killed," he lectures.

"I've found that anger is shortsighted, it keeps you from seeing the whole picture," Ventress responds extending her lightsaber as well. "I did not see that the dark side was nothing but betrayal under the guise of seeking the strongest," she says before she exchanges a few strikes with the Sith Lord.

"And sadly, you were never strong enough my former apprentice," he replies.

"No Dooku it is you and the dark side that is not strong, you have no loyalty, and you have nothing to depend on but your anger and rage, which is why you treasure it so," Ventress says stepping slowly to her left. "I may not trust the Jedi wholeheartedly, but I have come to find that some are trustworthy and there are times when it is good to have someone you can trust to depend on," she explains, before they both turn their heads to the sound of a lightsaber igniting.

"Clever my former apprentice," Dooku says grinning.

"In your desire to use my apparent anger to your advantage you failed to see that your death was never my intent," she says.

"Indeed, she has given me the time necessary to recover from your attacks Dooku," Aayla Secura says stepping slowly towards the two, never moving her glance from the Sith.

Ventress knows that even though Aayla Secura now fights with her, they probably will not prove strong enough to defeat the Sith Lord.

"We must be careful padawan," Secura says, as they seek to flank the Sith Lord.

Secura glances to Ventress in attempt to see if Ventress understands her intent, and Ventress understands exactly what she is asking and nods her head in the affirmative. Secura quickly feigns a low attack upon the Sith Lord, and immediately Ventress takes to the air in an attempt to strike the Sith. Dooku gracefully parries both their attacks, but the Jedi continue their team attack upon the Sith who leaps from their path and seeks to strike them down with force lightning, which Ventress catches on the blades of both her lightsabers, as Secura leaps from behind her. Dooku raises his blade to parry her strike, before he pushes her from the air and sends her crashing to the floor.

"It is useless, the two of you cannot defeat me, and you know it," Dooku roars before he locks blades with Ventress, who struggles to hold him off. She knows his words to be true, but she also knows that she cannot surrender, because if she does, Aayla Secura will not see another day, and she will certainly end up once again serving the dark side of the force.

But suddenly in the back of her mind she senses something drawing very near. She breaks her lock with Dooku and falls back near Secura, who rises slowly from the floor.

"You may be right Dooku, the two of us may not be able to defeat you," she says turning and looking to the doorway to the room. "But as I said before, it is always nice to have those you can depend on," she says just as the door explodes, and the three members of the Omicron Sqaud enter the room.

"It seems we got here just in time," Hunter says, as he steps beside the two Jedi along with Switch and Seven.

"Are the charges set Captain?" Secura asks.

"Yes Sir, all Seven has to do is detonate them," Hunter responds.

"Then detonate them," Ventress says, her eyes still fixed on Dooku.

"But Commander we must retreat to a safe distant before we detonate the charges if we want to survive the blast," Seven explains the Ventress.

"Trust me when I say that this is the only way that we will survive," Ventress says.

"Do it, that is an order," Secura commands emphatically.

"Yes General," Seven responds before he presses a trigger on the device in his hands, and moments later explosions can be heard about the station, and the warning alarms sound all about.

"Well Dooku, it's your move, how important is this to you?" Ventress asks, as the station begins to rocks, and the secondary explosions draw closer.

"This is not over," Dooku says backing away towards the wall before he extinguishes his lightsaber, pulls a lever on the wall and disappears.

"Let's go, where is Ace?" Ventress asks.

"He went to signal the ship to extract us," Hunter says, as the five run quickly from the command center.

"We're not going to make it," Seven yells over the explosions as the ceiling and walls explode about them, and collapse into the corridor.

"He's right Commander, we won't make it back to the maintenance shaft," Hunter says.

"Switch, pull up the scans of this station," Ventress orders, and Switch presses a button on his forearm and a holo image of the station rises from the emitter. "Escape pods," Ventress says pointing at a spot on the holo image.

"Let's move," Secura yells as the five begin running through the crumbling corridors. "Switch, contact the ship and tell them to be ready to pick us up," Secura orders through coughs as the smoke becomes thicker around them.

They cannot see anything through the smoke and flames about the corridors, but Ventress follows a path shown to her by the force until they come upon a closed door. Ventress pounds her hand upon the control several times, but there is nothing. "Come on," she yelled loudly but the door would not open.

"Patience padawan," Secura says stepping beside Ventress. "Aid me," she says as both Jedi extend their arms towards the door.

There is no movement at first, but soon the large, heavy door begins to rise. Ventress seeks to keep her concentration amidst the explosions and falling debris all around her. They have the door high enough to pass under, when all of a sudden Secura pulls one of her hands away from the door and extends her hand to her right.

"Get down," she yells to the ARCs just as a large explosion erupts through the wall. She seeks to shield them from the blast, but it forces its way through her force barriers and knocks her across the hallways into the opposite wall. Ventress barely avoids her, before she regains her feet and manages to hold the door which had began to slide back down.

"Go, grab the general and go into an escape pod they're right behind this door," Ventress says, her voice straining as much as her powers.

"But Commander," Hunter says hesitating.

"GO!" Ventress screams emphatically, and this time Hunter orders his men to grab Secura and pull her through the door towards the escape pods.

"They're through, come on Commander," Hunter says turning towards the door, and beckoning for Ventress to follow.

"Go, I'm right behind you," Ventress says struggling to walk and hold the door at the same time. She watches as Hunter passes through the door, but the explosions draw closer to her and ceiling crumbles above her. She holds one hand upon the door and extends the other above her to stop the falling debris.

"Commander," Hunter screams turning and beginning to come back.

"No," she commands giving him pause in his step. "Get in the pod now," she orders, and finally he walks to the pod the others have climbed into. She decides that it's now or never and she readies herself to release everything and dive through the door. But before she can explosions rip through both walls. She tries to leap through the door but her vision blurs with the pain from the flames tearing her skin, and the force of the explosion throwing her forward. All she hears are the screams of the others before her world goes completely dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII – Chasing Ghosts**

Darkness flows in and betwixt the passages of the mind of Asajj Ventress, mingling and dancing with pain and fear creating one question followed by the next. There are still corners of her body asking her to accept the offer of power and a return to the dark side of the force to be strong again. But is it true strength or just an illusion, can you really be strong if you are left in solitude with no one to depend on but yourself? But when you care for others and make their fate your own, do you open yourself up to more pain, is it true strength to die for another.

Thoughts continue to swirl about her mind until they become visions, which turn to memories of darkness and flames tearing at her body as it begins to recall its travails against her former master.

"NO, I WON'T GO BACK," she screams as her eyes open and seek to adjust to the light about the room in which she rests. Her breaths are quick and heavy as she sits up in the bed and looks around the medical ward where she sees Aayla Secura sitting in a chair.

"Asajj, calm down, you are safe," Aayla Secura says with concern etched on her face, as she rises from the chair and approaches the bed.

"Where, where am I?" Ventress asks confused as she continues to look around the room, her head pounding and her eyes still strained.

"You're on a medical frigate, on your way back to Coruscant," Secura answers her.

"The last thing I remember is being on the listening post, and it collapsing all around us from all the explosions," Ventress says laying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"It seems the clones carried us both from the station, but they say if you had not held the door, none of us would have made it," Secura says bowing her head to Ventress.

"You need not bow to me Master Secura," Ventress says shaking her head and extending her hand to the Twi'lek Jedi who she has come to consider one of the only Jedi she can trust in the temple as well as a friend.

"I know that Master Kenobi has told you to let go of your pride, but that does not mean that you cannot accept the gratitude of the one whose life you saved."

"But why was it necessary, Count Dooku should not have been there without us knowing," Ventress says angrily as she sits up on her elbows and forearms. "Whoever gave the Jedi that intelligence led us into that trap, we need to find out where it came from," she continues.

"Perhaps you can ask the Jedi Council when you reach Coruscant."

"I think the question would be better coming from you Aayla," Ventress says looking away.

"I would if I were returning to Coruscant with you, but I have been given orders to take a battle group to Felucia to reinforce the troops there," Secura explains, and she begins to loathe the idea of returning to the Jedi Temple alone, without either of the people who make her feel like she belongs there.

"I wish you were returning to the temple with me Aayla."

"Because you do not think you have anyone there who wishes to see you become a Jedi Knight, or that those on the council will not believe you because they distrust you," Secura says, and Ventress can only nod her head.

"The Council has been sent reports of our encounter on the listening post by Captain Hunter as well as myself, they will not look past what you did upon that station," Secura says, but even her words are not enough to sway Ventress to the idea that she will ever be fully accepted or trusted in the temple.

"If you truly wish to walk this path then you must trust them eventually," Secura says rising from the bed. "Master Yoda is of fair mind, he will listen to you and not judge, but you may want to stay away from Master Windu," she continues with a smile. "It will be hard to gain his trust."

"Someone is coming," Ventress says as both Jedi look to the door, where Commander Bly enters the room.

"Good to see you up and around sir," Rex says nodding his head to Ventress. "General Kenobi has just completed his most recent mission and has asked to speak with you," Bly informs them.

"Your Master worries for you so, that he has sought to see of your welfare before even contacting the temple," Secura says as Ventress tries to slide out of the bed only to discover that she still has not recovered from her injuries. Her side is on fire with pain as she swings her feet onto the floor and tries to stand straight up.

"You may require another session in the bacta tank before you return to Coruscant," Bly says.

"I will be fine Commander," Ventress says as they follow Bly from the medical ward through the corridors of the ship to the communication room where holo images of Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker sit above the transmitter.

"Greetings Master," Ventress says bowing her head to Obi-Wan. "Skywalker," she says bowing her head to him as well.

Obi-Wan shakes his head as he looks at her before he begins to rub his beard, she is not sure what to make of his demeanor until a small grin grows on his face.

"Why am I not surprised to see my padawan in a medical robe," Obi-Wan says shaking his head again. "But since you are both standing there in one piece, can I assume that your mission was a success?" He asks, but the Ventress only turns her head and looks at Secura.

"Yes Master, but it was more complicated then we first thought, when we reached the command computer Count Dooku was waiting for us," Ventress says, causing a look of disbelief and confusion to jump upon the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi, as the face Anakin Skywalker contorts in anger.

"Dooku, but we're supposed to be on the trail of Count Dooku, how could he be on the listening post," Obi-Wan asks with hints of anger and frustration in his voice.

"I cannot be a coincidence, you on a wild Bantha chase, and Count Dooku being at the very place I was sent on a mission," Ventress says trying to hold back her anger and remove the accusatory tone from her voice.

"What do you mean?" Anakin questions.

"We believe it was a trap, set so that Dooku could turn Ventress back to the dark side of the force," Aayla Secura responds.

There is a moment of silence as Obi-Wan and Anakin look at each other with confusion on both their faces, mixing with anger.

"I could have just been bad intelligence," Anakin says shaking his head.

"No Skywalker, Dooku was there for me. When we dueled he was not trying to kill me, he was trying to turn me back to the dark side, it was his only goal in our encounter," Ventress says slamming the bottom of her fist into her hand.

"I must agree with the padawan, Dooku had a chance to kill me, but instead he chose to torture me in front of Ventress to seek to anger her," Secura says dropping her head and looking off to her left.

"But here you stand, how is it that you were able to escape without falling into your anger as you did on Malis?" Obi-Wan asks as visions of her in the clearing on Malis swirl in her head and begin to mingle with memories of facing Dooku upon the listening post.

"I made my focus saving Master Secura rather than killing Dooku," Ventress responds as she looks over at Secura who raises her head and smiles. "I was able to keep him occupied until Master Secura recovered and could aid me," she adds.

"But we could not defeat the Sith, so I ordered the ARC's set of the charges while we were still aboard the station, and Dooku fled so that he would not be caught in the explosion," Master Secura explains.

"But Master I have no doubt in my mind that it was a trap, everything from us being split apart, and you being sent far away, to me being sent to that station," Ventress says.

"The Jedi gave those orders," Anakin blurts angrily as he steps closer to the screen. "Are you accusing the Jedi of sending you into a trap with Count Dooku?" He questions.

"That was not Jedi intelligence," Ventress responds. "It came from someone close to chancellor, and I believe it is someone in his inner circle that is aiding the Sith, perhaps even…"

"Don't you dare finish that," Anakin shouts, his lips trembling and his fist clinched tightly at his side. "The chancellor is a good man, and the leader of the Republic, you will not disparage him, you serve him."

"Calm down Anakin, this is not helping us find out what happened," Obi-Wan pleads with Anakin, before Commander Rex steps up behind them.

"Sir, there is an incoming message from the Jedi Temple," Rex says coming to attention.

"Patch into this one Rex," Obi-Wan says as Rex nods his head and signals another clone to patch in the message. They all look to their left where an image of Master Yoda and Master Windu appear.

"Greetings Masters," Ventress says bowing her head.

"Greetings padawan, read the report of the ARC troopers and Master Secura we have, very impressed by your actions on the station we are," Yoda says.

"We are still trying to discover how an intelligence error so large could have been made, that we did not know that Count Dooku would be there," Master Windu says.

"I do not feel that it was a mistake Masters, Dooku knew that I would be there, he was waiting for me, to attempt to turn me back to the dark side," Ventress says.

"There is nothing to prove that anyone involved in gathering that intelligence has any ties to the Sith," Anakin says angrily.

"True that is not," Yoda says, causing a look of utter confusion to fall over the faces of all the Jedi.

"What do you mean Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asks with his voice breaking.

"We have been investigating the possibility of a Sith Lord controlling the Senate, and our intelligence led us to the LiMerge Power building in the Works, and there we found evidence that the Sith have been using that building for some time, perhaps even to train," Windu explains before he shakes his head. "There were destroyed combat droids all around the building, all having been destroyed by lightsaber," he continues.

"How could we have missed this for so long?" Obi-Wan asks.

"That is of no concern now, we have just received word that our clone battalion on Tythe has come under attack by General Grievous," Master Windu says.

"What does this have to do with finding the Sith?" Master Secura asks.

"The headquarters of LiMerge Power is on Tythe, and we also have intelligence that Count Dooku has made his way there after the encounter on the listening post," Windu replies.

"Trying to cover their tracks they are," Master Yoda says.

"Master Kenobi we need you and Skywalker to take your battle group to Tythe and retake the planet before they Sith can destroy the evidence of the Sith Lord and his ties to the Senate," Master Windu orders.

"Will I be allowed to rejoin my Master, he will need my help on this mission?" Ventress asks.

"Return to the Jedi Temple you will, still injured you are," Yoda says shaking his head.

"But Master," Ventress pleads.

"Even if you were not still injured, it would take too long for you join with Obi-Wan's battle group, and time is of the essence," Master Windu explains, and given the circumstances she must concede.

"I understand Master," Ventress says bowing her head.

She is overcome suddenly with fear, and her thoughts are filled with questions of the words she has just heard and the mission they are setting the Jedi upon.

"My Masters, don't you feel this is all a little too convenient?" Ventress asks, her thoughts becoming darker, her feelings uneasy.

"You think this intelligence is false as well my padawan?' Obi-Wan asks.

"Remember what I told you on Boz Pity Master. Some of my last words to you?"

"You told me to protect the core worlds," Obi-Wan replies.

"Yes Master, for the Sith are all about diversion and misdirection, they will show you one thing, but the obvious is never their true intention," Ventress explains as her mind seeks to recall visions of her days as the apprentice of Count Dooku.

"What are you saying?" Master Secura asks.

"I think it is the plan of the Sith to attack the core worlds, maybe even Coruscant itself," Ventress answers.

"That is outrageous, it makes no sense," Anakin says angrily.

"There are less and less Jedi on Coruscant, and even now the two of you leave for Tythe, and Aayla is on her way to Felucia, they may be spreading our forces out and keeping them outside of the range of help should they be needed," Ventress counters looking at Anakin, whose face still shows signs of anger.

"All hyperspace routes leading into Coruscant are monitored, we would have ample notice of a Separatist attack should they seek to invade Coruscant, so be at ease padawan," Master Windu says.

"We will leave for Tythe immediately masters," Obi-Wan says.

"Very well, may the Force be with you," Master Windu says before the image of Master Windu and Master Yoda disappears.

"Anakin, go and prepare the men, I will be there shortly," Obi-Wan says to Anakin who bows his head and exits the image. "Master Secura, may I have a word with my padawan?" Obi-Wan asks of Master Secura who bows her head to Master Kenobi.

"I will be in the hanger if you wish to see me off," Master Secura says before she exits the room.

"Yes Master, you wished a word with me," Ventress says bowing her head.

"Yes my padawan, I wish to ask you to be more careful in the choice of your words, especially when it comes to the chancellor, for Anakin considers him a friend and our words may make their way back to him," Obi-Wan says.

"I knew it Master, you do not trust the Chancellor or those around him anymore than I."

"No, there is something about this mission that makes me very uneasy as well, especially given the circumstances of your last missions, I have no doubt in my mind it was a trap," he says rubbing his beard with his hand. "But I have not sensed the dark side when I am around the Senate or those who serve the Chancellor."

"Because the dark side has clouded your minds so that you and the other Jedi can no longer see it," Ventress replies. "But having been part of it so I can feel it, and it surrounded your mission the moment I heard Master Windu assign it to you." Ventress explains and for a few moments Obi-Wan stands in silence.

"Be mindful when you return to Coruscant Ventress, I will return as soon as we have accomplished our mission," Obi-Wan says.

"Yes Master Kenobi, may the force be with you," Ventress says bowing her head before the transmission stops and the holo image of her master vanishes.

Ventress returns to her quarters and though still in some pain discards her medical robe to once again dawn the garb of the Jedi. She makes her way down the hallway to the lift, which she takes down to the hanger where she sees Aayla Secura talking with Commander Bly and Captain Hunter.

"Are you going to Felucia as well?" Ventress asks of Captain Hunter.

"No, we are being sent on missions throughout the outer rim," Captian Hunter answers. "But we will not forget working with you Commander Ventress, or that you are the reason we can still aid the Republic."

"You returned the favor Captain, I would not be here right now if not for you and the rest of Omicron Squad," Ventress says bowing her head.

"If you ever require our aid, we have a dedicated frequency just for our squad, call us and we will be there Commander," Captain Hunter says handing a data pad to Ventress, who nods her head.

"May the force be with you Captian," Ventress says before Captain Hunter walks away towards a cruiser.

"I have something to give you as well," Secura says, before she reaches into a pouch and pulls out a stone that looks to be ablaze.

"What is it?" Ventress asks, her gaze fixated upon the stone.

"It is called the Heart of Fire, they come from the planet Kiffu, where it is tradition to give them to someone you consider a close friend," Secura says placing the stone in Ventress' hand and closing it around it. "Perhaps it will be a reminder of the acceptance that awaits you should you complete your journey to become a Jedi."

"Thank you, I will treasure it always," Ventress says continuing to stare at the stone. "I do not know what to say."

"Say that you will give the Jedi a chance with an open mind," Secura pleads with Ventress. "They are not bad people Asajj and they are worthy of your trust, you have left all of your past behind except your disdain for the Jedi Order," she continues amidst the words of Commander Bly informing General Secura that it is time to join the battle group so that they can depart for Felucia. "It has been my honor to fight alongside you Asajj Ventress," Secura says bowing her head. "Until the force sees it fit to bring us together again."

"May the force be with you Aayla," Ventress says bowing her head, before Aayla Secura turns and boards a cruiser along with Commander Bly.

Ventress watches as the cruiser exits the hanger and speeds the nearest Venator Class star destroyer. She looks down at the stone burning like fire in her hand, and thinks about the words of the one who gifted it to her.

"Be well my friend."


	13. Chapter 13

**True Intentions**

Can a place be called home if you do not feel welcomed there? Can a place be called home if you do not look forward to returning to it? Is a place truly home if you are only there because you have nowhere else to go?

Asajj Ventress walks through the hallways of the Jedi Temple changing her answer to the questions with every step. She tries to use the excuse of not being welcomed by other Jedi as the reason for her apprehension to accept life in the temple. But the looks of ill will she had received when she first came to the temple have been replaced by nods and looks of respect from the Jedi she passes in the hallway. Her mind fades back to her conversation with Aayla Secura and she begins to wonder if it is the Jedi at all, but rather her desire to continue holding someone responsible for the death of her first Master.

"Asajj," she hears as she makes her way through the corridor.

She gives pause to her step for a moment but does not turn around. She has many questions in her mind that she needs answered immediately, and there are very few in the temple who can give her the answers she seeks.

"Ventress," she hears again, and this time she recognizes the voice and the presence as it draws closer to her. She turns around and sees the Jedi Serra Keto walking swiftly through the hall weaving between the other Jedi.

Ventress does not know what to make of the young Jedi, whether she is a becoming a friend or a rival through their many sparring sessions. Her demeanor as she approaches is a far cry from the coldness she showed her the first time they sparred, when she sought to hold her all at once accountable for everything the former dark Jedi had done while under the control of the dark side.

"Do you need something of me Serra?" Ventress asks.

"I was on my way for some lightsaber training with Master Drallig, and I was wondering if you wanted to spar a little."

"There are plenty of other Jedi here to spar against," Ventress says turning to walk away.

"But none provide the challenge that you do Ventress," she says giving Ventress pause. "So many of the Masters and Knights are leading clone troops in the Outer Rim, and the remaining Jedi do not possess the skill with a lightsaber that you do."

"Shouldn't you be leading clone troops as a General yourself, I heard of your passing of the Trials?" Ventress asks, which brings a quick smile to the face of the young Jedi. "I guess congratulations are in order," Ventress says bowing her head.

"Thank you," Serra says bowing her head as well. "I am sure that will come soon enough, as well as your passing of the Trials."

"If I am ever allowed to take the Trials, I do not know if the Jedi will ever let me truly join their order," Ventress says looking away out of the window onto the rising skyline of Coruscant.

"It is your order as well Ventress," Serra responds respectfully.

"I am surprised that you of all people would say that," Ventress retorts.

Serra drops her head immediately, cut by the words, and she remains silent for a few moments before she takes a deep breath and raises her eyes to Ventress.

"I know it did not seem that way when you first arrived," Serra says before a loud sigh. "I was to blame more than any, and for that I apologize," Serra says sincerely, her voice filled with remorse.

Ventress thinks back to their first sparring session and the animosity that filled the young Jedi's eyes and words, and she realizes that Serra Keto more than any other Jedi is a symbol of the thoughts of the Jedi towards her.

"I am truly sorry, you have proved by your actions that you are truly worthy to become a Jedi Knight," she says, her words weighed down with guilt and remorse. "In a way I have you to thank for passing the Trial of the Spirit because you showed me things in myself, emotions that I was able to deal with, I had a lot of anger in me" Serra says.

"There is still something that troubles you, I can sense it," Ventress says. "Are there still some lingering feelings over my past deeds?"

"It has nothing to do you with, at least not directly," Serra answers before she looks away and drops her head. "I heard of your deeds since you have come to the temple, things worthy of acknowledgement in the Jedi archives. I only wish to serve the Republic and the Jedi Order in such a manner."

"Then why haven't you, you could have lead Clone regiments as a padawan as I did?" Ventress asks.

"As the padawan of the battlemaster I have not seen much action in this war because my Master never leaves the temple, they would not send me into battle alone," Serra answers with a sigh. "I only hope now that I am a Knight I may be given a chance."

"Be careful what you wish for, because if you have not left the temple to see battle, you have not seen death either," Ventress says, as visions begin to swirl around her mind. "Could you accept seeing the death of those you spar against and call friend?"

"I feel my training and the trials have prepared me for such things."

"Then good luck to you, perhaps I will fight beside you one day," Ventress says, once again turning to leave.

"Do you not wish to train today?"

"Perhaps later, I am on my way to see Master Yoda," Ventress responds turning and looking over her shoulder to Serra who nods her head.

"Later then, I look forward to it," Serra says before she turns and walks back down the corridor.

Ventress shakes her head before she turns her eyes back to the path, and makes her way down the corridor to the lift, which she takes up to the floor of Master Yoda's quarters. As she makes her way down the hall she thinks that if Serra Keto can change, maybe too can the rest of the temple. She reaches the quarters of Jedi Grandmaster, and all of the questions that have swirled in her mind for many days rush back to the surface. She takes a deep breath and reaches her hand for the control panel, but before she can touch it the door opens.

"Padawan, wish to speak to me do you?" She hears the voice of Master Yoda ask before she enters the room slowly.

She looks around the room, where Yoda sits on a tuffet chair in the center of the room, which is dim, only illuminated by the strands of light creeping between the closed blinds.

"Yes, Master Yoda, I would like a word if you have time," Ventress says apprehensively, not knowing how to approach the Jedi, or where to begin.

"Busy I am not, I sense many questions you have," Yoda says extending his hand and pulling another chair over for Ventress to sit upon. Ventress sits down slowly onto the chair and looks over to the old Jedi, still not knowing how to begin.

"Come to me with questions you have, but now nothing to say have you, hmm?"

"I do not know where to begin Master, there are so many questions, so many things I wish to know," she says going through the list of questions in her mind, prioritizing those that have bothered her the longest. "Do you fear for the Jedi Order Master Yoda, there is so much arrogance, thirst for power, and hate of this war in the temple?"

"Correct you are padawan, but for such things, the Jedi trials there are," Yoda answers. "Pass them, some will not."

"Will you council ever allow me to take the trials?"

"An ordinary padawan you are not, taking the trials you already are."

"What do you mean Master Yoda?" Ventress asks confused, because she can think of nothing that could have been a test aside from her encounter in the clearing on Malis.

"Four trials there are, Spirit, Skill, Courage, and Flesh," Yoda explains.

"I have studied the Jedi trials as well as your Jedi Code in the library, but I am curious to know which trials I have taken, passed or failed Master."

"Passed the Trial of Courage all padawans have in this war, such times require all to be brave," Yoda explains. "Passed the Trial of Skill against Count Dooku you did," Yoda says pointing at her, before he takes a deep breath. "On Malis, failed the Trial of Spirit you did, but when confronted with the real Count Dooku, passed it you did, and impressive it was," Yoda praises her before giving a nod of respect.

"Thank you Master Yoda."

"But the Trial of the Flesh, passed it, you have not," Yoda says shaking his head. "Lost your former Master was, and consumed by the anger you were," Yoda lectures as he points at her. "To the dark side you turned."

"I do not understand Master Yoda, are you saying that the only way I can pass this trial is to lose my Master or someone close to me, and not seek to avenge their death?" Ventress asks confused.

"Prepared to let go of your Master you must be," Yoda answers. "Isolated you feel here at the temple, so attached to your Master you have become," Yoda continues, causing Ventress to look away towards the window. "The other Jedi, trust you do not."

"They have hated me from the moment I arrived here Master Yoda, there was more anger and contempt for me in the Jedi here than any I brought to this temple."

"Yes, felt it I did. But with your actions, help them overcome such feelings you can," Yoda says. "Changed many minds already you have, continue your…" he continues before he looks towards the window.

"Master, something is wrong," Ventress blurts, as Yoda turns to the window and extends his hand causing the blinds to open.

Ventress feels her breath suddenly leaving her with each step she takes towards the window, as shadows of separatist droids pass the window. Ventress turns to Yoda who has a genuine look of surprise on his face, his eyes large and trembling.

"Coruscant is under attack," Mace Windu blurts as he comes into the room.

"Protect the city we must," Yoda says, as Ventress continues to stare out of the window at all of the battle droids filling the sky, and pouring into the city from landing craft.

"Come padawan, act now we must, or lost the city may be."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Battle of Coruscant**

There is commotion about the Jedi hanger as Asajj Ventress enters along with Master Windu and Grandmaster Yoda. She is amazed at how Master Yoda can be at all times calm, even with the battle raging in the city around the Jedi Temple. Master Windu is more serious and walks with a sense of urgency as they approach a group of Jedi meeting in the center of the hanger bay.

"Greetings Masters," Ventress says bowing her head to Jedi Masters Shaak Ti, Stass Allie, and Saesee Tiin.

"Master Yoda, CIS forces have ambushed the defense ships in orbit, most were caught with their shields down," Stass Allie reports. "Droid forces have spread throughout the city, and landing ships continue to pour from the atmosphere as we speak.

"The Separatists know they cannot conquer and hold Coruscant, what is the purpose of this attack?" Shaak Ti questions as she shakes her head.

"They don't want to conquer Coruscant, at least not today, they have some other purpose," Ventress says looking across the faces of the Jedi Masters.

"And how would you know of their intent padawan," Stass Allie questions Ventress, who has become increasingly frustrated that she knows the minds of the Sith better than any Jedi but they will not listen to her words. Ventress turns and looks down at Master Yoda who sighs and shakes his head.

"Warned us of this attack the padawan did, listen to her we should," Yoda says to the surprise of Ventress. "Continue padawan, what to say have you."

"As I have said before the Sith will never show their true intention, they will seek to shift our focus away from their primary objective," Ventress says.

"And what do you think that may be padawan?" Mace Windu asks.

"What event took place today?" Ventress responds.

"Chancellor Palpatine's State of the Republic Address, all the Senators are still here on Coruscant," Shaak Ti blurts. "They may seek to kill the Senators and leave the leadership of the Republic in disarray," she speculates causing a bit of anxiousness among the Jedi.

"Perhaps Master Ti, but why attack the body when you can lop off the head?" Ventress asks.

"After the Chancellor they are," Yoda says nodding his head. "Protect him we must."

"We still need to drive back the Separatist forces," Saesee Tiin says.

"Master Ti, Master Allie, find the Chancellor you must, to a safe place take him," Yoda commands.

"Yes Master Yoda," both Jedi say bowing their heads before they turn and walk away.

"Master Windu, Master Tiin, board your starfighters, in the air, attack the droids," Yoda continues before the two Jedi take to the task.

"What about me Master Yoda?" Ventress asks.

"Come, aid the clone security forces we will," the diminutive Jedi says turning to her.

"But where do we start Master, the Holonet is being jammed, all we have is short range communications?"

"Trust in the force, guide our way it will," Yoda answers turning and walking slowly on his cane to one of the speeders.

Ventress wonders how the Jedi can have such unrelenting faith that the force will guide their every step, and she is unwilling to accept the fact that she is not in control of her own destiny. But if the force is not guiding her step, why is she now defending the planet that she would otherwise be attacking had events not altered the life she chose after the death of her first Master.

Ventress cannot believe the sheer number of battle droids throughout the city as they exit the hanger. The vulture droids swarm in the distance, creating a cloud as dark as the smoke rising from many fires burning about the city. Landing craft continue to descend from the sky bringing more battle droids to attack the already overwhelmed security forces. Suddenly they hear the excited screams of a clone commander through the comlink. "We are being overrun at Sector four, we need reinforcements," they hear over and over again.

"To sector four take us," Yoda commands as he points to his right and Ventress turns the craft in that direction. In the distance they see a large battalion of droids crossing a bridge and tearing through the clones.

"There," Ventress says as she points to clone commander and his men trying to hold the line even in the face of a sea of battle droids.

"This is Commander Fordo, I'm ordering a retreat from Sector four, it is lost," the clone commander says.

Ventress looks to Yoda who nods his head, and she accelerates towards the oncoming battle droids. She pulls her hands from the controls and grabs her lightsabers before she and Yoda leap from the speeder before it flies into the advancing battle droids and explodes creating a ball of fire in front of the advancing droids.

"Report Commander," Yoda asks Commander Fordo as he walks slowly behind Ventress.

"We are holding here Master Yoda, but we will soon be overrun if we cannot stop the flow of landing craft, too many droids are entering the city," the Commander Fordo says.

"Handle that I will," Yoda says stepping in front of the clone and looking to the landing craft descending slowly from the atmosphere. "Padawan, aid the clones," Yoda commands before he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

He opens his eyes and extends his hand towards the landing craft, and suddenly they cease their descent. He closes his hands together and the landing craft begin to slam into each other and explode in the air, raining debris onto the droids below.

Ventress freezes in her place with the sight of the sheer power of the force being wielded by Yoda. She once believed that such power could only be achieved through taping the dark side of the force, but now she realizes that it was just one more way she had been deceived. She watches as a few more landing craft tumble from the sky before she sees the shadows of battle droids coming through the flames. She ignites her lightsabers and leaps into the fray alongside the clone security forces slashing through the battle droids and using her lightsabers to shield the clones from blaster fire.

"Forward," Ventress yells, as she presses forward followed by the clones.

Ventress points out larger targets for the clones rocket launchers, as she continues to impale and bisect battle droids with her lightsabers. She extends her hand and sends a wall of force energy crashing onto the droids like a wave of water onto the shore, knocking many droids from her presence. She glances towards the sky above her and is encouraged by the increasing number of ARC-170 starfighters in the sky battling the enemy vulture droids. She looks around her as more and more members of the Special Operations Brigade have joined the fight, and she wonders if the members of the Omicron Squad are upon the planet as well.

"What is…" Ventress begins to say as she looks ahead in awe as the droid lines part before her. She cleaves some of the flying droids from her path and at the end of the line is Master Windu, who is clearing the droids from his presence. "Master Windu, how did you get here, why aren't you in your starfighter?" she queries.

"It is a long story padawan, but let's just say I dropped in," he answers, as the two begin to cut a swath through the enemy lines.

"The enemy droids are falling back," Ventress hears through her comlink. "Holonet transmissions have been partially restored to the planet," he continues.

"Master Windu, secure this area is, find Master Ti you must, help her secure the Chancellor," they hear through Master Windu's comlink. "Take the padawan, continue to aid the clones here I will."

"Understood," Master Windu says before he calls for a gunship.

"There can be no doubt now that the Chancellor is the focus of this attack," Master Windu grumbles as he looks into the distance where the shadow of a gunship appears. "But what do they hope to gain, do they think we will surrender if the Chancellor is taken hostage or killed."

"If the Sith are controlling members of the Senate, with the Chancellor out of the way there would be nothing to stop them from controlling our actions in this war," Ventress says.

"Perhaps those in his office that are aiding the Sith will seek to take control, perhaps become the new Chancellor," Master Windu says as the gunship sets down in front of them, and they leap aboard.

"With the Holonet no longer being jammed perhaps we can contact Master Ti from this range," Ventress says and Master Windu responds with a nod.

"Shaak Ti, Shaak Ti come in," Master Windu yells into his comlink.

"Master Windu I am here," they hear, and both breathe a sigh of relief that the other Jedi have thus far survived the invasion of the planet. "Do you have the Chancellor?" Master Windu asks.

"Yes, but there is another problem, General Grievous is on the Coruscant and he is pursuing us," Shaak Ti says becoming less calm. "We are trying to move the Chancellor to the bunker as discretely as possible so we are not using a military vehicle."

"So how are you transporting him?" Master Windu asks.

"We're using a civilian maglev train, number two-sixty-two, it will take us close to the bunker," Shaak Ti informs them.

"Pilot, take us to that train," Master Windu orders as the gunship speeds away flanked on either side by a gunship.

The traffic lanes are packed with passenger vehicles and trains fleeing from the combat, which is focused in the Senate and Financial Districts. Ventress looks ahead of the gunship for the train as the skies begin to clear and strands of sunlight fall upon her face instead of the soot that sprinkled upon it in the Senate District and Sector Four.

"Master Windu, there is the train," Ventress points out the side of the gunship at the fifteen car train gliding swiftly over the tracks, with several passenger vehicles racing alongside it.

"Pilot bring us in close over the train," Master Windu commands, and the pilot begins a swift descent towards the train. Ventress leans out the side of the gunship as the pilot flies over one of the middle cars. "Let's go," Master Windu says before the two Jedi leap from the gunship onto the top of the train. "Stay close in case we need a pickup," Master Windu yells and the pilot nods his head.

They watch as the gunship along with the other two peel away from the train, then they quickly make their way to the back of the train car and drop into the vestibule where they use the door to enter the train car. There are civilians packed into the cars so tightly that it's difficult for the Jedi to make their way forward. They continue to push forward to the second car where they begin to see some of the Chancellor's Red Guard, along with the Jedi.

"Master Windu, finally you are here," Shaak Ti says sliding between passengers and stepping into their presence. "I asked the aid of Master Corobb and Master Moudama, who were aiding the evacuation of the five hundred Republica, I have them with me as well," she reports as she points towards the front of the car.

"Have them surround the chancellor at all times, while we handle any pursuit," Master Windu says looking about the crowded car. "We will need more room to protect the Chancellor, move these passengers to the car in behind this one," Master Windu orders as he points to the cars in turn.

"Master Windu there is no room for these passengers in that car," Shaak Ti protests.

"They will have to make room," Master Windu says, and Shaak Ti reluctantly nods her head before she enlists the aid of some of the Red Guard to help her move the passengers.

"Master something is wrong," Ventress says stepping slowly towards the window.

At first she can see other passenger vehicles traveling in the lanes alongside the train, but suddenly two shadows fall across her face, causing her to look to the sky above the train.

"Master Windu, enemy fighter droids descending upon the train," she yells as she ignites her lightsabers.

Ventress raises her lightsabers just in time to deflect the blaster and cannon fire ripping through the windows and roof of the passenger car. Glass showers onto her and Master Windu, one piece cutting her cheek, as the smell of liquefied metal invades her nose.

"Move the Chancellor to the front car," Master Windu yells to Shaak Ti, who nods her head and yells commands to the Red Guard and the other Jedi.

There is only a fleeting moment of silence before a vulture droid swoops down next to the train slamming into two of the passenger vehicles in the lanes next to the train. One car slams into the vehicle next to it, while the other careens towards the train. Ventress extinguishes both her lightsabers and raises her hands to stop the vehicle before it hits the train. She steadies the car until the driver regains control, and then draws both her weapons.

"Master, we're too exposed," Ventress yells as the vulture droid swivels its guns and fires into the train.

Ventress deflects some of the droids fire, as the rest shatters the windows on the other side of the train car. Not being able to sit as an exposed target anymore, Ventress rises up on the balls of her feet and thrusts her herself through the window where she lands on the vulture droids and drives her lightsabers into its body. She stands straight up before she leaps from the droid's back and lands on the roof of the train. She looks down the train and in the distance of the many train cars she sees an enemy craft letting battle droids onto the roof of the train. They immediately begin sending blaster fire into the cars as they advance up the train. Ventress can hear the cries of the passengers, and the feeling of their pain pierces her almost interrupting her concentration, as she uses the force to keep herself pinned to the top of the train.

"Master Windu, I think you better come out here," Ventress yells, and quickly Master Windu climbs through the window and jumps onto the roof alongside her.

"We have to stop them, the other Jedi will protect the Chancellor, we need to protect these passengers," Master Windu says, before he a Ventress race down the train, leaping over the connections and deflecting blaster fire as they go.

They collide with the enemy droid forces atop the twelfth car and the two Jedi begin to immediately dispatch the droids raining debris of bisected droids onto the passenger vehicles moving alongside the train.

Engines roar upon the sky as vulture droids dive from the sky and open fire on the two Jedi who deflect their cannon fire into some of the advancing battle droids.

"More vulture droids," Ventress says pointing to the air where Vulture droids quickly close upon the train. But before the droids can overtake the train they are intercepted by the group of Republic gunships that had dropped the Jedi on the train, and a massive dogfight begins to take place in the distance behind them.

Ventress begins to breathe a sigh of relief with the lull in violence and the fading into the distance of the enemy vulture droids, but she squints her eyes to look into the distance, and the urgency returns to her body as she sees one enemy craft break free from the dog fight and close in on the train.

"Master one broke free, we must stop it before it attacks the train," Ventress says sweeping her hand before her and throwing the debris of destroyed droids from the roof of the train, so that the two Jedi may make their way towards the rear car. They reach the second to last car just before the craft open fires on them. Master Windu deflects the blasts, but the two Jedi are almost shaken from the roof of the car by the force of something landing upon it.

"Grievous," Ventress blurts as she looks to the end of the car where the cyborg commander stands along with two of his IG-100 Magnaguards.

"Ah, Asajj Ventress, I had hoped that your aiding of the Republic was some sort of grand plan of Count Dooku's, but I can see in your eyes that you wish a rematch from our duel on Trenchant Space Station," Grievous says piercing Ventress with his gaze. "Or are you still pained by the fact that our master chose to save me while he left you do die," he goads her, and Ventress feels an anger swelling up inside her and boiling hotter than it did when she faced her former master in combat. But the anger is only temporary, and her breaths become steady and full once again, and her grip loosens on her weapons.

"Be calm padawan," Master Windu says holding his lightsaber in front of him.

"I am fine Master Windu," Ventress says calmly before she turns her eyes to Grievous. "I feel no anger for Grievous, only pity that one day he will discover the true nature of the Sith, and realize that he is only a pawn that will be sacrificed at the slightest need."

"You know nothing, but soon it will not matter because both of you and all the other pathetic Jedi that protect the Chancellor will soon be dead," Grievous said drawing two lightsabers from his cloak and bringing the blades to light.

"Padawan, take care of his bodyguards, I will deal with the general," Master Windu orders before he charges the cyborg.

Ventress charges as well, but she flips over top taking two swipes at Grievous who parries her blows. She lands behind him and dashes towards two Magnaguards to engage them on the back of the train car to allow Windu room to fight the General.

Ventress looks to the phrik alloy of the Magnaguards electrostaffs, its purple light mingling with the strands of light shining off the droids bodies. She knows all too well that their weapons can withstand the strikes of her lightsabers, and that the droids have some knowledge of lightsaber technique. "_But they have no knowledge of the force_," she thinks to herself before she wheels into the two droids.

She finds them more skilled then those she dueled with upon the listening post, and she takes great care to avoid their strikes rather than parry and seek to counter.

"You are well trained indeed," Ventress says flipping over one of the droids and severing one its arms and legs before she lands back upon the train. "But you are not to be respected as your Master," she says as she watches the droids electrostaff fall from the train and fade into the distance. She cleaves the torso from what is left on the body and uses the force to hurl the pieces at the other droid, which twirls its staff to deflect them. But Ventress uses the distraction, and times her blow perfectly, passing through the droids defense and impaling it through the chest. She drives her lightsaber further into the droid and quickly uses her other weapon to behead it. She pulls her lightsaber from the droid and watches it fall from the train before she turns to the fight raging farther up the train car.

Ventress has been intrigued by Vaapad ever since she battled Mace Windu on Lianna, for it seemed as if Windu became a violent storm of lightsabers all striking at the target at once. It even seems to give Grievous pause in his attacks as he seeks to figure the intricacies of a form new to him. She is astonished at how fast the General seems to be adapting, and she rushes forward to join the fight. She seems to be unnoticed by the general, but she knows it to be a trap. She readies her lightsabers, but not for an attack, rather to defend against the blow she knows is coming. In an instance the general whirls around and seeks to behead, but she is ready to catch his blade upon hers. She remembers her duel with the general upon the space station, and she knows his strikes to be powerful, but even though she anticipated the attack she is still moved backwards by the strike.

"You will find me more difficult to defeat than my bodyguards," Grievous roars at Ventress before his arms bisect down the middle and he reaches into his cloak to draw two more lightsabers.

Grievous shows why he earned the name Knightslayer, and how he came to acquire the lightsabers of so many Jedi. His body seems to be without joint as he whirls and spins attacking the two Jedi from every angle possible with the four blades. His strikes are as fast as they are powerful forcing Ventress towards the edge of the train, while holding Master Windu at bay.

"Count Dooku forbid me to kill you in our duel, that is the only reason you stand here now," Grievous says smugly as he turns and glares at her. "How does it feel, knowing that it was pity and not the skill with a lightsaber you take so much pride in that saved your life," he goads her as he continues his onslaught from every angle.

"If that is so, why haven't you killed me yet General?" Ventress retorts as she wonders why the General is not controlling her line and cutting her off. "_Could it be that whatever is holding you to this roof has slowed you_," she thinks to herself as she glances quickly at his feet, which fail to keep up with the cyborg's desired movements. "Perhaps you are a shadow of your former self," she says and Grievous roars before he rushes at her, seeking to knock her from the side of the train. She peers through the flashes of green and blue to make eye contact with Master Windu, who quickly nods his head, then she concentrates on the humming of the lightsabers to time her move. "NOW," she yells as she leaps over his lightsabers, slashing through the roof of the car where her feet once were with one lightsaber and tearing through the roof on a line angled to the other with the second.

"Goodbye General," Master Windu says extending his free hand and peeling back the severed roof, and whatever is holding Grievous to the train prevents him from moving before he is carried away in the wave of metal and thrown from the roof of the train. Master Windu runs to the edge of the roof along with Ventress, and they watch as Grievous falls out of sight.

"Master Allie, come to me on the last car," Master Windu yells into the comlink before he asks for a gunship to retrieve him from the train. Master Allie is quickly upon them and a gunship can be seen closing on them in the distance.

"Are we going after Grievous Master?" Ventress asks as the gunship draws closer.

"Master Allie and I will go after General Grievous, you will accompany Shaak Ti to the bunker," Master Windu replies.

"You do not want me to help you with Grievous?" Ventress questions, wondering just what she has to do to earn the trust of the Jedi she now fights beside.

"You have done well padawan, but I sense some history between you and the General which may cloud you judgment, it is better that you stay here and protect the Chancellor," Master Windu explains as the gunship pulls up beside the train.

"As I told you before Master, I am fine, you must trust me on this," Ventress pleads trying to hide her frustration.

"Stay here padawan," Master Windu orders sternly before he nods to Master Allie and they both leap onto the gunship, which pulls away from the train and turns around.

Ventress slams her lightsabers onto her belt and watches the gunship speed off into the distance, before she turns angrily towards the front of the train and begins to make her way down the cars. She falls into the vestibule and enters the car, where she falls into a seat and drops her head between her legs.

"Something troubles you padawan," she hears the voice of Jedi Master Shaak Ti say, as her footsteps approach slowly.

Ventress lifts her head and looks to the Jedi Master, one of few who spoke words on her behalf when she first arrived at the Jedi temple and Obi-Wan asked that she be trained.

"I am fine Master," Ventress says respectfully.

"You thoughts say otherwise padawan, you are frustrated, angry, confused," Shaak Ti says sitting down next to Ventress.

"General Grievous got away, so he is still a threat to the Chancellor," Ventress says.

"If you do not trust me enough to tell me whatever it is that is bothering you that is understandable, but your feelings go much further than allowing Grievous to escape," Shaak Ti says before she stands up.

"_Trust you, trust you_," Ventress fumes in screaming thoughts, angry that she has placed her trust in the Jedi and done everything they have asked of her and more, but it is they who do not trust her.

"But whatever it is, I need you to be focused, because as you have already said, the Chancellor is not out of danger," Shaak Ti says.

"I will be fine Master, I will do my duty," Ventress responds as she rises from the seat and makes her way towards the front of the car where she sees a number of Red Guards and two Jedi, one a Talz and the other an Ithorian

"I do not know if you have met them in the Temple, but if you are to fight beside them I believe introductions are in order," Shaak Ti says as she approaches the two Jedi. "These are Jedi Masters Roron Corobb and Foul Moudama," Shaak Ti says pointing to the two in turn.

Their gazes are not angry, but neither are they ones of acceptance, for the Jedi know who they look upon. Master Corobb breathes heavily through his many throats as he stares at Ventress, and Master Moudama lets out a string of high pitched chirps, but Ventress does not understand Talzzi, the language of the Talz.

"Your name precedes you in many ways padawan, most I would rather not mention, but I have heard of your deeds on the CIS listening post," Master Corobb says in Basic. "I consider Aayla Secura a good friend and I thank you for returning her to the temple."

"I consider Aayla a friend as well, she has given me great counsel, I have learned a great deal from her," Ventress says as a feeling of calm comes over her. "But I have learned immensely more from my Master and I hope for his swift return from his mission."

"Which Master would that be," Ventress recognizes the voice of the Chancellor question.

"Master Kenobi of course," she says turning towards the voice, as the Jedi part along with the Red Guard to reveal the Chancellor.

"Of course," Chancellor Palpatine says with a grin. "From your past acts it seems that you learned a great deal from Count Dooku as well," he adds.

"Chancellor, there is no need for such words, she is a now a Jedi, as well as one of your protectors," Shaak Ti says slanting her eyes at the Chancellor.

"And a strange choice of protectors you have chosen Master Jedi," retorts Chancellor Palpatine. "The CIS forces and General Grievous seek to kidnap me or worse, and yet you have chosen an assassin to protect me, quite curious indeed," the Chancellor says looking away from the Jedi Master.

Ventress has been waiting for this moment, meeting the Chancellor in person for the first time. Though she never saw the Sith Lord in anything other than a holo image, she walked hand in hand with the dark side long enough to sense it in ways that the Jedi cannot. She walks into the Chancellor's presence and just as she expected the dark side has mingled with air around him. She cannot tell whether it is Sith, a agent of the dark side, or those around him, but the dark side definitely invades her mind.

"Those days are in my past Chancellor," she says turning to walk away, before she pauses for a moment. "But from time to time there are things that remind me of my days under the deception of the dark side," she says before she walks back towards the other end of the train car to seek what rest she can before the train arrives at its destination.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV – Betrayal **

"You are still troubled padawan, are you sure that you do wish to talk?" Shaak Ti asks as she sits down on the seat next to Ventress.

Ventress does not know exactly what to make of Master Shaak Ti, she is one the few Jedi on the council that spoke on her behalf, but she does not come across as accepting as Aayla, who spoke to her as a friend but as someone looking to discern if her teammates are fit for duty.

"Do you ask out of genuine concern Master, or are you just trying to see if I will hinder the mission?" Ventress asks raising her head and looking over at Shaak Ti, who is noticeably taken aback by the query.

"Padawan…," Shaak Ti replies before she pauses for a moment and shakes her head. "Ventress, I know that you have not been made to feel at home in the temple, but it is not one sided," Shaak Ti says sliding closer to Ventress "You keep every Jedi who is not Obi-Wan or Aayla Secura at lightsaber's length, you even trusted your ARC Commando squad more than you do most Jedi."

There is a hint of truth in Shaak Ti's words, perhaps more than a hint Ventress thinks to herself before she takes a calming breath.

"I guess I should have thanked you before now, you were one of the only Council members who supported my training," Ventress says standing up from the seat. "Without your support I may not be sitting here now, close to fulfilling Master Narec's wish for me."

"I do not know if that is true, Master Kenobi shares his Master's defiant streak at times, if he thought it was the will of the force to have you trained he would have done it without our approval," Shaak Ti says to the surprise of Ventress.

"You will have to tell me of this defiant streak one day, it must make for an interesting story," Ventress says and Shaak Ti only smiles and nods her head.

"Perhaps one day," Shaak Ti says continuing to smile. "But we have arrived at our destination, we must get the Chancellor to the bunker," she adds as the train begins to slow.

Ventress watches as Master Coroob and Master Moudama lead exit the train followed by the Chancellor and some of his Red Guard. Shaak Ti motions for Ventress to follow her from the train and Ventress immediately begins to scan the skies, but there are no enemy fighters and the explosions are in the distance and not a threat to the party as they swiftly make their way to the bunker which is about one thousand yards from the train station.

"Take Chancellor Palpatine into the bunker, I will stay here and slow any pursuit," Shaak Ti orders as she looks about the courtyard in front of the bunker.

"I will stay with you Master," Ventress says turning and looking at Palpatine. "I doubt the Chancellor wishes to be confined in a bunker with an assassin anyway," she adds garnering another ill look from the Chancellor.

"You are right in that regard," Chancellor Palpatine responds.

"If all else fails, use the communicator and call for a gunship, then take the east tunnels to the emergency landing pad," she continues before the Chancellor and his Red Guard enter the bunker followed the two Jedi Masters.

The door slams shut behind them, and the sound of the magnetic seals can be heard activating.

"The bunker is locked down, no one can enter unless they have the access codes or enough time to force their way in through the defenses," Shaak Ti explains as the two continue to scan the area around the bunker.

"Who has these codes?" Ventress queries.

"New codes were generated this morning ahead of the State of the Republic address, they were given the Members of the Jedi Council on Coruscant, the Chancellor and his advisors and the leader of his Red Guard, the leader of the Senate Guard," Shaak Ti answers.

"Those words should make me feel at ease, but there have been too many coincidences this day, the enemy seems to have been one step ahead of us all day," Ventress says shaking her head and trying to relax herself enough to walk backwards through the day's events.

"I share your frustration," Shaak Ti says seemingly doing the same, her face contorting as her mind works.

"How did they come upon the planet in such surprise to begin with, what hyperspace route would they have taken?" Ventress asks, but there is no response only silence.

Both Jedi quickly raise their heads, and Ventress tunes her ears to the sound of engines in the distance. Ventress starts to reach for her lightsabers before Shaak Ti steps out in front of her.

"That is a republic gunship, perhaps its Master Windu and Master Allie," Shaak Ti says.

"I don't think that's Master Windu," Ventress says igniting her lightsabers and rushing up beside Shaak Ti, just as the gunship opens fire on them. Ventress deflects the cannon fire as Shaak Ti brings her lightsaber to light as well.

"LOOK OUT!" Shaak Ti yells excitedly as the gunship fires too rockets.

Ventress gathers herself to move but before she can she feels and solid wave of force throwing her to her left just as the rockets explode between her and Shaak Ti. Ventress tucks her head and rolls along the ground, her thoughts turning back to her ordeal upon the listening station as fire tickles her skin. She uncoils and pats out the flames on her pants before she rises and looks for Shaak Ti.

"SHAAK TI," she yells, but there is no response, Shaak Ti only lies on the ground her head tucked in her knees.

Ventress rushes to her side and pats out the few flames burning on her robe. She rolls her onto her back and sighs deeply in relief as she feels strong breaths from the Jedi. She turns her head and sees the gunship hovering across the courtyard unloading a squad of Magnaguards.

"Master, Master, you must wake up," Ventress yells over and over again while rocking the Jedi's body.

Finally Shaak Ti's eyes blink open and seek to adjust to the light. She sits up and rubs her montrals softly before she looks around the courtyard.

"Master you must get up," Ventress says helping Shaak Ti to her feet. "We have to protect the bunker."

"They cannot enter the bunker, these droids could never break the fields no matter how elite their class," Shaak Ti says, as the droids slowly approach them.

"They must have a plan Master or they would not have attacked us so brazenly," Ventress says to Shaak Ti who is bearing her weight unevenly on her right side. "But that is of no concern now Master, are you able to fight?"

"I will manage," she says trying to stand balanced and upright as the elite droids rush them.

Ventress is used to fighting alone with no one but herself to worry about, but in the midst of the many elite droids Ventress tires her best to stay near Master Shaak Ti and keep the droids from flanking her, even if she leaves herself open to attack. The Magnadroids staffs are blunt by they also carry an electric charge, which shocks Ventress every time one glances off her exposed flank. But it is nothing to Ventress, she has experienced worse from the practice lightsaber settings when she sparred with Serra Keto. Ventress thanks her Master for forcing her to learn Soresu as she switches to it numerous times to avoid being overwhelmed. She also thanks her Master for his lessons in patience and she does not seek to defeat all of the enemies at once, instead she seeks to eliminate them one at a time picking her spots along with Shaak Ti until the group of droids is thinned out enough to launch an offensive.

"There is something wrong Master, some of these droids could have easily broken off from the group and sought to enter the bunker but they persist in attacking us," Ventress says as she looks about the courtyard.

"They do not seek to enter the bunker, they only seek to keep us from entering the it," Shaak Ti says still favoring her right side, as she cuts the leg off one of the droids and pushes another away with the force.

There is no longer time to be patient as Ventress goes on the offensive leaving the side of Shaak Ti, and hoping she can hold her own for a few moments. Obi-Wan had described Shaak Ti to Ventress as one of the most skilled warriors in the Jedi Order, and Ventress hopes his words ring true.

Ventress finds these droids to be less skilled than the ones she fought atop the train, they are more so on the level of those she fought on the listening post. But that just gives more credence to the notion that they are only diversions.

Ventress cleaves the head off one of the droids and turns to throw one of her sabers into the chest of one of the droids that is seeking to flank Shaak Ti. Ventress calls the saber back to her hand and falls back to back with Shaak Ti to face the last three droids which they dispatch in short order.

"Shaak Ti come on," Ventress yells as she runs to the door.

Shaak Ti walks slowly towards the bunker door still slumping on her right side greatly. She reaches the door and inputs the code, and Ventress listens closely for the sound of the magnetic seals deactivating. The door opens and the two Jedi enter the passage leading to the bunker. All seems to be in order as they make their way to the door of the chamber where the Chancellor should be. Shaak Ti enters the code and the door slides open in front of them.

"What happened to the lights," Ventress says as she steps into the dark room holding one of her lightsabers in front of her to light the way in front of her. She quickly comes across the bodies some of the Red Guard as well the shell of a Magnaguard.

"This is not a good sign," Ventress says.

"I think I can restore the lights," Shaak Ti says just before the lights about the room come on.

"NO," Shaak Ti yells after a loud gasp, as the two Jedi get a full view of the carnage left about the room. Limbs of Red Guard members are strewn across the floor and beyond them the bodies of the two Jedi Masters.

Ventress has killed many Jedi in her day, but this is the first time the sight of dead Jedi has caused her sorrow. She has not felt like she is a true part of the Jedi Order, and she did not know these Jedi aside from their meeting on the train, but the sorrow she feels tells her that she has accepted the Order whether she has admitted it to herself or not.

Shaak Ti falls to a knee beside the body of Master Coroob and shakes her head. "Only Grievous could have done this," Shaak Ti fumes.

"I do not see the Chancellor," Ventress says as she runs to the rear door of the bunker. "The code has been used the door is open," Ventress says as she tears into the tunnel ignoring Shaak Ti's calls for her to wait. She follows the path all the way to its end where she sees strands of light at the end of the passage. She explodes out of the door where she sees Grievous pushing the Chancellor into the arms of two of his Magnaguards, who guide him towards a shuttle. The Chancellor shows no emotion nor does Ventress feel any coming from him, he is at most indifferent to his situation. Grievous turns to Ventress and draws two of his lightsabers.

"I won't let you take the Chancellor," Ventress declares, before to her surprise Grievous extinguishes his lightsabers and places them back in his cloak.

"I would fight you Asajj Ventress but you expended too much of yourself in your hopeless attempt to protect the Chancellor, you would not be a worthy challenge," he says turning towards the shuttle.

Ventress disagrees with the General's assessment of her current state and bolts towards the landing pad, and Grievous responds to her charge by ordering two of his magnaguards to open fire on her with rifles. She deflects the rifle fire and slices the barrel of one of the droids rifles before she bisects it. She severs the arm of the second from its body as it reaches for its electrostaff, but she is too late to stop the shuttle from lifting away with the Chancellor.

She extinguishes her lightsabers and places them back onto her belt before she slams the bottom of her fist into her hand. Her body screams for a bacta tank but she is not willing to listen at the current time. She looks back to the doorway where Shaak Ti emerges and gasps as the shuttle rises into the sky. She falls against the wall and her body gives out before Ventress runs to aid her. She lifts her from the ground and supports her weight as she leads her back into the passage.

"We have to contact the temple and security forces to tell them what has happened," Ventress says as she helps Shaak Ti down the passage back to the bunker room, where Mace Windu and Stasse Allie are just entering.

"What has happened here?" Master Windu demands as he looks disgustedly about the room.

"We failed Master Windu," Shaak Ti says exhaustedly.

"General Grievous has taken the Chancellor," Ventress says.

"How, where have they gone?" The Clone Commander beside Master Windu questions.

"If your men can track the shuttle that just left the landing platform, he is on it, taken by the General," Ventress says.

"We have to muster every available fighter we have and pursue them, they cannot be allowed to escape with the Chancellor," Master Windu orders as he turns to leave.

"I am ready Master," Ventress says, eager to continue to task.

"No, neither you or Shaak Ti are in any condition to aid us, return to the Jedi temple and seek the Jedi Healers," Master Windu says shaking his head.

"But Master…" Ventress pleads.

"No, you two have done all that you could against great odds, but now it is time for you to rest and recover," Master Windu says giving a nod of respect to Ventress. "Your test now is to see Shaak Ti safely back to the temple to recover, I will leave on gunship outside," Master Windu says as he turns to leave along with Master Allie.

"This is not fair," Ventress fumes, slamming the bottom of her fist on one of the command consoles.

"Be calm Ventress, Master Windu is right, you did all you could, now it is time to rest and leave the rest to the others," Shaak Ti says struggling to stand up. "That is what it is to be part of a team, part of the Jedi Order."

"I guess I am not used to that, I…" Ventress says as a feeling comes over her, more like a presence.

Ventress raises her head seeking to look through the ceiling to the sky above where there is something familiar to her.

"What is it Ventress?" Shaak Ti asks.

"Master Kenobi is here," Ventress responds.

"How do you know this?" Shaak Ti questions.

"The force it seems has found a reason to connect Master Kenobi and I," Ventress says lowering her eyes and looking at Shaak Ti. "I think that is how he found me, but it has always been that way, even when I hated him," Ventress continues as she walks over to help aid Shaak Ti out of the bunker.

"Well if you are right, I hope he has brought Skywalker with him as well, and that they have gone after the Chancellor," Shaak Ti says grimacing with the first step. "He must be terrified in the hands of that monster."

"_Horrified,_" Ventress thinks to herself. But he was not horrified when she saw him being taken away, why?

"One moment Master," Ventress says as she helps Shaak Ti into a chair.

"What is it Ventress?" Shaak Ti questions with a confused look on her face.

"We may not be able to aid Master Windu in the rescue of the Chancellor, but we can discover how such a thing was allowed to happen," Ventress says looking closely around every corner of the room.

"What are you doing?" Shaak Ti asks.

"I am looking to see how I would have infiltrated this room," Ventress says.

Ventress spends the next thirty minutes inspecting every inch of the room, every air vent and every exhaust shaft. She looks through the schematics of the bunker but all she finds is one dead end after another. She walks to the middle of the room where there is an indent in the floor underneath the body of Master Coroob. She looks up at the ceiling and shakes her head.

"Grievous dropped from the ceiling here after he cut the power to this room," Ventress says rubbing her hand through the indent. "The Jedi would have used their lightsabers for light just as we did when we entered the room, and they would have made themselves easy targets for a surprise attack."

"That is how he attacked us on Hypori," Shaak Ti says, the memories of the event fresh in her eyes.

"At first glance it looks as if he entered the room through the main entrance, slaughtered the Red Guard and then the Jedi," Ventress says, but by the way the bodies lay it seems that he surprised the Jedi first and then went on to kill the Red Guard."

"The Red Guard would have guarded the main door as he attempted to break the magnetic locks and they would have been the first to engage him, he would have never be able to conceal himself in the darkness of the room," Shaak Ti says.

"Yes, but what if he came upon the room from the emergency exit," Ventress says walking to the other side of the room. "He cut the power to the room, and snuck in the back entrance, where he concealed himself in darkness and surprised everyone," Ventress says causing Shaak Ti's eyes to grow large and tremble.

"But that would mean…" Shaak Ti starts to say before Ventress cuts her off. "Yes Master, Grievous had the codes to this bunker, and the layout, he knew more about this place than we did," Ventress says angrily.

"He knew that we would bring the Chancellor here and corner ourselves," Shaak Ti fumes as she shakes her head.

"You need to codes to access to controls to cut the power to one room, and you need codes to open the doors," Ventress says shaking her head wondering how they could have been so foolish to fall into this trap. "He did not have time to slice the system or cut through the magnetic seals."

"But who, who would have betrayed us in such unseemly fashion?" Shaak Ti questions.

"The same person who planned this attack and granted Grievous the hyperspace route, the location of the Chancellor's office, the train route from the Senate District and the location and layout of this bunker," Ventress says.

"But who, the Leader of the Red Guard lies dead in this bunker and I will not believe any of the members of the Jedi Council present this morning would aid Grievous," Shaak Ti says.

"It was a member of the Chancellor's inner circle or the Chancellor himself, the dark side mingles with his presence, I felt as much on the train." Ventress says drawing a stern look from Shaak Ti.

"Be careful Ventress, that is a bold accusation you offer, are you sure?" Shaak Ti questions.

"I am sure that the dark side is around him, whether he is a pawn of it or the Sith Lord himself I am not sure, but it would explain the dark side's control over the Senate and all of the faulty intelligence we've been receiving lately to throw us off the Sith's trail."

"We have to inform the council of what we have learned, as well as the events of the day," Shaak Ti says.

Ventress nods her head and helps Shaak Ti into the passage leading to the front of the bunker. They begin to hear the sound of celebration as they reach the door leading out to the courtyard. There are clone troopers pumping their guns and rifles in the air.

"Commander, what is going on?" Ventress asks the Clone Commander.

"General Kenobi and General Skywalker have rescued the Chancellor," the clone responds.

"Not even an hour, Master Kenobi is impressive indeed," Shaak Ti says shaking her head.

"Where are they now Commander?" Ventress asks.

"They are taking the Chancellor to the Senate Building," he responds, and Ventress begins helping Shaak Ti the gunship.

"Take us there immediately," Ventress orders.

"But we were ordered to escort you back to the Jedi Temple," the Clone responds.

"I am the padawan of Master Kenobi and I need to speak with him urgently," Ventress counters.

"Take us to the Senate Building," Shaak Ti orders.

"Yes Sir," the Clone Commander says before he escorts the two Jedi to the gunship.

Ventress looks anxiously out the side of the gunship, as Shaak Ti has mini bacta tank attached to her leg by one of the clone troopers to start the healing process. The travel lanes are not as busy as they were, as most of those who seek to leave the Senate District have done so. Ventress goes over name after and name in her mind as to who could be the traitor, and the facts only point to one man, the Chancellor himself. She breaks out of her world of deep concentration as the gunship approaches the Senate Building Hanger bays. Ventress can see Chancellor Palpatine exiting a shuttle and speaking with Mace Windu, before he walks away flanked by his advisors.

"There is Master Kenobi," Ventress informs the pilot as she points to Obi-Wan who is still standing in the door of the shuttle.

Ventress leaps from the gunship before it even has a chance to land and runs towards the shuttle.

"Master, Master," she waves her hands and yells, causing her Master to turn his head in her direction.

"Ventress, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan questions with a confused look on his face, which changes to one of concern as she steps into his presence. "What happened to you," he says rubbing his hand over the blisters on the side of her head, and the cut on her cheek. "It seems your day has been as bad as mine my padawan."

"It is much worse than you think Master Kenobi, there is much we must tell you," Shaak Ti says walking up slowly behind Ventress.

"My goodness, Shaak Ti," Obi-Wan gasps before he shakes his head. "Why are the two of you here, you should be in the Halls of Healing or a bacta tank?"

"Master, it is about the Chancellor," Ventress says anxiously.

"The Chancellor has been rescued there is no longer a need for you to worry," Obi-Wan says placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No Master, it is about how Grievous was so easily able to take the Chancellor," Ventress says shaking her head and gathering her breath. "Grievous had the access codes and the layout of the bunker, as well as the route of the train we were using to transport the Chancellor."

"Are you sure of this?" Obi-Wan forces out with great surprise and confusion of his face.

"Positive Master," Ventress answers. "He was one step ahead of us the entire pursuit, he came into the bunker through the emergency exit while his bodyguards kept Master Ti and I occupied at the main entrance."

"We must inform the council of this," Obi-Wan says angrily, turning back towards the door of the shuttle. He pauses for a moment before he turns back to Ventress and takes a deep breath. "Before we go, there is something that you must know."

"What is it Master?"

"Anakin killed Count Dooku during our rescue of the Chancellor."

Ventress once thought that she would be happy upon hearing the words of her former Master's death, but she finds no joy in Obi-Wan's words, nor does she feel any anger.

"Why do you say it in such a way Master?" She asks turning her eyes away from her Master. "Do you expect me to be happy, sad, angry; do you think I will say that I wish it was I that could have struck the deathblow?" She continues turning her eyes back to Obi-Wan so that there can be no mistake about the sincerity of her coming words. "I have let go of my former Master, I owe him nothing whether it be thanks or retribution."

"Then you have given me another reason to be proud of you this day my padawan," Obi-Wan says before he turns and the three enter the shuttle.

Ventress shakes her head as she looks over the damage to the city, which is widespread, concentrated in the Senate and Financial Districts. She watches as the spires of the Jedi Temple rise from behind the smoke, and the temple itself shows no sign of damage as they enter the hanger. Obi-Wan walks swiftly and with purpose as Ventress seeks to help Shaak Ti keep up with his pace. They reach the lift and take it up the balcony leading to the Council Chamber.

"Greeting Masters," Ventress says bowing her head to Master Yoda, Master Allie, and Master Tiin.

Shaak Ti walks slowly and sits down in her seat as Ventress and Obi-Wan stand in the center of the room.

"Well you have done rescuing the Chancellor Obi-Wan," Yoda says. "But his rescue, the purpose of your presence here, it is not."

"No Master Yoda, we have news of greater concern," Obi-Wan says.

"Master we have proof that someone inside of the Chancellor's office is aiding the Sith," Ventress says. "The trap set on the listening post, the faulty intelligence given to Obi-Wan and Skywalker, and now we have proof that someone gave the access codes and layout of the bunker to Grievous," she continues as Yoda's face begins to twist and contort.

"That is how he was able to pursue us and kidnap the Chancellor so easily," Obi-Wan says.

"But who, who would add the Sith?" Master Allie questions.

"The dark side has clouded your ability to sense its presence, but I was once a part of it and upon meeting the Chancellor for the first time I sensed the dark side around him," Ventress says gathering her breath. "I think that the Chancellor may be…"

"Stop right there padawan," Master Tiin blurts forcefully.

"But Master, when the Chancellor was being taken he was not afraid, he was calm, I sensed it," Ventress counters. "Remember what I have told you, everything the Sith do has a purpose, you were closing in the Sith so they planned this kidnapping as a diversion."

"But the way Grievous pursued him, he seemed as if he did not know of such a plan," Shaak Ti says.

"He is a pawn just as I used to be, the Chancellor did not fear him because he knows if need be he can defend himself and defeat Grievous," Ventress says .

"Accuse of the Chancellor of such a thing, we cannot," Master Yoda says shaking his head.

"But why Master, the evidence is all there?" Ventress questions throwing her arms out to her sides.

"Because we have no solid evidence padawan, all we have is supposition, and as compelling as it may be, we cannot accuse the Supreme Chancellor of being a Sith, especially when no one on the Jedi Council can sense as much," Master Allie explains.

"If the Chancellor were indeed a Sith he has control over the courts, the Senate and the Army of the Republic," Master Tiin says. "He could say that the Jedi are trying to usurp power and pass any laws against us he wishes."

"With great caution we must proceed," Yoda says. "A closer eye on the Chancellor's office we must keep."

"We cannot wait too long Masters, the Sith have an endgame a promise you that," Ventress warns.

"Relax Ventress, the Force will show us the way before it is too late," Obi-Wan says.

"I hope you are right Master, because I sense that it may already be too late."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note** - I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have added this story to their alert lists. Glad to see people are enjoying the story so far. I've kept is pretty much aligned to the canon, but I will be following a little more loosely as the story reaches it's end. So without further adieu, Chapter 16.

**Chapter XVI – Dark Revelations**

Obi Wan is not fond of the daily briefings of the Outer Rim Sieges because they remind me of his long tour as part of them. But he is happy to hear of the progress that the Grand Army of the Republic is making against the CIS forces.

"That is good to hear Master Mundi it seems that Mygeeto will soon fall," Obi-Wan says as he turns from the holo image of Ki-Adi-Mundi to that of Aayla Secura.

"And Master Secura, was your mission successful?" Obi-Wan asks of the Twi'lek Jedi.

"Yes Master Kenobi we were able to capture Shu Mai a member of the separatist council, she is being sent back to the temple for questioning," Secura responds.

"This is the kind of news I like to hear keep up the good work and we will finally end this war," Obi-Wan says bowing his head to all the Jedi. "May the force be with you," he says before the images of the Jedi disappear.

"It seems all is going well Master," Ventress says as Obi-Wan turns from the communication station.

"Wait Master there is another incoming message," Ventress says before she presses a button to receive the call.

"Chancellor Palpatine, I did not expect to hear from you today," Obi-Wan says surprised, not knowing what to make of the Chancellor's presence on the holo emitter. "If you are trying to take part in the daily briefings they have just ended."

"I am at all times aware of the movements of our forces Master Kenobi," Chancellor Palpatine says grinning. "But that is not the purpose of this transmission."

"Then what do you need Chancellor?"

"I wish to speak with Anakin Skywalker," Chancellor Palpatine says to the surprise of Obi-Wan. "Send him to my office when you next speak with him."

"Does this meeting involve Jedi business Chancellor?" Obi-Wan questions due to the oddity of the request.

"The reason for the meeting is my own Master Kenobi, and as the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic the Jedi are in my service," Chancellor Palpatine says sternly slanting his eyes at the two Jedi.

"Actually Chancellor the Jedi serve the Republic, not its steward," Ventress says causing the Chancellor's demeanor to change.

Obi-Wan knows of his padawan's dislike for the Chancellor, as well as her distrust, but he does not want to give the Chancellor any inkling of their growing suspicion of him

"You must pardon my padawan Chancellor, she is a little over zealous about her new induction into the Order," Obi-Wan says, but the Chancellor just continues to look disgusted. "But have you informed the council of this meeting?"

"I will leave that to you Master Kenobi," the Chancellor says before his image disappears.

"Do not apologize for me Master, he is not worthy of our service, let alone our loyalty," Ventress says angrily as she turns away from Obi-Wan.

"That may prove to be true Ventress but until we find all the details of the dark sides hold on the government we cannot alert the Chancellor that we are focusing on him."

"Master there can be no mistake now about the identity of the Sith Lord," Ventress says angrily. "Count Dooku is dead and now the Chancellor seeks a private meeting with the Jedi's Chosen One and will not tell the Jedi its nature," she continues.

"The Chancellor has been close to Anakin for some years now, Anakin considers him a friend," Obi Wan says shaking his head. "Beside if the Sith sought to bring Anakin to the dark side they would have tried before now when he was more exposed in the outer rim sieges."

"Perhaps they did," Ventress says before her entire demeanor changes.

Obi-Wan quickly begins to sense feelings or sadness and guilt coming from his padawan as well as anxiety.

"Is there something you're not telling me Ventress?" Obi-Wan asks, but his padawan will not answer or look at him. "You are growing more anxious by the second, what are you keeping from me."

Ventress takes a deep breath and begins to shake her head before she finally turns and looks at Obi-Wan. Her eyes are already asking for forgiveness, which causes Obi-Wan to fear the worst.

"When Dooku came to recruit me my primary purpose was to find and kill Anakin Skywalker," Ventress finally spits out. "Any missions before that were to prepare me for that purpose or to hide my true intentions."

"If the Sith wanted to convert Anakin to the dark side, why would they seek to kill him?" Obi-Wan questions.

"I don't think that was their intention Master," Ventress answers shaking her head. "I think that Dooku sensed my anger and he and his Master sought to use my anger to draw out Anakin's and bring him closer to the dark side."

"Ventress, you should have told me this sooner, especially in light of recent developments," Obi-Wan scolds her.

"I am sorry Master," Ventress says looking away from him once again.

"Do not worry Ventress, no harm was done, fortunately you were not successful," Obi-Wan says.

But there is no feeling of calm and cleansing having cleared the air, instead Ventress seems to have been caused more anxiety by Obi-Wan's words. Obi-Wan thinks what else could there be, does he even want to know?

"What is it Ventress, what are you keeping from me?"

"Let it go Master, you do not want to know."

"Ventress tell me, your words effect on me makes no difference if they will help us unravel the plot against us," Obi-Wan says.

Ventress walks around the room for a few moments taking deep breaths, before she finally turns around looking at him as if her words may be his death,

"Master how did Skywalker say out duel on Coruscant ended?"

"He said that you ambushed him in the underlevels, and the two of you dueled, ending with you being forced over the side, and falling to the lower levels," Obi-Wan answers, but Ventress only grins and shakes her head. "He assumed you had died."

"You have trained me for some time now Master, do you think that explanation plausible?" Ventress asks, but it is something that Obi-Wan has never given thought to or questioned, why would he? "Grievous could not force from a moving train, but Skywalker forced me from a stable position."

"Well then what happened?"

"It is true that I ambushed Skywalker and we fought through the upper reaches of the underlevels, but I was not forced from a ledge due to combat," Ventress says before taking a deep breath. "I sensed his anger growing throughout the battle until finally Skywalker was able to entangle me in some electrical cables and immobilize me,"

"I may regret asking this, but how then did you end up falling?" Obi-Wan asks apprehensively.

"I goaded him as I had the entire fight, even in defeat," Ventress says grinning before she shakes her head. "I told him that he would not kill me that it was not the Jedi way, it was too dark an act."

Obi-wan starts to fill in the rest himself and with every thought his breaths become harder and harder to take. There is something inside him that wants to tell her to stop before she actually says the words, but he cannot, he must hear it from her mouth.

"I told him not to pretend to be something he was not," Ventress says, her eyes trembling with the recalling of the memories. "And with that he dropped me, only telling me goodbye."

The words hit Obi-Wan in the gut like a wave of force energy taking all of his breath away, and making it hard for him to recover it. How could this be so? How could the boy he trained kill a defeated prisoner?

"No…No, I won't believe it, Anakin would not do such a thing," Obi-Wan says searching the feelings upon the air in the room for any hint of deception, but there is none. "I want to believe that you are lying, but I know that you are not."

"I am sorry Master," Ventress says with great sincerity, mingling with guilt. "There was a time when I would have relished telling you this, but I take not pleasure in telling you now."

"That is why he was so sure you were dead."

"So now that you know, what is the next step?" Ventress asks.

"I think it prudent that we find out the circumstances of Count Dooku's death," Obi-Wan says shaking his head. "I was unconscious the only witnesses were Anakin and the Chancellor."

"But how Master the ship carrying Dooku crashed to the planet with you aboard, whatever wreckage would have been recycled by now."

"Not exactly, only half the ship crashed to the planet, the other half could still be floating in the atmosphere along with the other wreckage from the invasion," Obi-Wan says, unable to accept the fact that he for all intents and purposes is launching an investigation into the acts of his former padawan. "Find the Invisible Hand, or more importantly the spire and we may find Dooku's body."

"How Master, with the clones performing the cleanup, word of our search could reach the Chancellor's office," Ventress questions him.

"We will ask the Council for permission to use the Jedi Service Corps," Obi-Wan says as he and Ventress leave the Briefing Room.

Obi-Wan thought hearing the details of Anakin Skywalker's acts in the Coruscant underlevels would not bother him as much the second time around, but as Ventress tells the Jedi Council of their encounter the pain is as fresh as it was the first time he heard the words.

"So as you can see Masters we need to find out if our recovery of the Chancellor was indeed a rescue or a set up to prove Anakin's worthiness to the Sith," Obi-Wan says as the council members look about each other with looks of unbelief matching how Obi-Wan felt when he first heard the story.

"Grant you the use of the Jedi Service Corps, the council does," Yoda says nodding his head to Obi-Wan. "Discover all clues to the Sith we must."

"What about the Chancellor's request to meet with Anakin?" Obi-Wan questions.

"I do not believe it wise to send Skywalker to the Chancellor if the Sith's plan is indeed what we think," Shaak Ti says.

"We must find how deep the Sith corruption in the government runs, perhaps Skywalker can use his relationship with the Chancellor to find answers," Master Tiin says.

"I don't know if Anakin is ready for such an assignment," Obi-Wan protests.

"He is skilled enough Obi-Wan, the only question is do you trust him enough to send him on such an assignment?" Master Windu asks.

"Yes master Kenobi, you know him better than anyone, do you believe that he is trustworthy enough for such an assignment?" Shaak Ti asks. "Especially in light of recent revelations."

"Despite what happened between my padawan and Anakin, I do not believe that Anakin would betray the Republic and the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan answers with more confidence in his words than his true feelings.

"Then to the Chancellor we will send Skywalker, maybe find out his intentions we will," Yoda says.

"I will tell him of the Chancellor's request if it pleases the council," Obi-Wan says turning to leave the council chamber.

"Master Kenobi," Master Windu says giving Obi-wan pause. "As much as wish to tell your former padawan of your disappointment in his actions, you cannot."

"Why Master?"

"It will make it seem as if we do not trust him, which will only push him closer to the Chancellor," Master Windu responds.

"For now hidden your feelings must be," Yoda says pointing at Obi-Wan.

"I do not know if I can do that." Obi-Wan says shaking his head.

"For the sake of your padawan you must," Yoda says sternly.

"If that is the will of the council then I will abide by it," Obi-Wan says turning and leaving the room.

He wonders how he could have missed this and what mistakes he could have made with his former padawan. But what bothers him more is could he be making the same mistakes with his new one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII – Final Preparations**

Obi-Wan Kenobi has intensified the training of his padawan Asajj Ventress over past days to try and make sure that she is ready to finish her trials to become a Jedi Knight, and finally finish a journey that started years earlier with her first master.

"Focus Ventress," he says as he disarms her of her lightsaber.

"I am Master, but I do not understand why I am only allowed to use one of my weapons," she says calling the lightsaber back to her hand.

"You must be ready for all circumstances my padawan, even one where you are disarmed of one of your weapons," he says, and she nods her head.

"Again," he says as they both come on guard and start to spar once again.

He thinks that she has become so dependent on both her weapons that she has forgotten how to operate with only one. He disarms her of her lightsaber once again, but she does not call it back to her hand, instead she walks disgustedly after it.

"Ventress you must relax, you are frustrated and angry," Obi-Wan lectures his padawan.

"I do not like losing Master, is it against the Jedi Code to be competitive?" Ventress retorts.

"You are more than competitive Ventress, and in your preparations for the completion of your Trials you should know the Jedi Code well," Obi-Wan says pacing side to side in front of her, but not looking at her once. "What is the first line of the code?"

"There is no emotion, there is peace," Ventress recites with a sigh.

"Yes my padawan, and though you have come far in your training you still allow your emotions to affect you when you feel you've failed," Obi-Wan says stopping his pacing and looking into his padawan's eyes. "You still have too much pride, and deep down you fear that you will fail me as you feel you did your first master."

He can feel every nerve his words strike inside of his padawan, and for many moments there is nothing but silence.

"That is why the Council is hesitant to allow you to face the Trial of Flesh, because you are too attached to too many things," Obi-Wan lectures her sternly. "You will not let go of your pride, nor will you let go of your past, you still fear becoming what you once were."

She gives no reply, she only keeps her eyes to the floor, as she shakes her head.

"You fear losing another master," he continues to go at her. "You can handle physical pain but you have only felt painful emotions your entire life and that is why…"

"That is why I'm confused Master," she blurts cutting him off.

She shakes her head as she collects herself, but her eyes are still to the floor.

"I do not understand how you can live life without emotion Master," she says taking a deep breath. "Were you not angry when your master was killed, were the Jedi not angry when they walked in and found the bodies of their dead comrades in the bunker?"

He glances down to her fists, which are trembling, but finally she lifts her eyes to look at him.

"How can you feel no emotion? How can you be indifferent to everything that is important to you and be at peace when one of those things is taken away from you?" She questions. "I hope to see Aayla's face every time there is a briefing because how can you call someone a friend and not care for them?" She asks before taking a breath. "How can you call someone an enemy without disliking them?"

"First Ventress, you must calm down," Obi-Wan says putting his hand on her shoulder and thinking of the perfect words to explain his thoughts. "You misunderstand the meaning of the code Ventress."

"How Master, it seems very clear to me, there is no emotion?"

"You are right my padawan, it is impossible to live your life without emotion, but the purpose of the code is to teach you to understand your emotions," Obi-Wan explains, and suddenly he feels a sense of calmness coming from his padawan. "That understanding will give you peace, and keep your emotions from controlling you."

"I still do not understand Master, if you are angry, something happened to make you that way, what is there to understand?"

"But why are you angry is the question my padawan," Obi-Wan asks rubbing his beard with his hand. "Your lessons here for example, many times you are left feeling frustrated and angry," he continues. "But why are you angry about losing when the purpose is to learn?"

"Because if I lose to my enemy I die," she answers.

"But you are here to learn," he counters. "Were you frustrated and angry when I forced you to learn Soresu?" He asks.

"Yes Master," she concedes.

"But did you not tell me that it aided you greatly in your duels with Count Dooku and General Grievous, as well as your defense of the bunker?"

"Yes," she says meekly.

"You fear the loss of another Master, but why fear someone becoming one with the force and being at peace?" He questions her, but there is no reply. "You asked if I was angry when I saw my master die," he says before he thinks back to the moment in his mind. "Yes," he says from deep in his throat. "But would he have wanted to me to be consumed by that anger, which would have lead to my death?"

"No, he would not have wanted you to end up as I did," Ventress answers, a tone of resentment in her voice as her calmness begins to fade. "But how would one seek understanding if she does not know to seek it?"

"I am not judging you Ventress, but you are angry, why?" He asks.

"Because Master, for days now you have been increasingly harder on me," she responds turning and looking away from him. "I can do nothing right, no one is perfect Master."

"I only seek to prepare you for the Trials," he says.

Ventress turns her eyes back to him and shakes her head.

"I thought that the purpose of this exercise was to understand our emotions," Ventress says.

"That is correct Ventress."

"Is that so Master, then why have you carried feelings of guilt ever since I told you of Skywalker's actions?" She asks.

Her words catch him totally off guard, he thought he had done well in hiding such feelings from those around him, and he did not think anyone outside the most experienced master could see through his cloak.

"Do you feel that you are responsible for Skywalker seeking to drop me to my death, or do you feel that there is something that you could have done to prevent him from even seeking to do so?" She questions, now pushing him. "You lecture me on my fears of losing another master, but you fear making mistakes with me that you may or may not have made with your former padawan."

He has no answers for her questions, nor does he wish to talk about if he even had.

"Master," Ventress continues to question before she turns to her left where Cin Drallig has entered the room.

"Master Kenobi, the council wishes to see you, it is most urgent," Cin Drallig says bowing his head.

"Continue your training, I will return," Obi-Wan says turning to leave the room.

"Master you cannot leave now, you have not answered my questions," Ventress protests, causing him to stop his exit.

"You have already answered it yourself Ventress, no one is perfect," he says dropping his head, but he will not turn around to face her. "Continue training I will return after I meet with the council," he adds before he walks out of the room and makes his way to the lift leading to level of the council chamber.

Obi-Wan walks into the council chamber where he sees the entire council gathered, with those who are not in the temple replaced by holo images in their seats.

"Greeting Masters," Obi-Wan says bowing his head before he takes his seat. "What was so urgent Masters, has there been a development in the war?"

"Skywalker has information on the location of General Grievous," Master Windu says to the surprise of Obi-Wan. "It is believed that Grievous is hiding in the Utapau system," he continues.

"How do you know this?" Obi-Wan questions Anakin.

"A message was embedded in a diplomatic package from Utapau," Anakin answers.

"Act immediately on this we must," Yoda says through his holo image before the heads of the council turn to the sound of Anakin clearing his throat.

"The Chancellor has requested that I be given the task of destroying Grievous," Anakin says to the chagrin of the council.

"The council will decide who to task this mission to, not the Chancellor," Master Windu says dismissingly.

"Someone with more experience should lead the mission," Shaak Ti says, and some of the other council members nod their heads.

"Master Kenobi should go," Master Mundi says, and the selection is quickly approved by the rest of the council.

Obi-Wan can feel Anakin's disappointment and even resentment of the council and he thinks that this entire plan is beginning to turn in on itself and that the outcome will be bad for all involved.

"I will get my padawan and leave immediately," Obi-Wan says rising from his chair and starting across the room towards the doors of the chamber.

"No Master Obi-Wan, you padawan will stay here," Master Windu says.

"What, I do not understand Masters, what has she done to deserve this punishment, she has served the Jedi Order honorably," Obi-Wan questions.

"This is not a punishment Master Kenobi, but a test, her final test," Master Windu says.

"To see if she has trained herself to let go of what she fears to lose?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Yes, and if ready your padawan is, her final trials she will take," Yoda says nodding his head. "A Jedi Knight she will be."

"I do not know Masters, are you sure that this is the proper time?" Obi-Wan questions the council.

"A better time there is not," Yoda says. "Faith in your padawan you must have."

Obi-Wan thinks to his last conversation with his padawan and worries greatly of this test of her emotions.

"Do I have permission to at least tell her that I am leaving?' Obi-Wan asks, and Master Windu nods his head.

"Then I will tell her and leave at once," Obi-Wan says making his way towards the doors to the chamber.

"Master Kenobi," Master Windu calls to him.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan says stopping.

"Your padawan cannot know that this is a test," Master Windu says.

"Yes Master, I will not tell her of it."

"Then may the force be with you," Master Windu says .

Obi-Wan bows his head and makes his way out of the council chamber to the lift, which he takes down to the level of the training room.

He enters quietly to see his padawan alone in the room practicing one bladed lightsaber technique which brings him a sense of pride. As he draws closer to her he can hear her reciting the Jedi Code over and over again. She is calm and relaxed and suddenly he feels that she will be fine during this final test of her emotions.

"Are you going to stand there forever or say something Master," Ventress says before she extinguishes her lightsaber and turns to face him.

He stands silent for a moment trying to find the words to tell her that she will not be allowed to accompany him on his mission but at the same time not reveal to her that it is all a test.

"The council has discovered the location of General Grievous and has chosen me to lead the mission to destroy him," he says, and instantly he begins to feel his padawan's excitement over the mission.

"Finally something real instead of all this training," Ventress says but Obi-Wan only stands silently not wanting to tell her of the council's decision. "What is it Master?"

"The council has decided that I shall lead the mission alone," Obi-Wan says after a large sigh.

"But why Master, you will need my help if you are to defeat Grievous?"

"It was not my decision Ventress, it is the will of the council."

"I knew it, they still do not trust me," Ventress says turning away and tossing her lightsaber to the floor before she shakes her head. "All this training is worthless, they will never allow me to become a Jedi Knight."

He knows that he cannot leave it like this or she will never past the council's test.

"That is not true Ventress," he says trying to ease her reservations.

"How is it not Master, this whole exercise of my training has only been a rouse to keep me where they can watch me, but there are not enough members of the council who have forgiven me," she counters as she turns to look at him. "Shaak Ti, you, Master Yoda maybe, but not enough," she continues.

Obi-Wan fights within himself on whether he should tell her against the will of the council.

"I should not be telling you this, but I cannot have your view of the council's opinion of you remain so far from the truth," Obi-Wan says.

"What do you mean Master?"

"What is the council's biggest concern when it comes to your training?" He questions her.

"Not being ready to let go of those close to me," she replies and Obi-Wan responds with a nod of his head. "This is a test," she says but Obi-Wan does not give her a nod in the affirmative.

"I take your silence as a sign the council forbid you to tell me of this test," Ventress says, but once again Obi-wan chooses not to answer her. "I will not fail you Master," she says bowing her head to him. "May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you my padawan."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII – Falling Into Darkness**

Asajj Ventress has sat silently in meditation in the Jedi briefing room ever since she received word that her Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has arrived in the Utapau System on a mission to destroy the one thing standing between an end of the war and continued hostilities. She is trying to stay calm and show the Jedi that she is ready to let go of her Master if the worse should occur, but deep down in places she seeks to hide them she wonders how one Jedi can kill an enemy who has defeated many Jedi at once. She has become more anxious since word was received that Kenobi had engaged the General.

"You should be continuing your training, not spending your time here," she hears the voice of Master Windu say as he walks into the briefing room but she does not open her eyes.

"I am training Master Windu," Ventress replies. "Master Yoda told me that if I wanted to pass the trials I needed to train myself to let go of the things I feared to lose," she says as she can hear the footsteps of other Jedi following Master Windu into the room. "Here the threat of losing that which I care for seems the strongest, and here I have trained myself to let go of it."

"Well you may not have to wait much longer," Master Windu says. "We are receiving a transmission from Admiral Yularen," he continues.

Ventress thinks that this is it for better or for worse. She opens her eyes and sees Master Windu at the holo transmitter surrounded by Jedi Masters Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin, and Agen Kolar. She tries not to become anxious as the image of Admiral Yularen appears, and she tries to read his demeanor right away.

"Good news Master Jedi, General Kenobi has destroyed General Grievous and the clone forces are advancing in all parts of the city," Admiral Yularen says.

Ventress begins to try to conceal her happiness until she begins to feel and sense of relief from all the Jedi in the room.

"The Jedi code says that you must be prepared to let go of what you fear to lose," Master Windu says turning his eyes to Ventress. "But it does not say that you are not allowed to be happy when there is no need to," he continues before a slight grin. "With Grievous destroyed we must make sure that the Chancellor returns all emergency power to the Senate," Master Windu says.

"Then I will leave you to that task, and send word if anything changes here," Admiral Yularen says before his image disappears.

"We must go to the Chancellor's office at once," Master Windu says as the four Jedi turn to leave the room.

Ventress rises to her feet and follows the four Jedi from the room. They make their way to the turbo lift and take it up the spire to the Jedi hanger.

"Is that Skywalker?" Master Fisto asks, and the Jedi look to the end of the hanger on their right as Anakin exits his craft. Ventress can sense his anxiety as he approaches them, but she does not know why he is in such a state.

"Master Windu I need to speak with you," Anakin says through heavy breaths.

"It will have to wait, we have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed Grievous and we are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns his emergency powers to the Senate," Master Windu says as he continues to walk with purpose.

"He won't Master I am certain of it," Anakin says shaking his head.

"And why is that Skywalker?" Master Windu asks.

"Because I have learned to truth about the Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin says collecting himself. "Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord, the one we've been looking for," Anakin says the surprise of the Jedi.

"I knew it," Ventress blurts as she shakes her head. "I tried to warn you but you would not trust me," she continues before Master Windu raises his hand for her to be silent.

"Now is not the time for this," Master Windu says cutting his eyes at her. "We have to move quickly if we wish to stop the Chancellor and keep him from destroying the Jedi Order."

"You will need my help to defeat the Chancellor," Anakin says.

"Mine as well Master, because from the way Count Dooku spoke of him he is very powerful," Ventress says.

"No, both of your emotions bring you too close to this to face the Sith Lord," Master Windu says shaking his head to them. "Ventress go and tell Shaak Ti that she is in charge of the temple, and Anakin wait in the council chamber until we return."

"Yes master," both young Jedi say bowing their heads.

"Make sure they both leave the hanger," Master Windu says to one of the clones who nods his head.

Ventress stands and watches and the four Jedi Masters board a gunship and depart the hanger. She watches the gunship speed off into the sun towards the Senate District before she turns and makes her way from the hanger. She takes the turbo lift down the spire from the hanger and makes her way to the quarters of Shaak Ti. The door opens in front of her and as she enters she sees Shaak Ti listening to a message. She shakes her head as the message comes to an end before she turns and looks at Ventress.

"Where is Skywalker?" Shaak Ti demands.

"He just informed Master Windu that Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we have been looking for," Ventress says, causing a look of pure shock to etch itself on the face of Shaak Ti.

"Wha…What?"

"Yes, Masters Windu, Fisto, Tiin, and Kolar went to arrest the Chancellor," Ventress says, but it looks as if her first statement is still settling in Shaak Ti's mind. "Master Windu sent me to tell you that you were in charge of the temple."

"How does Skywalker know that Palpatine is the Sith Lord?" Shaak Ti questions.

"He did not say."

"Where is he?" Shaak Ti presses Ventress.

"Master Windu told him to wait in the council chamber until they returned," Ventress answers, but there is something that Shaak Ti is not telling her. "Master, what is it?"

"I just received word from the commander of the Jedi Service Corps, and he informed me that they have recovered Count Dooku's body, which was missing its head and hands," Shaak Ti informs her.

"I guess we can assume that Skywalker did not cut off his hands after he beheaded him, so that means…"

"He killed Dooku after he had disarmed him," Shaak Ti cuts Ventress off. "Which means that for the second time he sought to kill an unarmed prisoner," she says shaking her head.

"This is going to kill Obi-Wan," Ventress says sadly.

"Go and tell Skywalker that I wish to speak with him," Shaak Ti orders as she turns to her communicator. "I will try and contact Master Yoda and tell him of what we have discovered about the Chancellor, as well as ask him what he would like done with Skywalker."

"Yes Master," Ventress says leaving Shaak Ti's quarters and making her way to the turbo lift to return to the council chamber. She rushes from the turbo lift to council chamber, but when the doors open she sees that the room is empty.

"He wouldn't," she says to herself wondering if he has gone after the Chancellor.

She quickly begins running through the most likely place he would go. He wouldn't go back to the main hanger because they would not allow him to leave.

"So he must be using one of the smaller tower hangers," Ventress says aloud before she cycles through which of the platforms would be the closest.

She tears out of the council chamber and makes her way down to the nearest private hanger. She enters the hanger to see a robed form preparing a ship. He steps down and hits the controls to extend the bridge and platform away from the spire, before he begins to walk across the bridge.

"Going somewhere Skywalker?" Ventress yells before Anakin pulls his hood from his head and turns to glare at her.

"Do not try and stop me Ventress, I am going to make sure that the Chancellor is treated fairly by the Jedi when they take him into custody," Anakin says as she approaches him slowly.

"Why do you care, he is a Sith, the one responsible for this war and everything that has come from it," Ventress says shaking her head. "What is your real purpose for wanting to go?"

"I do not trust the Jedi, I feel that they will kill the Chancellor rather than bring him to justice," Anakin answers.

"They are not you Skywalker, they do not seek to kill their prisoners," Ventress retorts.

She can see the anger growing in his eyes, but she can also feel the desperation in his being.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asks angrily.

"The Jedi recovered Dooku's body, they know that you executed him," Ventress informs him.

"Recovered, why were they looking for it?"

"I told them of our last duel and how you dropped me from the upper levels, so they felt it prudent to find out how Count Dooku was killed," she explains. "And now you must come with me, Master Ti wishes to speak to you," she continues as Anakin begins to shake his head.

"So the Jedi have been plotting against me all this time, I knew it," Anakin says with a grin, continuing to shake his head. "I knew that they did not trust me, they have just been using me all along," he says raising his eyes to her. "The Jedi do not tell me all there is to know about the force, they fear I will become more powerful than any of them."

"Is that what the Chancellor told you?" Ventress asks. "He is only trying to force a wedge between you and the Jedi order so that you will have no one to trust but him."

"He may be a Sith but he showed me many things about the true nature of the Jedi," Anakin says cutting his eyes at Ventress. "I no longer trust them to do what is right, especially with the Chancellor."

"The Chancellor is no longer your concern Skywalker, Master Ti wishes to speak with you, and the Jedi will deal with the Chancellor," Ventress says. "Come with Skywalker."

"I am not going anywhere but to the Chancellor's office."

"You are not going anywhere near there," Ventress counters. "Master Windu was right you are too close to this, I can't let you go."

"You cannot stop me, try if you wish," Anakin says pulling the hilt of his lightsaber from his belt. "I AM going to the Chancellor's office."

"I'm sorry, I cannot allow that," Ventress says pulling her lightsabers from her belt as well.

"I was hoping that you would say that," Anakin says igniting his lightsaber. "Now I can finally deal with you, because you were never meant to be a Jedi."

"You have it mistaken Skywalker, it appears it was you who was never meant to be a Jedi," she retorts.

Anakin's eyes slant in anger from her words, and she feels his rage as it finally boils over and he charges her. She is barely able to ignite her lightsabers in time to stop the strike.

"Stop Skywalker, do not do this," Ventress says parrying more of his strikes. "Why is this Sith so important to you, what has he promised you?" Ventress questions him.

"That is none of your business, but I need the Chancellor to remain alive," Anakin says continuing his assault upon her.

She can feel more and more anger emanating from him and he is using it in his attacks upon her, which are already powerful and ferocious. She falls into a defensive stance only attacking to try and keep him at distance, but she does not wish to kill him, only talk him down.

"Whatever he has promised you is a lie Skywalker, you must know this," Ventress screams, as she does her best to hold him off.

"You do not even know what it is."

"I do not have to know what it is Skywalker, all promises from Sith are hollow," Ventress says trying to create room on the narrow bridge. "I know this first hand, they use promises to prey upon what you seek to gain, or what you fear to lose."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Anakin screams knocking her against the railing with the power of his anger. "He tried to help me, he showed me compassion," Anakin continues as he tries to drive his lightsaber through her, but she rolls away along the railing. The anger behind his strike causes his lightsaber to pass through the railing, and for a moment as he attempts to pull it out, she has a chance to maybe through him over the rail with the force.

"I know that it is all a lie," she says choosing to continue trying to show him the truth of the moment. "True compassion is unconditional, if he really meant to help you why hasn't he? That is what a Jedi would do, but it is not the way of the Sith," she says.

"What would you know about what it is to be a Jedi?" Anakin retorts as he approaches her slowly with measured steps. "You were closer to being Sith, then you ever will be to being a Jedi."

"Attack me all you want Skywalker, but it will not change the fact that whatever the Chancellor has promised will never come to pass," she says shaking her head. "Whatever it is that you fear you'll lose if he dies is already lost, he was only using it to prey upon you so that you would join him."

"That is a LIE," Anakin says resuming his attack upon her. "It has to be."

"Don't you see what is happening Skywalker?" She asks taking a completely defensive stance. "You are falling Skywalker, I see myself in you when Dooku found and twisted me."

"We are NOTHING alike," Anakin says emphatically as they lock blades.

"YES we are," Ventress yells back as she pushes him off. "I know the fear, and the desperation that you feel, and the hope that comes from false promise," Ventress says giving Anakin pause in his attacks. "Do you have to end up on death's bed as I was before you finally see that you have been deceived?"

Ventress begins to sense the conflict within him as he backs away from her clutching his lightsaber tightly and shaking his head. Ventress once would have longed for this fight, to finally settle things between them. But now that the time has come she hasn't been able to bring herself to seek to kill him. Instead she has chosen to focus on defense in an attempt to save him from becoming what she once was.

"Skywalker…" she says before she shakes her head. "Anakin, look at what the Sith have done, do you really think that you can trust them, it's not worth throwing everything away," Ventress says as he lowers his lightsaber. "He's not worth it."

"No, he may not be," Anakin says shaking his head.

Ventress feels some of his anger begin to subside as the conflict inside him grows. She wishes that she knew what it is he fears to lose so that she can reassure him that things will be fine. But just when she thinks that the situation has been diffused she feels a strong wave of desperation welling up inside him.

"He may not be worth it, but SHE IS," Anakin yells extending both his hands.

She is caught completely off guard by the massive wave of force energy and is lifted from the bridge and swept back into the hanger all the way to the back wall, which she slams into. She struggles to catch her breath as Anakin picks up a speeder in the hanger and slides it across the floor at her. She raises her hands and though she is still too winded to stop it, she diverts its path just enough so that it slams into the wall above and settles down on top of her. She uses the force as best she can to keep it from crushing her legs, but she is unable to lift it off.

"I will not let her die," he says turning to walk away.

She watches helplessly as he jumps into his speeder and lifts off from the platform. She doesn't know what it is that the Chancellor has promised him, but she does have a clearer idea of its hold over Anakin. She sighs as she thinks of where this is all leading.

"I should have killed him to save him."


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note - Sorry it's been so long between updates, my job relocated me and moving along with getting used to the increased work load has been a lot. I appreciate all the messages and all the people who have put this story on their alert list. Things have settled down some so I should have more time to write and finish this. So without further adieu, Chapter nineteen, Knightfall.

**Chapter XIX – Knightfall**

Asajj Ventress continues to use her force power to keep the speeder from crushing her legs, as well as using her Sith healing techniques to heal the bruises and internal injuries from the force of Anakin Skywalker's brutal throw of her body against the wall. Thoughts continue to run through her mind of why she was so hesitant to kill him when she had the chance. Is she finally realizing what it truly is to be a Jedi, or is she so concerned about how her actions will be perceived that she failed she do what was needed.

"_You're stronger than this_," she thinks to herself as her body begins to feel renewed with each second of recovery from her wounds. She closes her eyes and gathers her power before she clinches her fists and begins to lift the large speeder into the air. She moves the speeder from over her, but suddenly she is gripped by a great pain, which for a few seconds takes her breath away, causing her to drop the speeder to the floor beside her.

"Something terrible has happened," she says as she rises quickly to her feet. "I have to talk to Master Ti," Ventress says as she takes off towards to the lift. She makes her way quickly to the quarters of Shaak Ti. "Master Ti," Ventress yells as she explodes through the doors, but Master Shaak Ti extends her hand for her to be silent as she speaks with Admiral Yularen.

"What is it that you require of us Admiral?" Shaak Ti asks, as she motions for Ventress to step beside her.

"We have received word from the forces on Utapau, that before Master Kenobi engaged the Grievous, he heard him giving word for the leaders of the CIS forces to go to the Mustafar system," Yularen responds.

"And you would like the Jedi to lead the operation to apprehend them?" Shaak Ti asks, and Yularen nods his head.

"The Republic forces are spread pretty thinly throughout the outer rim territories, so we felt it best that a small team of Jedi and ARC commandos would be best for this mission," Yularen explains.

"We are spread thinly as well Admiral, there are barely any Jedi Knights present on the temple, and I am one of few Masters here," Shaak Ti explains. "We are mostly padawans, younglings and their instructors at the moment."

"Well we cannot let this opportunity pass, we must…."

"Admiral Yularen, Admiral Yularen, you're breaking up," Shaak Ti says as the transmission becomes garbled, and the image of Admiral Yularen vanishes.

"What is going on," Shaak Ti asks in frustration and she checks the controls.

"I do not have a good feeling about this Master," Ventress says walking over and looking out the window,

"Nor do I, there was a disturbance in the force before you arrived at my quarters," Shaak Ti says shaking her head. "Speaking of which, where is Skywalker?" Shaak Ti asks.

"He would not come with me Master, he drew his lightsaber and we engaged in battle," Ventress says, which brings a look of distress to the face of Shaak Ti. "I sought only to defend myself as I tried to convince him that whatever the Chancellor has promised him is a lie, and that he would never deliver upon his promise," she says shaking her head, before she lets out a loud sigh. "But he only grew more upset and determined to find the chancellor."

"Whatever promise the Chancellor gave him must be precious indeed," Shaak Ti says shaking her head.

"There was a moment when I thought I had talked him down, but when I let my guard down he unleashed the full force of his power upon me," Ventress says thinking back to their encounter. "He was full of anger and desperation, but luckily his desperation and desire to find the Chancellor kept him from seeking to finish me."

"We have to find a way to warn Master Windu before something bad happens," Shaak Ti says before she starts checking the controls again.

"I feel something bad has already happened, I was struck with a great pain before I made my way to your quarters," Ventress explains as she walks over to Shaak Ti. "And a communication disruption can only mean something terrible is about to happen, perhaps another attack on Coruscant."

"They could not sneak up on us again Ventress, calm yourself, I am sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this," Shaak Ti says calmly before the room is rocked, and the sound of an explosion can be heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Shaak Ti questions as she draws her lightsaber.

"Something terrible," Ventress says, as both exit the room.

"Don't move Jedi," they hear, before they turn to see a group of clone troopers advancing down the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this, soldier stand down," Shaak Ti commands, but the clone troopers just continue their advance. "Soldier stand down, you are bound to the orders of the Jedi," Shaak Ti demands.

"No, they are bound to the orders of the Chancellor," Ventress says just before the troopers open fire on them.

Ventress deflects the blasts of the clone troopers back towards them, before Shaak Ti leaps in the fray and begins to dispatch some of the clones.

"We must assume that Master Windu and the others have failed in their attempt to arrest the Chancellor, and now he seeks to destroy the rest of the Jedi before we can oppose him again," Ventress says as she tears through the last of the group of clones.

"We must evacuate the temple," Shaak Ti blurts as she peers around the corner to see if there are any more clones near them.

"They surely have the temple surrounded Master," Ventress says.

"There are secret passages that lead into the underlevels of the city, but we must seek to rescue as many padawans and younglings as possible," Shaak Ti implores. "Find as many as you can and make your way east of the room of a thousand fountains, there are two statues there with a hidden switch that will open the entrance to the passages," Shaak Ti explains, and Ventress nods her head.

"I understand," Ventress says as they begin to go separate ways. "I will not fail…." She begins to say before she screams out in pain and falls to her knees.

"Ventress, Ventress," Shaak Ti screams as she runs over to her. "What is wrong," she asks with great concern in her voice.

"Aayla, Aalya is dead," Ventress murmurs.

"What, how do you know this?" Shaak Ti questions, disbelief etched all over her face, as she shakes her head.

"I felt it, she is dead, I am sure of it," Ventress says as she reaches into her pouch and pulls out a stone. "Even the shine of her gift to me begins to wane," she says somberly before another group of clones appears from around the corner, Ventress is gripped with a sudden anger before she leaps to her feet and tears away from Shaak Ti.

"Ventress STOP," Shaak Ti yells, but Ventress ignores her command and rips into the clone troopers, cleaving the heads from several before she grips another with the force, lifts it into the air and slams it against the wall. She sees another group of clones down the passage that have not seen them yet, and she begins to go after them.

"Ventress NO," Shaak Ti screams and she grabs her and pushes her against the wall outside of the sight of the clones.

"Let go of me," Ventress demands.

"Do not give into your pain Ventress, our focus must be rescuing as many Jedi as possible," Shaak Ti lectures, her eyes stern, her grip firm. "I know you and Aayla were close, a friend to you since you've been in the temple," Shaak Ti says, her voice more caring and sympathetic. "But do you think she would want to be the cause of you starting back down the path to what you once were?"

"No," Ventress blurts, her breaths heavy. "She would want me to do right by her memory," Ventress says remorsefully as Shaak Ti nods her head. "I am sorry Master, I will not let you down again," she says before she takes a deep cleansing breath.

"You have not let me down Ventress, far from it," Shaak Ti says. "My vote to allow you to train as a Jedi is one I will never regret, and one that I am most proud of," Shaak Ti says with a smile.

"Thank you Master."

"But now we must rescue as many as we can," Shaak Ti says and Ventress nods her head. "If you make it to the passages do not wait for me, take whatever Jedi you can find to safety."

"Yes Master," Ventress says as they take off in separate directions.

Ventress is skilled in combat, but killing clone troopers in not her purpose as much as she would like it to be. But combat is not the only thing she is proficient at, as she is also skilled in the ways of stealth, which she uses to avoid conflict with what clone troopers she can. She comes across a few padawans fending off a group of troopers. There is one who seems more skilled than the others and seeks to draw the greatest share of the troopers focus, but the numbers are not in her favor, so Ventress decides that it is time to reveal herself to her intruders. She ignites her lightsabers and slices through the barrel of one of the clone troopers rifles before she impales him, and turns to cleave the head from another with her other lightsaber. They finish dispatching the group of clones before they duck around a corner.

"Thank you," the young girl says breathing heavily as she looks up at Ventress. "It is you, the former dark Jedi," she says with apprehension.

"Days I regret more than anything," Ventress says sadly. "Days I seek to make right each and every day."

"It seems the force wishes the same, and has brought you our aid just in time," the young Jedi says. "I am Pix."

"You are skilled Pix more so than most padawans," Ventress says.

"I have seen battle in the war, I led republic troops during the battle of Thustra," Pix recalls.

"Good, because now it is time to lead what younglings and padawans we can find from the temple," Ventress says as she looks around the corner for more republic troops.

"There are clone troopers everywhere, they have the temple surrounded," Pix says excitedly as she shakes her head. "Why are they attacking us anyway, they are supposed to follow our commands?"

"They follow the Chancellors commands above any other, and he is the Sith Lord we have been searching for," Ventress explains causing Pix's face to contort in disbelief.

"Wha…what?" Pix gasps. "He has control of the entire Army of the Republic, how are going to defeat him?"

"Our focus now must be getting out of this temple and regrouping with what Jedi still live," Ventress says.

"But how, there must be hundreds of clone troops here, we will never make it to any of the exits," Pix says.

"Shaak Ti sent me to find as many Jedi as I could and take them to the secret passages leading into the underlevels of the city," Ventress explains to the young Jedi.

"Is there really a way out of here?" Pix asks.

"Yes, but we must hurry," Ventress replies, as she bolts away followed by Pix and the younglings.

Ventress takes to a pace quicker than that of the others checking the passages, and clearing them as needed before she beckons for the others to follow. Ventress takes they them quickly through the temple until they come upon a few Jedi flanked by clone troopers.

"We have to help them," Pix says as she points towards the skirmish.

"And we will," Ventress says as she dashes up behind the clone troopers who have their back to her with their focus on the group of Jedi.

She tears into the group of clones followed by Pix, who deflects the blasts of some of the clones before she slashes them with her lightsaber. Ventress slashes through two of the clones before she throws her lightsaber into the back of a clone advancing on a Jedi engaged with another clone. She drives her lightsaber through chest of a clone as she calls her other lightsaber back to her hand and uses it to cleave the head off another.

"Protect the younglings," Ventress says as she dispatches two more clones and extends her hand to force push another into the wall, the force of the collision jarring his helmet from his head. "REX!" Ventress blurts angrily, before she lifts him up and pins him to the wall with the force.

"Go ahead and kill me Jedi, it will not change anything, you will not make it out this temple alive," Rex says defiantly.

"Why are you doing this Rex, you have always been a friend of the Jedi more than a trooper," Ventress asks sadly. "Jedi have saved your life," she blurts.

"You have betrayed the Republic," Rex blurts.

"How, do you even know why you're trying to kill us, or was it just an order?" Ventress questions, as she continues to hold him against the wall. "You are an ARC, you were given independent thought, you are not a mindless clone," Ventress says shaking her head. "Does it make sense to you that the Jedi would pick now to overthrow the Republic after all we've been through in the war, and are so close to victory?" She gets no reply in the form of words, but she can sense the inner turmoil, the self questioning going on in his mind.

"But the Chancellor…"

"The Chancellor is a Sith, just like Dooku was, they have orchestrated this entire war, everything from your creation to now," Ventress says as Rex shakes his head. "You know what I'm saying is true I can sense it, the Chancellor is using you to destroy the only threat left to his rule."

"Commander Rex," Ventress hears as she turns to see another group of clone troopers, but before they can fire there are flashes of green, and the humming of lightsabers fill the air.

Ventress pulls Rex away from the wall before she slams him back into it knocking him unconscious, and letting him crumple to the floor. She turns to see the identity of the Jedi who had aided them, and suddenly her heart is filled with a great joy.

"Serra," Ventress says as she looks at her enemy, turned sparring partner, turned friend. "It is good to see you alive my friend," Ventress says as Serra smiles and walks over to them.

"It is good to look upon you as well," Serra says extinguishing her lightsabers. "It seems that you have saved more Jedi than I could," she says sadly before a loud sigh.

"We cannot dwell on such things we must save what we can," Ventress says.

"It is useless, there are too many clones in the temple to escape," Serra says.

"Master Ti told me of secret passages out of the temple on the East side of the room of a thousand fountains," Ventress says.

"Well then we should make haste," Serra says as they begin to make their way through the temple.

They finally make their way to the room of a thousand fountains, where they see a group of padawans along with Cin Drallig surround by dozens of clone troopers, along with a robed form.

"Any words before you are killed Jedi, do you wish to offer any apology for betraying the republic?" The robed form says.

"That is Skywalker," Ventress says shaking her head as her voice breaks. "I guess he has fallen fully to the dark side and is now a true Sith."

"You will hear no such words from me Skywalker," Cin Drallig says defiantly as he holds his lightsaber before him trying to shield the padawans from any potential fire.

"There is no longer a Skywalker, you may call me Vader, Darth Vader."

"Then you have truly become Sith, and in that case it is you who have betrayed the Republic you once loved," Cin Drallig says shaking his head. "I have always loved the republic and I have no regrets dying in defense of it today."

"No, Master," Serra says as she starts to reveal herself, but she is grabbed by Ventress who shakes her head.

"Let go of me, we have to help them," Serra protests.

"There are too many Serra, we cannot help them," Ventress says softly.

"We have to try, that is my former master, I would not honor all he's done for me by abandoning him now," Serra says tightening her grip on her lightsabers.

"You will not honor him by dying today," Ventress says. "He would want you to survive, he would want the Jedi order to survive."

"Ventress is right," they hear as they turn to see Shaak Ti sneaking up slowly upon them with a group of padawans and younglings.

"Master, you made it," Ventress says happily.

"There is nothing we can do for them Serra," Shaak Ti says sadly. "But we can use his final act of bravery as a diversion that may allow us to reach the passages on the other side of the room," she adds, as Serra's grip on her lightsabers begins to relax.

"If it is your wish to die in the defense of this temple so be it," Vader says as the clone troopers raise their weapons. "NO," Vader says as he raises his hand for them to stop. "I will deal with these Jedi myself," he says as all the clones draw closer trying to get a view of the fight.

"Now, let's go," Shaak Ti says.

Serra gives one last glance to the center of the room before she turns away a tear welling up in her eye and follows the others. They make their way to the back passage behind the room of a thousand fountains and Shaak Ti quickly reaches behind one of the statues searching for the switch. They hear a loud click before a door slides open between the two statues.

"Hurry young ones, into the passage," Shaak Ti says as they usher the younglings and padawans into the passage.

"Hurry someone is coming," Ventress says as she takes a few steps back up the passage towards the corner, where she sees a lone clone trooper step into the passage.

"Rex," she says as she ignites her lightsaber to silence him before he can call for help.

She hesitates because he is calm, and his thoughts still struggle in turmoil and confusion. He looks at her for a few moments before he lifts his communicator beneath his mouth.

"East passage is clear," he says into his communicator. "Sweep the upper levels again to check for any stragglers," he says before he looks to Ventress and nods his head.

Ventress extinguishes her lightsaber and turns back to go into the passage as Rex disappears around the corner.

"Come on Ventress, we must go," Shaak Ti beckons her before she walks back to the passage and they both enter.

They make their way quickly through the passages using their lightsabers to light the way, as they descend through the lower levels of the city finally reaching the under city, where they exit the passages into an alley.

"What are we going to do now Master?' One of the frightened younglings asks of Shaak Ti.

"There is one thing we must do before anything else," Ventress says as she ignites her lightsaber and walks towards the padawans.

"What are you doing?" One of them questions, before Ventress makes a short swipe and cuts the padawan braid from his head.

"We must make ourselves look as little like Jedi as we can if we are to make it off Coruscant," Ventress says as she and Shaak Ti begin to cut the braids from the padawans.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure they have all the spaceports locked down," Serra says as her demeanor becomes somber.

"The only way we will leave here is as prisoners," Pix says.

"If they are even taking any prisoners, for they have killed my master," she says sliding down the wall as tears roll down her cheeks.

Ventress walks over and sits next to Serra before she puts her arm around her.

"We have all lost those close to us, many Jedi have been killed, I felt Aayla's death when this siege first began," Ventress says sadly. "All we can do now is survive, and avenge them when strong enough," Ventress consoles her.

"Avenge them, how are we even going to get off this planet?" Serra retorts.

"Just like you said," Ventress says rising to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Shaak Ti questions with a confused look on her face.

"Find them some clothes to wear, I have to find somewhere that I can access the holonet," Ventress says.

"To call who?" Shaak Ti asks.

"Friends," Ventress replies before she looks up into the dark sky. "At least I hope they're still friends.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX – Preserving the Future

Many questions have crossed the mind of Asajj Ventress during the hours that have passed since the raid on the Jedi temple. Could she have saved more Jedi, were there some she missed, should she have tried to save Serra's former master Cin Drallig. Would she have felt the same way if it had been Obi-Wan facing death at the hands of the Republic forces? But the one question that burns her mind more than any is if this massacre would have occurred if she had killed Anakin Skywalker when she had the chance. She finally decides that some questions are best left unanswered before she takes a deep breath and looks around the run down back alleys of Coruscant's under levels still recalling the massacre that has brought her to present circumstances. She left the service of the dark side of the force after her former master's betrayal of her only to have herself once again face death after an even more brazen betrayal, one by the Republic itself. Now the Jedi Order, which was to be her salvation and redemption now lies on the edge of extinction, and the side that she once served stands on the cusp of controlling the entire galaxy. But even knowing how things have turned out she would not change her decision to leave the side of the Sith or her choice to join the Jedi Order. She wonders what has become of her master, though she knows deep down that he still lives somewhere, because if he had fallen, she would have felt it just as she did the death of Aalya Secura.

"Where are you master," she asks of the stale, dank air as she looks trying to see through the darkness that covers the underlevels, but there is not one strand of light filtering through the darkness hanging above her. "Do you know what your old padawan has fallen to, do you know what your new padawan has risen to?"

"Either way I know he is proud of you," Ventress hears before she turns and looks at the face of master Shaak Ti.

"I wish he was here, I could use his guidance," Ventress says as she looks back to the sky. "I do not think he would approve of my plan to get us off this planet, he may call it too risky."

"He would not have called anything risky when he was your age young one," Shaak Ti says with a smile. "He has learned much in his time at the temple, just as you have."

"I just wish I had more time here to grow as much as he has," Ventress says.

"You will have more time Ventress, all is not lost yet," Shaak Ti encourages her.

"I hope you are right master," Ventress says mustering as much hope as she can. "If clone troops turned on their Jedi commanders all over the galaxy, there may not be many Jedi left to rebuild the order, even if we get off Coruscant."

"So what is this plan you have concocted to get us off Coruscant?" Shaak Ti asks just as the communicator on Ventress' arm tweets.

"They are here," Ventress says before she turns to walk away.

"Should we not get the others?" Questions Shaak Ti, still bearing a look of great confusion upon her face.

"I want to make sure that it's safe first," Ventress responds.

"Safe, I thought you said that you were calling friends to aid us," Shaak Ti grumbles, her face growing more impatient. "If there is danger, I am coming with you," Shaak Ti insists, and Ventress can tell by the look in her eyes that she will not take no for an answer. "Serra and Pix can watch over the younglings and the other padawans."

They proceed slowly down the dark alley, stepping slowly past the more unfortunate of Coruscant's citizens until they come to a small landing pad just beyond a short bridge where a cruiser is hovering as it prepares to land. Shaak Ti continues to question Ventress as they proceed closer to the bridge, but Ventress does not answer, knowing that the Jedi master may not approve of what she will say.

"Stay here," Ventress says as they reach the near end of the bridge.

"No, that is a Republic cruiser, a Republic military cruiser," Shaak Ti refuses, as she reaches down and places her hand on her light saber. "I don't know what this plan of yours is, but you were right in saying that Obi-Wan would not approve."

Ventress steps onto the bridge and proceeds slowly as the cruiser settles down onto the landing pad and a ramp lowers from it's belly. Ventress pauses on the bridge as she sees the shadows extending from the top of the ramp and soon she sees forms descending down to the landing pad.

"Wait Ventress they are Republic commandos," Shaak Ti says igniting her light saber and stepping in front of Ventress, which causes the commandos to draw back and place their hands on their weapons.

"I do not understand commander, did you call us here for aid or vengeance?" One of the clones questions.

"Do not fear them, they are friends," Ventress says as she grabs Shaak Ti's wrist and holds it until she extinguishes her light saber. "We have called you for aid in getting off Coruscant my friend," she says turning and looking to the clone.

"We can help with that Commander," the clone says.

"I am not your commander anymore."

"Then we can help with that my friend," the clone says bringing a smile to her face.

"We cannot trust them Ventress, they may take us right into Republic hands," Shaak Ti protests. "There are other ways off the planet."

"I served with these ARCs, they are Hunter, Ace, Switch and Seven, they are very loyal friends and we can trust them master," Ventress assures her, but Shaak Ti's eyes do not lose their look of mistrust and uncertainty.

"How do you know we can?"

"Because Ventress risked her own safety and her own life so that none of my men would be left to die, and now we have come to return the favor," Hunter says nobly as the rest nod their heads. "Not all ARCs have followed the chancellor's order to kill Jedi, some have questioned it, because it makes no sense that the Jedi order would make such a move."

"We did not," Ventress blurts angrily. "The chancellor is a Sith and he is using you to wipe out the biggest threat to his power," Ventress explains.

"We asked in what way the Jedi had betrayed the Republic but we were told just to follow orders without question," Ace says.

"And that was when we knew something was out of place, ARCs always receive detailed orders we are never treated as drones like the other clones," Hunter explains. "Many Jedi have been killed by clone troopers but it is good to see that you are still alive."

"It is good to be here," Ventress says before her mood becomes somber. "Many Jedi died before my eyes in the temple, we have only rescued a handful from the massacre."

"That is better than none," Hunter says and Ventress nods her head. "Where are the other survivors?"

"Go get the others," Ventress says to Shaak Ti who still looks apprehensive.

"I still do not know about this," Shaak Ti says turning and cutting her eyes at the clones.

"They risked their lives by coming here master," Ventress says trying to assure Shaak Ti that the clones are not a threat. "They came alone, without reinforcements knowing they could find angry Jedi who might slaughter them," Ventress says as she walks over and stands with the ARCs. "Or the fact that if they are found aiding us they could be charged with treason and killed."

Shaak Ti stands silent for many moments moving her eyes back and forth over the clones and Ventress, who can sense no deception in the minds of the ARCs so she is confident that Shaak Ti will not sense any either.

"Master, if you have not sensed any deception in the minds of the ARCs by now, there is none to be found," Ventress says shaking her head. "We only waste time here, we need to get the others so that we can escape the planet before the ARCs are discovered helping us."

"Fine, I will get the others and explain to them the situation so that they are not startled by the sight of Republic Commandos," Shaak Ti concedes before she turns and walks away towards the alley where she vanishes into the shadows.

"Thank you for coming, we are in your debt," Ventress says sincerely as she turns to Hunter and the other ARCs.

"You owe us nothing, we have only repaid a debt owed to you," Hunter replies nodding his head.

"Do you have a destination in mind," Ace inquires as he and Seven scan the surrounding area.

"We will have to go deep into the outer rim," Ventress says going through her mind to find a suitable location. "But if such a long trip will cause suspicion among your commanders then I would ask you not to risk it, and just do nothing more then see us safely from Coruscant."

"We will take you anywhere, the actions of the Chancellor have not only made us question his orders, but to question whether or not we wish to continue serving this Republic," Hunter says shaking his head, as the others nod.

"You will always serve the Republic regardless of the actions of its leader," Shaak Ti says as she returns with the others. "But your words give me solace in knowing that you are truly here to help us," she adds giving a nod of respect to the ARCs.

"Begin loading the survivors," Shaak Ti orders as the younglings and padawans follow Seven onto the cruiser, as Ace guards the ramp.

"Are there any that require medical Aid," Ace asks as the Jedi make their way up the ramp.

"I do not know about this," Serra Keto says pausing at the bottom of the ramp and turning to Ventress. "Placing our lives in the hands of Republic Commandos," she adds before she walks back towards Ventress and Shaak Ti.

"There is no other way Serra, we must get off this planet as quickly as possible, Republic soldiers are probably sweeping for survivors as we speak," Ventress says.

"These are Republic clones, why are they different, they are all under the same orders," Serra counters turning and cutting her eyes at Hunter. "Orders to kill Jedi on sight."

"They are ARCs Serra, they weren't given behavioral modifications, they can make decisions for themselves, and they have chosen to aid us," Ventress defends the ARCs, but Serra only shakes her head and continues to look disgustedly at the ARCs.

"They are just special clones Asajj, but they are clones, they will kill..."

"A clone saved our lives," Ventress blurts, cutting off Serra, whose face quickly changes from anger to shock mixed with confusion.

"What are you talking about," Shaak Ti asks, her face bearing the same confused look as Serra's.

"When we were entering the hidden passages Rex came into the end of the hallway and saw us," Ventress explains. "He told his men that the east passage was clear and told them to sweep the upper levels," she continues as the confused looks on the faces of the others change to ones more resembling guilt. "If he had wanted us dead he could have called for his men and we would have suffered the same fate as the other Jedi lying in the temple right now," Ventress says as she begins to see the refusal upon Serra's face begin to subside. She can sense the inner fight taking place inside Serra, but suddenly she senses a concession there as well.

"I guess they can be trusted," Serra says after a loud sigh.

"Good, since that has been settled, there are some things that you may want to know," Hunter says to Ventress.

"Those being," Ventress replies with a some apprehension, because she can sense the uneasiness all around Hunter.

"The Chancellor has called an emergency session of Congress, security around the planet is becoming tighter as we speak as more senators arrive," Hunter explains as Ventress looks over at Shaak Ti, whose face bears a look of great concern.

"We must make haste," Shaak Ti says turning and walking towards the ship.

"Wait, there is something else you must know," Hunter says giving them pause.

"Can it not wait until we are safely off the planet?" Shaak Ti asks, but Hunter only shakes his head. "What is so important to delay our escape?"

"Perhaps Switch could explain it best," Hunter says as he motions for Switch to come over. "Switch, tell them what you discovered as we approached the planet."

"While we were approaching the planet I decided to scan frequencies to see if there were any calls for help coming from the Jedi temple," Switch explains as he presses keys on his gauntlet looking as if he's searching for something. "There was one signal I found odd that was originating from the Jedi temple."

"Why was it odd?" Ventress asks confused.

"They had been attacked by republic troops with orders to kill Jedi, but the signal said that the war was over and called all Jedi back to the temple as soon as possible."

Ventress is all at once gripped with fear for Jedi who may have received this message and are in route back to Coruscant, anger that their attackers would employ such a deception to kill what Jedi might remain, and a duty to stop them before they can.

"Master we have to go back," Ventress implores as she starts to walk back across the bridge.

"The temple will be crawling with republic troops," Serra says grabbing her wrist and shaking her head. "You stopped me from uselessly throwing away my life in an situation that could not be won, now I must do the same."

"The situation could be successful," Hunter says stepping into their presence.

"How, we are but a handful of Jedi, we cannot retake the temple to cut off that signal," Serra disagrees with Hunter as she shakes her head.

"Hours have passed since the siege on the Jedi temple, and with all the senators returning for the special session of congress, the clones will be needed to provide security," Hunter explains.

"Can you find out for sure?" Ventress asks before Switch begins to work on his gauntlet again.

"There are only two squads still assigned to the temple," Switch says continuing to look up information. "One outside, probably waiting to ambush any Jedi who would return, and one inside," Switch continues before he pauses. "They are probably collecting the bodies," he says somberly.

"If we sneak back through the passages we can eliminate the squad inside the temple because they will be scattered throughout," Ventress says.

"Captain Hunter, see these Jedi safely from the planet, Ventress and I will go back to the temple and attempt to disable to signal," Shaak Ti orders.

"But how will you get off the planet?" Hunter asks.

"We will be fine, just make sure that the padawans and younglings make it safely from the planet," Shaak Ti answers as she points towards the cruiser. "Go and watch over them Serra," Shaak Ti says, but Serra does not move. "Serra GO!" Shaak Ti orders more sternly.

"I want to go with you," Serra replies.

"Your path is not with us Serra, you must go and watch over the padawans and younglings, keep them safe," Shaak Ti says.

Serra's jaw becomes rigid as she shakes her is disagreement. "I do not want to babysit Master, I want to do something important," she says through clinched teeth.

"Your duty is more important than ours," Ventress says shaking her head. "If we are not successful and what Jedi survive come back only to be slaughtered, you will be watching over the future of our order," Ventress continues as she thinks of just how strange the words 'our order' would have sounded to her those first days in the temple.

"Ventress is right, if the Jedi Order is to survive and be rebuilt, it will be with the younglings and padawans you take from this planet," Shaak Ti says, but Serra still looks reluctant to leave their presence.

"Captain we must go," Ace implores Hunter. "The longer we stay here, the more we risk no one making it off Coruscant."

"Serra, my friend," Ventress says placing her hand on Serra's shoulder. "You know what we say is true, and you must make sure that all aboard that cruiser are taken safely off this planet and made safe wherever you may end up."

"Yes I know," Serra concedes as she looks away. "I will go, but you must promise me one thing."

Ventress nods her head, even as Serra's eyes tell her just how important the promise is that she is about to make. "Anything my friend."

"If you find my master's body can you..." Serra asks before being overcome with emotion.

"You have my word," Ventress promises.

"Then be careful, and find us when your task is complete," Serra says. "Goodbye master," Serra says bowing her head to Shaak Ti before she turns to walk to the cruiser with the ARCs.

Ventress stands in silence alongside Shaak Ti as they watch the cruiser rise from the platform and rise into the shadows covering the underlevels like dark clouds.

"You worry for them Ventress," Shaak Ti says as the cruiser disappears into the shadows.

"I worry for us all."

"The fate of those who travel with the ARCs is no longer in our control," Shaak Ti says turning to leave the bridge. "All we must focus one now is keeping what Jedi remain from coming back only to be killed."

"I know master, I am ready."

"Then let us be off, it is a long climb back through the passages to the temple and we have little time," Shaak Ti beacons as she begins to walk away.

Ventress gives one last look up before she turns and walks away towards the hidden passages.


End file.
